My Beloved Monster & Me
by WeWillNotDestroyYou
Summary: She will always be the only thing, that comes between me and the awful sting, that comes from living in a world that's so damn mean. Bellice, M for a reason, it's different. If you like 'Darling, You Are The Only Exception' You'll like this, trust me.
1. Everytime I Look For You

**A/N: Now, this is kind of different then most Belice fanfiction. It's not going to be AU, I will be doing the vampire thing because well, they aren't my characters. The least I can do is at least somewhat keep the storyline. I'm just warping it a bit. Hence, fanfiction. Anyway! Like I said it's different, but if you like "Darling, You are the only Exception" I promise you you will like this story.**

**Trust me. Now read on if you trust me :) If not, then don't.**

* * *

"Dammit! That's the fourth attack this week!"

"So how was work?" I asked Charlie sarcastically, not bothering to glance up from the book I was reading as he stormed inside the house. He threw his belt down onto the kitchen table as he made his way inside the house, quickly going to the fridge to look for the dinner I made him because I'm just such. a good. daughter.

"It's the Johnson's. Their sheep got attacked…again. It's the fourth time this week and it's driving me nuts! It just doesn't make any sense?" Charlie ranted, heating up the spaghetti I'd made and coming out into the living room to stand behind the couch I was on. I looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Dad, sheep get eaten by other animals? Other animals as in wolves and foxes and things, isn't that, ya know, 'problem solved'?" I concluded for him and he frowned down at me, shaking his head.

"We're not dumb, kiddo. If it were a normal animal, we would've caught it by now. That's the thing. The fences aren't broken into or anything. It's like something just swooped in their, grabbed it, and swooped out," Charlie scratched at his head, just as the microwave went off, "Spaghetti, again?"

"I'm not Chef Ramsey." I dead panned, flipping through a page in my book as looking up at him innocently as he rolled his eyes at me. He ruffled my hair despite my protests and ambled off into the kitchen.

"Clearly, the meatballs aren't even round." He called out from the kitchen and I huffed, setting down my book.

"I failed geometry, sue me." I laughed at my lame joke as he walked back into the living room, plate in hand and his mouth full. I watched as he walked into the direction of his room.

"Well, I'm turning in early tonight. Long day. Lock the doors and windows, Bells. Whatever it is out there, I don't want it getting in here." Charlie gestured towards the front door and I simply nodded my head.

"You got it, dude." I imitated that annoying little girl from Full House, closing my book and getting up to lock the door. Behind me I could hear Charlie's bedroom door close and I looked back towards the front door. As I was just about to lock it, a sharp snapping sound came from out front. My eyes widened briefly at the sound and I bit my lip as I decided what to do next. Go outside and look? Or lock the door and stay inside my safe house?

What would a smart person do?

I turned the door knob and opened the door slowly, quietly. Once I was outside, I shut the door behind me and turned to face my front yard. It was a pretty dark night and if not for the full moon above me, I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn't be able to see a thing. I opened my eyes wider as though that would somehow help me see better in the dark as I slowly made my way out front.

"Hello?" I asked and then immediately shook my head at how stupid that was. Like whatever it was out here was going to say hi back? I zipped up my hoodie just a bit higher, the chill of the night getting to me. Just as I was about to call it quits, something moved out of the corner of my eye. I jumped, my head swiveling in the direction of the movement, "Who's there?"

Another snapping sound.

Oh fuck! It's just like in those scary movies! Where the stupid main character girl hears something and goes to check it out then gets her eyes ripped out of her sockets by some deranged red neck man-child with mommy issues!

"Fuck this!" I damn near shouted, turning on my heel and bolting inside like a mad women. I slammed the door shut, locking it and sprinting upstairs to my room. I locked my bedroom door because safety first! Then teamwork! I placed my hands on my hips as I tried to catch my breath, panting and running a hand through my hair as I started to sweat. The abrupt temperature change from cold outside to hot inside always did that to me so I ambled over to my window and opened it, leaning against the windowsill.

"Oh shit…oh shit…" I muttered to myself, trying to calm myself down. Nothing was out there, it's fine, it's cool. If it's an animal, it can't get into my house anyway. Unless…it's not an animal! NO! Shut up, self, now I'm just being ridiculous. For good measure though I turned around slightly, my eyes gazing out of the window into the yard. Nothing. Just the tree by the window, the sky, the grass, nothing out of the-Holy shit!

Something just ran across my yard!

"…the fuck?" I exhaled, my heart pounding in my chest as I looked outside but couldn't find it. It was running at like…a 72 miles an hour! I shut my window, locking it before walking backwards to my bed; upon feeling the back of my legs hit the edge I let myself sit down.

Whatever that thing was…it was definitely not a wolf or fox or something.

* * *

"Did you guys here what happened to Mike's dog last night?"

"Yeah, dude! The thing got fucked up! Some wolf or some shit ate the crap outta that thing!" Eric exclaimed, using hand motions and everything. I sat there quietly at the lunch table, picking at the alleged food on my tray.

"Oh my god, I know, right? Isn't that just so sad? I love puppies!" Jessica chimed in, sounding intelligent as usual. I looked up over at the Cullen's lunch table noticing that for the first time in…well, ever they weren't simply staring into nothingness. The blonde, beyond beautiful one, Rosalie was biting her nails as though she were nervous about something. That's odd, usually she was so composed. Frightening yet very well composed. Than there was her boyfriend, the big one, Emmett. He also looked on edge, his eyes darting out the window every now and then as though he were expecting something to lunge in at him. Rosalie's brother, Jasper, was acting the same way. Then their was Emmett's younger brother, Edward who always pissed me off for some indescribable reason. He was just one of those people where you looked at them and you think 'I would love to punch you in the face.' Anyway, he was fidgeting just as Rosalie was.

"The Cullen's are acting…weird today…" I mumbled more so to myself then anyone else but of course Jessica had to say something.

"Today? Don't you mean everyday?"

"No, I mean like, more than usual…" I added, trying not to sound too interested by them which was a lie because I mean, who couldn't be interested by them? They were all strikingly beautiful with stunning golden eyes and pale skin. They were almost ethereal. It was intimidating. Jessica huffed at me and made some weird girly hand gesture.

"They've been that way since all these weird attacks have been going on. Haven't you noticed, Bella? Actually there's a rumor going around that the big one, Emmett, is the one behind all the attacks."

"What?" I asked, making a face at how stupid that already sounded.

"Yeah, man! Look at'em! He's huge! How else did he get that way! He probably goes around at night and eats a bunch of-"

"Sheep?" I cut Eric off before his stupidity was allowed to go on any further, "You think he goes around….eating sheep….to get stronger?"

"It's possible." Angela commented suddenly and everyone nodded their head. I shook my head in disbelief, scoffing at their words.

"What the fuck? No it's not!" I stated and they all looked at me as if I'd just said that Oprah wasn't black.

"Well then how do you explain all these attacks, Bella?"

* * *

"I'm going out for a walk, okay Dad?"

"What? This late at night?" Charlie sounded flabbergasted and I ran my hand through my hair and shrugging my shoulders as I made my way over to the front door.

"Yeah? It's no big deal, it's not that dark out yet." I pointed out and He frowned at me, clearly not convinced.

"Bells, it's almost 8 o'clock at night. Why the hell are you going for a walk right now?"

"It's nice out, I'm bored, there's nothing else to do?" I listed off and he shook his head at me.

"Fine, go. Be back in a half an hour."

"Ooo, Charles in charge-" I began to sing and Charlie tried to repress a smile at my antics.

"Bella, stop."

"-Of our days and our niiiiiiights!" I sang out dramatically, making my way outside just as he began to laugh. Worked every time. I honestly had no idea why I'd had such an urge to go for a walk tonight, I usually don't like doing this sort of thing as I'm terribly accident prone and am bound to trip and break a vital bone in my body but for some reason, I just had to get outside tonight. As I walked down the sidewalk, a yelping sound caught my attention. I immediately stopped and looked around.

Does no one in this town notice anything but me?

Another yelping sound shot out in the dark and I whipped my head in it's direction. It was coming from someone's back yard. My mind quickly remembered the story of what happened to Mike Newton's dog. My body moved of it's own accord as I trotted quickly into the person's yard, making my way around back. Just as I thought, a dog house sat in the corner of their backyard…just near the woods. It was now finally dark enough outside to where I really couldn't see anything.

"Doggie?" I called out, whistling once or twice, "Here boy, come'ere boy!"

Nothing happened. Why was I even doing this in the first place? It wasn't my fucking dog, why the fuck am I risking my life to save this stupid animal! Because I'm too nice and too curious and too dumb, apparently, for my own good. I looked around and when I felt that it was safe enough, I walked up to the dog house, reading the name painted across the top of the doorway.

"Patches?" I said aloud to myself. What a typical name for a dog. Maybe it wanted to run away and die. I would if my name were that stupid. As I inspected the dog house I noticed that there was a leash attached to it, but the end where the dog was supposed to be was torn. Like something just grabbed the dog and ran, not caring if it broke the leash or not. Just as my common sense was coming back to me and I was about to leave, something moved just beyond the dog house, in the woods.

"Patches? Is that you?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest as I began to panic.

If Patches is a half-naked man with a butcher knife, then yeah, it's him.

"Patches…?" I repeated, taking a step backwards, preparing to flee for my fucking life. I gasped when a pair of glowing golden eyes appeared from the darkness of the woods, "Oh shit."

I'm going to die.

Serves me right I suppose. What kind of person does what I just did? Someone who doesn't value their life apparently. I held my breath as the eyes began to make their way towards me. As they grew closer, I could make out a black figure. It was short, shorter then me.

It was a wolf. Or a fox. Or a lion or tiger or bear or fuck! Why haven't I taken off running yet! Was my fight or flight response broken or something! Oh god, I'm defective!

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I shrieked out, shutting my eyes tight and blocking my upper half with arms, my only line of defense. I could feel the creature right in front of me, hear its breathing and something inside of me snapped. In a quick flash, I felt my leg kick out and connect with something hard sending it flying back.

"Ah!" The creature cried out…in a high-pitched, almost feminine sounding voice? That doesn't sound right? I opened my eyes and-

"Oh my god." I gasped out, lowering my arms instantly and staring wide eyed at the creature before me.

It was no creature at all.

It was…a girl; a very small, very very beautiful girl with piercing golden eyes that looked up at me helplessly as she sat crumpled up on the ground. From what I could make out in the dark, she had short, spiky black hair that framed her pixie-like face wonderfully. As my eyes looked her over, I noticed that she was wearing nothing but a tattered white over-sized t-shirt and very short white flannel shorts that were equally torn. What the fuck? Was she homeless? She looked so scared and frightened and I'd kicked her! Oh god!

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized for my actions and took a step forward, my body being drawn to her yet as soon as I moved, she flinched, her body tensing up and a small sound escaping her throat. God, she looked terrified, she looked-there was blood.

There was blood dripping from her mouth.

Blood on her hands. Patches was gone. Oh my god, I just kicked then apologized to the person who'd eaten Patches. Who'd eaten all those animals! This girl was eating animals! What the fuck is this? The twilight zone! But she looked so harmless, so lost…once again my mouth went against my mind's wishes.

"What're you doing out here?"

Stupid question.

She was out here eating all the animals in town.

The small girl looked up at me with those big golden eyes and as she did, the clouds parted in the sky, revealing the moon which shone down brilliantly against her face, illuminating it. God, she was gorgeous. Her eyes though, it looked like she wanted to cry. She wiped away at her mouth and it reminded me of a small child.

"Are you the one who's been attacking all the animals?" I asked softly, and she whimpered, a small sob escaping her tiny body. She nodded and I barely caught the movement. My eyes widened and instead of running for the nearest mental asylum and signing her up for it, I continued on.

"Why?" I asked, honestly just confused and extremely curious. I know I should have left by now but something in me told me that she wouldn't hurt me. That she didn't want to hurt me or anything for that matter. She opened her mouth to say something and my eyes were drawn to her luscious full lips. Damn, she was…so good looking…no homo! I think. Right now, I'm not sure. Something about her was just so alluring. She quickly shut her mouth, biting her lower lip and that was when I noticed her teeth.

They were sharp. Like, ridiculously so. Almost…kind of like…

"I have to go…" The girl finally spoke and her voice was so melodic sounding, almost like wind-chimes. It was airy and light and it suited her so well. She stood up and for a moment, we both looked into each other's eyes. Her bright gold boring into my chocolate brown.

"Wait!" I called out and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Vanished into the thin air. Almost as if she wasn't there to begin with.

Either I just hallucinated very vividly or what just happened, legitimately just happened.

"That was bananas…" I exhaled, biting my lip and running my hand through my hair. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. It had to have been a half an hour by now, Charlie was expecting me home.

Charlie.

I could not tell him what happened. If I did…I don't know what could happen to that girl. Why I was worried about her, I couldn't tell you but she just seemed so…distraught. Like she didn't want to do what she was doing…it was like she had to. It was like she had to eat those animals. Which if that's the case…

What was she?

I pondered this as I made my home, my thoughts coming at a mile a minute. That girl, I'd never seen her around before but she looked so familiar. Something about her…I'd seen somewhere before…her eyes! She had the same exact eyes as the Cullen's. Coincidence? I had no idea but I knew one thing for sure…

I had to see her again.

* * *

**A/N: I will update when I can and I will continue to update 'Darling, You are the only Exception' I just wanted to try my hand at the vampire thing. Also I was listening to a particular song and this idea just floated into my head. It will go fast yet at the same time, it won't explain too much too quickly. Stick with me and I guarantee you you will get a good story.**


	2. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm so glad to see that you trust me! I will not disappoint you honest! Read on and I promise I will answer all questions through PMS, but questions within reason. **

**If the questions regard the chapter, I will gladly answer.**

**If they're about something that will reveal itself in due time, I will not answer.**

* * *

Allotted times were now being assigned to the townsfolk; telling them when was a good time to let their pets out or flock or whatever. All because the attacks were becoming so frequent.

Well, not really.

They just kept happening and I don't know if it's just me who's realized this, but their's a pattern. Every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday nights someone's something was attacked or 'eaten'.

That was another strange thing. There were no carcasses being found. My dad and his fellow 'hard-working' policemen were stressing day and night trying to figure this thing out.

"You know it very well might be a serial killer, Bella."

"You know it very well might be a hungry coyote, Dad?" I dead panned, flicking the tv off because I knew I was going to miss whatever was on anyway now that this subject was brought up…again.

"This is serious, Bells! That's how serial killers get their start!" He raised his voice, using hand movements emphatically as though it would help prove his point. It didn't. He went on anyway though, "They-they take their BB guns and shoot at helpless squirrels and then move their way on up from there!"

"Them darn kids! Takin' their Red Ryder BB guns and shooting at things! They could shoot their eyes out." I mocked my Dad's unwarranted panic and he threw his arms up in the air in defeat.

"I give up with you! You clearly don't care!" He exclaimed dramatically and went into his bedroom, shutting his door. I waited till I could see that he'd turned his light off signifying that in 3 minutes, he was going to be completely passed out into REM sleep.

Now was my chance.

I quietly stood up from the couch and grabbed my black zip-up hoodie, placing it and zipping it halfway. It was kind of cold out tonight and I was far too lazy to change out of my pajama shorts so I figured a hoodie was good enough for now. I ran a hand through my brown locks and blew a few strands out of face as I made my way to the back door. Before I went outside I quickly opened the fridge, taking out a thawed hunk of steak to bring with me. I made a face as the blood dripped down my arm but continued on. I pushed aside the screen door and closed it shut, making sure to be extra quiet as I did so. I walked across my backyard, once I reached my destination, near the edge of the woods; I took a seat on the cool grass.

"Okay, strange girl, come get your dinner." I spoke aloud, almost in a whisper as I set the meat down in front of me. I sat Indian style on the ground, my hands placed loosely on my knees and I chewed on my lower lip as I waited.

This was my fourth night of doing this.

The first night, nothing happened. After about an hour, I called it quits and went backside with the meat.

The second night, after realizing the stupid thing I'd done, I left after an hour but left the meat out. It was gone the next day.

The third night, something actually happened. I'd been sitting there for about 45 minutes or so when I'd felt that odd tingly sensation you get when you're about to sneeze. I wrinkled my nose before I actually sneezed, my eyes automatically closing and when I opened them, the meat was gone. I was completely taken off guard. I whipped my head around in all directions, my eyes wide as I searched my surroundings but nothing. But I knew the girl was there, somewhere hidden in the woods. I could feel her watching me. So I'd stood up and waved a goodbye before heading back inside.

Tonight I was kind of pushing my limitations. It was almost 2 in the morning and sure she only struck every other day but it was still messing with my sleep schedule. I placed my elbow on my knee and propped my head up in my hands, idly watching the woods. I yawned and instantly my eyes grew heavy. I felt my head nodding off and before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

A sudden noise jolted me awake.

"Whoa!" I snapped my head up, shaking myself off of the sleep and blinking rapidly. How long had I been out for?

"Oh!"

Well that woke me up.

I knew that voice from anywhere. She was here. Right in front of me. I blinked a few more times, my vision clearing and yup, I was right. There she was, on her knees, leaning forward with a small, dainty outstretched hand making a grab for the raw steak. Her exotic golden eyes were looking right at me, wide eyed with fear and trepidation. I felt myself stop breathing; being so close to someone so beautiful, well, it literally took my breath away.

"It's you." I pointed out and I could have smacked myself for being so fucking dumb. She didn't move but I could see that she'd retracted her hand, she was moving slowly as though at any moment, I was going to attack her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her softly, and she bit her lip, my eyes drawn to the movement for a moment. She seemed to be contemplating something and it seemed to pain her somehow. Finally, after what felt like an agonizing few minutes, she nodded her head and I couldn't help but smile a little at her.

"You can have it, if you want…" I told her, careful to keep my tone nice and soothing, calm even as though I were speaking to a frightened puppy. Once again, her face was that look of contemplation and she slowly went to grab the raw steak, looking up every now and then to see if I was trapping her or something. I frowned at this; it hurt me for some reason to know that this girl didn't trust me. I really wanted her to though I had no idea why. Her movements, I noticed, though cautious, she was very graceful in her actions. It was like watching a tiny ballerina.

A tiny ballerina who went around eating people's pets.

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. The whole reason I'd done this was to figure out what she was doing. I looked up, opening my mouth but as soon as I'd made the decision to finally ask her about it, her hand retracted suddenly just as she was making progress, and she looked up at me with a look of almost disappointment. Her cute little button nose was wrinkled as she frowned at me. It was like she knew I was about to speak, but she didn't want to hear it so I simply shut my mouth and her look changed back to what it once was; expressionless except for her eyes. Finally she snatched up the meat, turning suddenly and before I knew it her back was facing me as she perched on the ground, her body tense as though she were preparing to sprint an incredibly long distance. She was going to run again.

"Wait! Don't go!" Against my better judgment, I reached out for her, my brain making a rash decision to try to stop her. My hand grabbed her wrist and she cried out in surprise, her head turning swiftly to look down at where my hand was.

Whoa. I'm pretty sure an electric current just shot through my body upon contact with her.

I blinked at this, my mind catching up with my body and I realized what I'd done. I'd grabbed onto the crazy psycho who murdered things. I looked up into her eyes and noticed she was simply looking at my hand in awe, her mouth parted slightly and her nostrils were flared slightly but she still looked amazing.

Even if she was maybe deciding to kill me.

Wow, she was freezing. Like, unimaginably freezing and her wrist, her small wrist was hard as stone. Guess she was oddly muscular…she looked it, probably had to be to do what she did. After a moment of her staring at my hand, she closed her eyes slowly, her eyebrows knitting together as though she were focusing really hard. Then she did something that made me feel some very strange, inappropriate things.

She moaned.

A small, sensual moan escaped her lips and as soon as the sound was made, a weird sensation shot through my body and settled uncomfortably between my legs, making me throb. Hearing her make that sound…oh god, it was so…uuunh! It made me bite my lip. I felt as though I were in a daze as my grip on her wrist loosened, my body feeling as though I were melting when I suddenly tensed up. Something was wrong.

The girl's eyes shot open suddenly, revealing jet black eyes.

Oh shit. I was done for. Not only was I unexplainably turned on but I was now extremely terrified. I was going to die. I should've seen this coming. Oh, hello Common sense! I'm glad to have finally met you! I released my grip on her hand and fell backwards, catching myself with my arms but my butt falling back onto the grass. I stared up at her wide eyed as I watched her body begin to shake, an odd growling noise erupting from her chest. She looked back at me one more time, her tiny fist clenching the raw meat in her hand as her eyes pleaded with mine for understanding.

Understand what, bitch! That you're some weird monster? She bit her lip, looking torn before she took off at breakneck speed into the woods. In a few seconds, she was gone and I was left to sit there on the grass thoroughly traumatized, I felt.

But that didn't stop me from trying again the next night.

Bella Swan: Smartest girl in Forks. Actually, no, that was probably true no matter what stupid thing I did.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Charlie had just gone to bed.

Why was I doing this again? Even after the girl, who, I feel the need to repeat myself with this, eats animals, appeared last night and we touched, and it was weird and her eyes changed colors proving to me that something was up! That something was wrong here?

I don't know but I've simply decided to no longer question it lest I seek out a counselor to diagnose all the things wrong with me. Right now, I can tell that there's something wrong with me for doing this, I don't need to waste money having a shrink telling me it.

Anyway!

I decided not to go barefoot this time, in case she decided to take off again. I slipped on a pair of Chuck Taylor's and stepped out side, of course the usual piece of raw meat in my hand. This one was extra bloody and it was really grossing me out. Surely the girl minded eating meat this way? Well, I guess not since she kept taking it.

I treaded across the grass, to my usual spot and sat down. I placed the meat before me and exhaled, puffing my cheeks and I then I heard a giggle. Well, that was fast.

"Hello?" I ventured, blushing a bit as I'm guessing the girl had been laughing at the face I'd made. I leaned forward a bit then almost fell back as the girl suddenly appeared from the woods. She looked shy then, taking small steps toward me, her one arm behind her back as the other held it there, her small hand appearing on the other side as it clutched at her forearm. This presented me with her front, showing off her white shirt that she was still wearing. It looked more torn and ragged then ever. There was dirt stains on it and other darker stains that I'm assuming were from blood but it looked like she'd been washing them somewhere, probably a small pond nearby.

She smiled shyly at me then raised an arm, pointing at the meat before me. I placed a hand on it, looking up at her and she nodded her head. I smiled at her behavior and then she did something that completely caught me off guard.

She grinned back at me.

Once again, my breath was taken from me by this girl. Her smile was dazzling. Her teeth were sparkling white, perfect and small, sans the unusually sharp canines, just like her and as if that weren't enough she had the cutest little dimples in her cheeks. My smile grew wider and I pushed the meat towards her. She bent down gracefully, picking it up and looking down at me appreciatively. Just as I was about to speak, a car alarm went off and she snapped to attention, her body tensing before she took off once more into the woods.

Fuck that! I'd come too far and made too much progress to let it end here! Before my brain could gain control of my body, I'd taken off after her running as fast as my legs could carry me. Now, I'm not totally out of shape but I've been graced with a fast metabolism and I kind of abuse that to where I really don't exercise as much as I should so I was dying after about 5 minutes of this.

Oh and did I mention I'm clumsy?

Well, surprise, surprise, I tripped. I tripped over a rather large root, sending me falling face forward down onto the forest ground.

"Oh fuck me…" I grumbled, wincing as I slowly pushed myself up off the ground. I rubbed my arm as I looked at my surroundings, astonished to find myself in a clearing. It was almost like a small valley, hidden in the woods. It had a small pond, a few rocks, some flowers, and the moon and stars were easily viewed from here.

"Wow…" I muttered, taking a few steps into the clearing, my head turning slowly to take in this beautiful area. A few steps later and I felt my foot catch something else.

Oh come on! I felt my body falling forward and I shut my eyes for the inevitable but the inevitable never came. I felt arms wrap around my waist and carefully set me standing up straight again. I opened my eyes to the see the girl standing right next to me, a hand placed delicately but protectively on my waist. Her face was mere inches from mine and I felt myself begin to blush. Almost as soon as my cheeks, undoubtedly, turned red, she made an odd face at me before taking a few quick steps away from me.

"No! Don't leave again!" I said, despite my better judgment. She stopped her movement and simply looked at me and I stared right back at her, not daring to blink because I felt as though if I did, she'd disappear again.

"You're…not going to kick me again…are you?" She asked me, her voice tentative, a look of uncertainty on her face and that question damn near broke my heart.

"No! Never! I would never hurt you!" I blurted out and I could tell I'd caught her off guard, I blinked a few times, stuttering a bit before I back tracked, "I-I mean, other than what I did…last week but that was an accident! I would never willingly hurt you! I don't want to!"

The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile and I felt a wave of relief wash through me.

"So thanks for earlier, I'm so clum-" I began, looking down at what I'd tripped on only to stop short. Holy shit, I'd tripped over a grave. A makeshift grave but a grave nonetheless; I looked up at the girl and she looked away from me, her eyes filled with shame and unshed tears suddenly, "Is…what is this?"

"I bury them." She said simply and I caught on quickly.

"The animals? You…you don't eat them?" I asked and she shook her head no, letting out a soft sigh and she pointed to the left of her, my head turning to follow. Off to the side, lie the steaks I'd given her only they were different looking. They looked dry and shriveled up…like all the juices and blood…had been…sucked from them.

"I don't like to eat the animals, you know. I have to." She explained, somewhat vaguely but her tone seemed so innocent and her words so simple that I couldn't help but trust her, a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step toward her and she stepped back, although it looked like she didn't want to. She opened her mouth to explain but it looked like she thought twice about it, deciding against it. Instead she looked up at me again with those pleading golden eyes, like she were trying to get me to silently understand her predicament.

I'm not a mind reader…so…that wasn't going to work. I'm also not stupid when it came to people, even…strange people, and I could tell she simply didn't trust me. We would have to go slow. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about why she was 'eating' the animals and for some reason; I was okay with not knowing the answer for now. Talking to her was already easing the odd desire I had to be near her.

"What's your name?" I asked her and she pursed her lips, so I smiled gently at her, extending a hand to her, "Mine's Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

"Bella." She repeated, a smile finding its way across her cute little face and the way it sounded coming from her mouth, made me like the name, despite my previous distaste for it. Apparently she liked it too because she stuck the tip of her tongue out slightly, wrinkling her nose cutely before grinning innocently at me, "Bella! That's a beautiful name!"

"So…what's yours?" I asked once more and this time it was a different.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I like Alice though." She finally told me and I felt my heart swell with accomplishment and joy. We were getting somewhere!

"I like Alice too." I replied dumbly and a quick look of shock and embarrassment crossed her face and then I realized what I'd said, "Oh! Uh, I mean the name! I like the name, it suits you."

"Oh…" A look of…disappointment graced her pixie like features and I pondered this but before I could delve deeper into it, she sneezed suddenly and god damn, it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen or heard! I chuckled slightly as she wiped adorably at her nose before grinning sheepishly up at me, "Uhm…so thanks for the meat by the way."

"No problem."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"'Feed' me" She brought her hands up in quotations at the word feed and I shrugged my shoulders at this. She cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy, "People all over town are freaking out because something's been eating their pets and instead of being afraid like everyone else, you sought me out. That's either very brave of you or awfully foolish."

"Probably a mixture of both," I couldn't help but laugh when she giggled at my response. That was the most she'd ever said to me. I love when things progress well! "You don't eat them though anyway, so clearly you're not dangerous."

She made a face of pure amusement at me, bursting into a fit of giggles. I furrowed my brows at this, not one to enjoy being laughed at. She sensed my displeasure and slowly calmed herself down. She pouted slightly, her eyes giving me a sad puppy dog look and I immediately melted at the sight.

"I'm sorry for laughing, it's just…you said I wasn't dangerous." She scratched nervously at the back of her head and I raised a brow at her.

"Are you?"

"Bella, I'm very dangerous." She stated simply, a pained look in her eyes. I felt another strong urge to wrap her up in my arms and hold her until the pain went away. This girl was doing weird things to me and I simply had to get to know her, to find out why.

"Why's that?" I asked calmly, at this point not really caring about the answer or the outcome. It seemed like it was too late to turn back now anyway.

"I am a monster." She said, her tone sounded so sad, like she was ashamed and because of that, they way she sounded, made her sound sincere…and I believed her. My eyes widened and if I'd known then what I knew now, I would've known that that odd feeling in my chest was my heart trying to tell me that my life was about to change; that now this girl, this Alice, was now forever intertwined with my life.

"I'm sorry, what?" I swallowed hard and she sighed, biting at her lower lip as she ran a hand through her spiky black locks. As she bit her lip, I noticed that her canines were back to a normal human size.

"I'm a monster. Well, to be more…specific…I'm…a vampire."

I damn near bust out laughing. I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, trying very hard to contain my laughter. This was a joke right?

"You're…kidding me, right?" I asked, pointing at her entire being before speaking again, "I'm not sure if you can…comprehend this but…vampires aren't real, sweetie."

"Bella…" She began, almost whining, "I don't eat those animals. I don't eat the steaks you give me. I drain the blood from them. I drain the blood from them so that I don't eat people because, oh god, I couldn't stand to kill a human when I can barely even harm a cat!"

"That's impossible!" I blurted out, my mind swirling at this new information, my hands coming up to squeeze at my skull, as though if I were to hold my head still, this would make sense. Although her being a 'vampire' would explain a lot of things; the attacks, the buried animals, the steaks, her weird on-again-off-again fangs, her pale skin, her weird eyes and who knew what else but so far the evidence was piling up.

Alice continued despite my outburst.

"I hate hurting those poor defenseless animals! It's not fair! I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this! I hate what I am!" She pulled at her short hair, pacing in front of me before she stomped over to the edge of the pond, crouching down into a fetal position. Her body was rigid and she looked like she was in so much pain.

Okay, what the fuck is going on! This girl claims she's a vampire and I haven't run for a priest yet! Maybe I should go hire a psychiatrist. Clearly, my brain was broken. But my heart wasn't, my heart was being pulled at its strings by this girl and I couldn't explain why and I've decided, I don't care. I'm going to listen to my heart on this one. Not like that stupid song by Cascada.

"Alice…" I began, making my way over to her. I stopped just when I was right behind her, setting myself down onto my knees, I carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. As though she sensed it coming, she flinched away.

"You make very rash decisions." She stated suddenly and I raised my brow at this but shook it off, deciding to ask her what she meant by that later.

"Alice…you can…talk to me? I mean…I haven't run away from you yet, so that has to mean something?" I began, easing her into this. She a small laugh that almost sounded like a sob escaped her throat.

"Yeah, that you've got no sense of self-preservation."

"How true that is, but still! Everything happens for a reason; I'm here with you right now for a reason so…please, talk to me?" This time she allowed me to place my hand on her shoulder and her body shivered, like she was reveling in the touch. I smiled at this new development and began to slowly rub her shoulder, my hand sliding easily against the thin material of the white t-shirt. I would have to ask her about the clothes later as well.

We sat there in silence, an odd mutual agreement between us that was no more need for words tonight. So many things had happened, strange things that I really shouldn't be okay with but for some reason, I blame Alice, I was okay with them. The thought of her being a vampire; actually the thought of vampires actually existing should've terrified me but it didn't. This vampire hadn't attacked me yet so I suppose that accounted for something.

I guess all would sort itself out in due time. Alice had finally relaxed herself, allowing herself to sit down fully on the grass so I did as well. She leaned her body against me and I sighed contentedly at the feel of Alice's body pressed against mine, she swallowed hard and my eyes widened when a strange vibrating sound began to emit from her body. It sounded familiar, almost like, Alice was purring? I continued to rub her back, holding her close to me and when she rested her head on my shoulder, it was confirmed that she was indeed purring.

Okay, I need to make a list of questions to ask her.

The sound was quite soothing and I felt my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. It had been an extremely overwhelming night and it was now starting to catch up with me. I shut my eyes and let my head rest against hers. As I began to drift off to sleep, I felt Alice swallow hard against me once again; her head turning slightly so that her nose was pressed into my neck and her purring only began to grow as she started nuzzling me. I was so tired that I didn't even register the feel of her lips parting against my neck, her teeth grazing the skin ever so slightly.

I fell asleep. And I dreamt that a pair of red glowing eyes were staring down at me before a dark figure with spiky hair leant down and latched onto my neck, biting me and sucking my blood. I awoke just as the figure was about to be revealed though I'd had a pretty good idea of who it was…

"Alice?" I jolted up right, my chest heaving as I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was at home, in my bed, "Was…was I dreaming?"

I rubbed at my eyes, stretching my body out and running a hand through my now tangled locks. Once my body relaxed, I looked about my room. Huh, I guess I was dreaming-

The fuck! My jaw nearly dropped when my eyes locked onto a very familiar looking girl that was sitting curled up on my window sill. Alice's eyes widened with alarm before a nervous smile broke out across her face.

"I brought you back home! Nothing happened, honest! I didn't even bite you! Well, I mean I nipped at you but it's no big deal really! I'm sorry, you're just so tempting! Oh god, you hate me don't you! I've already ruined this haven't I?" Alice blurted out quickly, one hand clutching at the window sill, her knees brought up to her chest as her other hand rubbed at the back of neck in a nervous gesture.

This weirdness ends now! Alice has some 'splainin' to do!

"Alice! What're you doing in my room!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter pumped out! Don't worry, 'Darling...' will be updated by Wednesday. I just like where this one is going and what I've got planned. Tell me what you think! Hopefully, you're smart and caught on to everything. I know I may have revealed the vampire thing a bit soon, but their's a reason for that, trust me.**


	3. There She Goes

**A/N: Awe! I love all the feedback I'm getting on this story! Each and every review seriously puts a smile on my face! I'm glad you all like it so much!**

**So!**

**To show appreciation to you, my readers, I drew up a picture of how I imagine our beloved Mary Alice Brandon to look!**

**The link is on my profile page, lemme know what y'all think, I'm interested :)**

**Now don't get me wrong, I love Ashley Greene too. She's vair vair sexy.**

* * *

"I brought you home last night?"

No shit.

"No, Alice, I mean, like, why are you still here? In my room? After bringing me home last night? I mean, you, you stayed the night last night? Why?" I asked, once again, gesturing at her with my arms for emphatic effect and she simply cocked her head at me, once again stunning me with her cuteness, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Why would I leave you?" She asked me, as though the mere thought of her not being with me right now was utterly impossible. I simply looked at her, my face expressionless for a moment because I really didn't know what to say to that.

"Uh…well, I, uh…okay, good question I suppose if it…were…to make sense! You can't just…just sleep over at someone's house like that without even being invited?" I scolded her yet that confused look on her face remained.

"But I didn't sleep?" She stated, slowly as though I were dumb. I raised a brow at her.

"Huh?"

"I don't sleep, silly! I'm a vampire!" Alice said matter-of-factly and I groaned at her, pulling at my hair slightly before allowing my arms to fall limply at my sides.

"Again with the vampire thing…" I grumbled, turning away from her and making my way to my dresser. I perused through a few drawers, tossing clothes out that I didn't want to wear. I glanced over at the clock, making a face upon seeing that it read almost noon. Great, I'd slept half my day away; thank god it's a Sunday.

"But I am a-"

"Yeah, I know. A 'vampire'," I brought my hands up in quotations at the word, turning and looking at her with a blank expression, "If you're a vampire…then how come you haven't bitten me yet?"

"Well, that's an easy question, silly human. I simply don't want to. I don't want to hurt you." Alice looked up at me, a childish grin on her face like she was proud of the fact she'd just admitted. I still wasn't buying it.

"Okay…prove it." I challenged, placing my hands on my hips, my body fully facing her. I swallowed hard after I'd realized the words I'd said because um, well after last night there was a good chance that she wasn't lying. An alarm was going off in my head saying 'DANGER DANGER. YOU'RE AN IDIOT' but of course…the nerves that connect my mouth to my brain were out of service at the moment. Alice raised a brow at my challenge, an odd smirk playing across her features.

"Oh, I can already see where this is going. I don't think you want me to do this, Bella." Alice warned me, gracefully standing up from the window sill, and making her way over to me. She stopped when she was less than a foot away and I looked down at her, a determined look on my face.

"I think I do or I wouldn't have said it." I retorted. Where in the hell was this confidence coming? Who is this in control of my body and why do you hate me so! Alice's smirk grew, her teeth beginning to show and my eyes widened when I visibly saw her canines grow, the ends elongating and sharpening to a terrifyingly sharp point. Her brilliant golden eyes seemed to darken, a faint ring of black appearing in the middle of her iris. She took a few steps toward me, a devilish look on her face, like she were enjoying this but it seemed false. The rigidness with which she carried herself showed that she was fighting herself every step of the way.

I blinked.

"RAURGH!" She snarled, and I let out a scream. In a flash, I was shoved up against my wall, right next to the dresser. Alice's small hands pinning my arms above my head, her lower body pressed roughly against mine and her lips, oh god, her lips were tantalizingly close to my own as her eyes bore into mine.

"Okay, okay, you can stop!" I squeaked out, my heart pounding in my chest which was heaving up and down with each breath I took. I was terrified but the more I looked into her eyes…the longer I was near her…feeling her, smelling her…I wanted more of her. I wanted more of her pressed into me. I wanted her to feel me…oh man, where was this feeling coming from? Alice's eyes were a pool of swirling golden black and her grip on my hands tightened.

"You're so tempting, Bella," Alice groaned out, she shut her eyes, looking like she were fighting with herself before she let her head fall to my shoulder, turning so that her nose and lips were touching my neck. She nuzzled into me and I could feel her lips part like last night, her sharp teeth grazing the skin, "God, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Alice…please…" I whimpered, squirming a bit as my panic started to overwhelm my desire to have her touch me. I believed her now, she was definitely not human. I gasped when suddenly, in a blur, she was no longer before me and I nearly fell forward with the sudden loss of support. Once I caught my balance, I looked up to find Alice, sitting fetal position in the corner of my room, her hands clutching at her soft, black locks, her face buried in her knees but I could hear her whimpering.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I didn't want to but you're blood was so loud and you smell so good and you challenged me! And I'm stubborn, so stubborn! I'm sorry!" Alice apologized profusely, her voice sounding so pained and filled with sorrow and regret that it killed me. Literally, it felt like someone was squeezing my heart. Quickly, I scrambled forward towards her, falling down to my knees before her, placing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear as I looked at her.

"Alice, don't, please don't. Its fine, really it is. I pretty much asked for it, I should've known better, I should've believed you when you said what you were. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you!" I reasoned with her and I stopped any further words when she slowly brought her head up, her face looked so sad, it was heart breaking. Her golden eyes were shining to the brim with tears and her lip was quivering slightly. I resisted the urge to wrap her up in my arms…for now.

"No, it's not okay! I almost killed you!" Alice cried out, a pained sound emitting from her and it sounded like someone had just ran over a small puppy. Oh god, she was breaking my heart! There was only so much that organ could take at this point! I wanted to hold her so bad but something within me sensed that if I did, it would make this harder on her.

"Alice, sweetie, please don't cry, don't cry because of me." I requested and she swallowed hard, blinking a few times and shaking her head slightly.

"I can't cry…vampires…can't cry." She explained weakly and my mouth fell open slightly.

Oh…my…goodness…that was so sad! This whole moment between the two of us was honestly the saddest thing I'd ever been subjected to my whole life! This made me feel like The Notebook was hilarious!

"Well…still and all, Alice, it was my fault. Please stop blaming yourself for it."

"But…but I almost killed you! I don't wanna kill you! You're my friend!" Alice exclaimed and I felt my heart swell with emotion. She thought of me as her friend?

"Friend?" I couldn't help but repeat the word and Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah!" Alice blinked away at the tears that would never fall, wiping at her nose with her forearm as she let her legs slide down so that now she was simply sitting on her bottom, her legs outstretched with me crouched between them, her back falling to lean against the wall, "Aren't we?"

Could she get anymore pathetically adorable?

"Yeah! Yeah, of course we are!" I couldn't help but smile in relief when my words brought forth a giant grin from her, the previous event seemed to completely fade from her memory with that smile, with my words and I felt proud.

"Yay!" She cried out happily, clapping her hands together like a giddy child and I chuckled at her, reaching forward to ruffle her hair. As soon as my hand shot out, she growled at me but I ignored it, showing her that I trusted her, and I placed my hand atop her head, feeling the softness of her unruly hair before ruffling it lovingly and instantly she began purring.

"You're too cute for words." I said without thinking, just watching her and she gave me a quizzical look.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked, wrinkling her nose a bit, her tongue poking out slightly as she bit down on the tip. I blinked, a blush arising on my cheeks and I noticed that her nostrils flared suddenly.

"Um…well…."

I'm incredibly smooth.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I admitted finally, seeing no point in taking it back now. She beamed at me, her dimples showing magnificently.

"Awe, well I think you're cute too!" She stated and I laughed out loud at this.

"Ha, thaaaat's a lie." Alice frowned at this, her head tilting slightly.

"No, it's not or I wouldn't have said it. I think you're cute. And beautiful too!" She complimented and she sounded so sincere and honest that I felt my heart skip a beat, my blush increasing tenfold. This girl was something else.

"Okay, so now you think I'm beautiful?" I stammered out, almost somewhat accusing her and she nodded her head emphatically, that innocent grin still on her face.

"You're very beautiful, Bella! Don'tcha sees it?" She asked me, a look of wonderment filled her eyes and I suddenly felt embarrassed of myself, of my low self-esteem so I ran a hand through my hair, self-consciously scratching at the back of my neck.

"Well…sorry to say but no, I really don't see it?"

"Silly human!" Alice exclaimed, catching me off guard when she suddenly leant forward, her hands coming up to gently cup the sides of my face. A chill went through my body when her skin came into contact with mine. Holy fuck, she was freezing…yet it didn't bother me?

Well that's honestly no surprise because by now I don't think anything could surprise me anymore. A bomb could drop from the sky and all I think I would do was go 'Oh yeah? This now too? Bring it on, bitches.'

"I guess I'll just have to convince you…" Alice muttered, her eyelids fluttering as her eyes drifted down to my lips. I simply watched her, feeling my own lids slowly begin to close as that wonderful feeling began to permeate the air once more. I…wanted to kiss her…I wanted to kiss a girl…a vampire? A vampire-girl, yeah, that's it.

Right on cue, my stomach growled. Ruining the moment is honestly like, my specialty sometimes.

"Fuck…" I grumbled, shutting my eyes tight in disappointment as that feeling slowly faded away and I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was. Alice looked curiously down at my stomach, her hands sliding from my face and she poked at my stomach and I couldn't help but giggle yet look back at her in astonishment as she looked back up at me, curiously.

"Wha's that?" She asked me and I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open in disbelief. Are you freaking kidding me?

"Uh, my stomach made a noise because I'm hungry?"

"Oh! Like one of those alarm clock things you guys all have now?" Alice inquired earnestly and I could not believe my ears. How long has she been a vampire? Was the whole stomach thing something that went away when you…became one? How did you become one anyway? And what did it mean for you? All of these questions flew through my brain but I didn't want to overwhelm her just yet.

"Yeah, kind of." I said simply and she clapped her hands once more, pleased with herself for getting it right.

"I thought so! So that means…you need to eat?"

Awe, she was so dumb. Like a child. An incredibly sexy, adorable, vampire child. Yeah, she was sexy. I'll say it, I'm not ashamed, I can admit when someone's good looking…incredibly good looking. I can appreciate both sexes. What of it?

"Yes, that is what it means."

* * *

"What's this thing?"

"That's a ladle…Alice."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice released a fitful of giggles, glancing up at me to see if I was laughing at, what I presumed was a joke, "You know? Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?"

"You mean Alice in Wonderland?" I corrected her and she shot me a quizzical look whilst still playing around with the ladle as she sat, cross legged on my counter.

"No, I mean Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.' Have you not read that?"

"It's a book?" I asked her, my brow rose up at this new information. Now it was her turn to have her mouth drop in astonishment. She swung the ladle around as she began to use her hands to talk, something I noticed she did.

"Yeah! It's a book! It came out when I was just a kid!" She explained, shifting a bit so that she was now facing me as she sat on the counter, "I remember staying up all night reading it when I was old enough and I simply fell in love with it! How can you not know it was a book?"

"Hey! Come on now, excuse me if my generation pretty much comes out of the womb with an iPod attached to their hands." I joked and she cocked her head to the side.

"Does that mean you do not read?"

"No! No, I read. I just, you know, to me, for me Alice in Wonderland is a Disney movie." I explained and Alice shook her head slowly in understanding.

"I remember Walt…" She muttered to herself, returning her attention to the ladle, holding it between her two hands so that the ends were pressed into her palms.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused but Alice's attention was no longer on me. Yeah, she was totally just like a child. I rolled my eyes, opening my cupboard and pulling out a box of Mac and Cheese. I set it down onto the counter, near the stove and placed the pot filled with water atop the lit flame, "Man, I hate waiting for water to boil."

"Humans are always so impatient." Alice commented absently and I shook my head at her, goddamn she was goofy. Is it wrong that this made my like her more? Like her…as a friend I mean.

"Vampires are always so blood…sucky." I cleverly retorted and I giggled when Alice gently bopped me on the head with the ladle.

"Aha! Cheap shot, my friend!" Alice exclaimed, grinning like a child as she inspected the ladle, her eyes going cross and I couldn't help but laugh more even though she continued to speak, "You've only known that I was a vampire for less than 24 hours, silly human, how could you possibly know if we are 'always' anything?"

"Oh, so on top of violently hitting me with a ladle-"

"Violently?"

"-Yes! Violently! So on top of that, you're going to take apart my comeback? At least let me have that, Alice!" I joked and she released another series of giggles that made my stomach fill with butterflies at the sound.

"You are quite the dramatic little thing, aren't you?" Alice teased, sticking her tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue out as well in retaliation. She covered her mouth with her dainty hand, trying to stop herself from giggling anymore than she'd already had. I snickered at her actions, returning my attention back to the pot, the water starting to boil and I poured the noodles in. I looked around for the ladle to stir the noodles around so they wouldn't stick, my head snapping up and turning in Alice's direction, my eyes coming up to find her still holding it. She looked at me, then the ladle, then back up at me, a sheepish grin making its way across her face.

"Yeah, I kind of need that back, Alice." I stated, holding my hand out.

"Kind of need it? So not all the way then? You don't really need it back?" Alice teased me some more, grinning foolishly, sticking her tongue out once more and biting at it as she grinned. I scoffed at her, putting my hands on my hips.

"I would very much like my ladle as it is not a toy like you seem to think." I quipped, doing my best impersonation of someone who sounded sophisticated. She blinked a few times before lowering her head in defeat, releasing a fake sigh as she relinquished the ladle, handing it over. I snatched away from her before she could get any bright ideas.

"Hey...Bella?" Alice asked, her tone suddenly sounding unsure and wary. As I stirred the noodles, adding in the butter, milk, and cheese powder, I looked up at her, raising a speculative brow.

"Yeah…?" I responded, pausing now as I noticed the grace with which she carried herself seemed to fade and she began to fidget with her hands; Looking up at me with big, uncertain eyes.

"I really-" Before she could continue, she snapped her head up, her body going rigid with attention. I gave her a quizzical look at this sudden change of pace before-

"BELLA-BEAR! I'M HOME!"

Why do all Dads have the worst timing in the world? I honestly could've shot him in the face with his own handgun right then but I simply resorted to squeezing the shit out of the ladle still in my hand. Then I realized…Alice was here! I turned my head quickly in her direction only to find that she was already gone. What? Where had she gone off to! My head swiveled in the direction of my dad as he entered the kitchen, scratching his stomach and stretching with his other free arm.

"Mac & Cheese?" He asked me, sounding displeased and now he really was asking for it.

"Short shift?" I countered and he frowned at me, clearly confused, "I meant at work? You leave early or something?"

"Yeah…slow day. No attacks for the past…3 nights now? I'm goin' over to Bill's house to go fish. Wanna come? Jacob should be there?" He offered, taking a beer out of the fridge before walking out of the kitchen, into the living room and I heard him open the front door, pausing to listen to my response.

"Uh…no, I'm good. I'm sick." I stated randomly and I could've slapped myself.

"Sick? With what?"

"A sickness?" Was all I could come up with; Wow, I was so not a good liar, "Anyway…I'm just going to…chill out in my room, 'kay love you bye!"

"Bye?" Charlie replied warily, and I bolted up the stairs to my room, completely forgetting about the Mac & Cheese. I trotted over to my bedroom door and I prayed to whatever dude was up there in the clouds that Alice was somewhat smart and had decided to hide in here. I held my breath before I turned the knob, stepping inside.

"Bella!" A wind-chime voice cried out ecstatically.

Oh thank god.

"Alice! Oh thank goodness, I thought you left or something and I was worried-"

"I would never leave you, Bella!" She said cheerily, smiling at me as though I was only thing in the world that made her happy and I couldn't help but smile back, my heart swelling once more with elated emotions. She was so charming. I shook my head a bit as my mind finally registered her words. Never leave?

"Alice…do you…even have somewhere else to go? Like…a home or something?" I asked softly and Alice's face fall and I could've kicked myself for causing her to be anything but happy but these things had to be asked.

"No…" She answered sadly and before my common sense could even get a word in edge wise my big fat mouth blurted out:

"You can stay with me!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright I hope you all picked up on the small things here. The mention of Alice liking Lewis Carroll's book is in there for a reason. The book came out in 1865. So! Reviews and feedback is always appreciated and like I said, go check out the picture if ya want, ya don't have to. Just something for you readers I surpose :)**


	4. Dismantle Repair

**A/N: Alright, so don't beat me up but...I kind of have a writer's block for 'Darling'**

**DON'T HIT ME! I will try to get over it as best as I can.**

**Anyway, I want you all to know I appreciate every single review and I simply love waking up and seeing how many I get and all the wonderful things you guys have to say, even the suggestions and critiques. They help me out greatly. Don't ever be afraid to say something.**

**So quick funny story for y'all.**

**This lady comes through my drive through and goes: "So I'm out here looking for your dollar menu, where is that at?"**

**"...it's...on the menu." I say, somewhat reasonably nicely. Because...what the hell else do I say to that?**

**"But where?"**

**"I don't know, ma'am, I haven't memorized it."**

**Then! Some other woman pulls up and goes "I'll have a fish-filet but without lettuce or mayonaisse."**

**"It doesn't...it doesn't come with that but okay."**

**Long pause. Then she goes, "Make sure there's no lettuce or mayo on it."**

**"Ma'am, it doesn't come with that."**

**"What comes with it?"**

**"Fish, tartar sauce...and cheese. Are you aware of what you're ordering?" (I have no idea why I'm not fired yet, I am so rude to customers. I've never been yelled at by a customer though, it's all in the smile. Being adorable is honestly a weapon)**

**Long pause.**

**"It doesn't say on the screen that you've taken off the mayo and lettuce, make sure you do that." (Wtf, right? She was totally stoned, I swear it.)**

**"Will you just pull forward, ma'am?"**

**I hate my job. Anyway, read on, I just wanted to share some stories.**

* * *

"Alice, put that down right now!"

"It smells!"

"No shit, it smells! Good! It's deodorant!" I slapped my hand to my forehead, dragging it back through my hair and letting out an exasperated sigh. My god, this girl will be the death of me. She gets into everything! Right now, as we speak, she's sprawled out on my floor going through everything she can get her little hands on!

"I don't know what that is!" She whined out, rubbing it on the tip of her nose and sticking her tongue out afterwards, chucking the deodorant across the room where everything else she didn't like was piled up. I groaned at the sound it made as it collided with my laptop, which she decided was 'deplorable use of mankind's mind'. I watched her with narrowed eyes as she stood up abruptly albeit gracefully, making her way over to my dresser where she stopped, looked up at me and simply stared.

"What?" I dead panned and she continued to stare, blankly, "WHAT?"

"I'm booooooored!" She whined petulantly and then proceeded to knock off items from the top of my dresser; make-up, old pop cans, books, pictures. She began giggling her wind-chime laughter while I looked at her with disbelief. She was such a brat!

"Stop that! All of those things were organized!" I shouted and she stopped mid-swat and looked up at me incredulously.

"Organized? Bella, all that stuff looked like you simply threw it there with reckless gay abandon." Alice stated, her tone light and innocent as she, I'm pretty sure, insulted me.

"Yeah! I threw it there into perfect order!" I said matter-of-factly and she rolled her eyes at me. SHE rolled her eyes at ME? "If you're so bored, go do something!"

"Okay! Let's go do something!" She exclaimed excitedly, I blinked and in a flash she was right before me, standing on all fours on the bed with me. I almost fell back onto the pillows. Damn, she was fast. I was almost cross-eyed trying to look into her face what with how close she'd gotten to me.

"Like what?" I asked her, not amused that was until she made the cutest pouting face ever.

"I don't know…I really haven't…ventured…out there yet…" She mumbled vaguely, lowering herself so that she now sat cross-legged in front of me. She chewed on her bottom lip, her brows knit together in thought and god, she was so adorable but so confusing.

"Alice, what do you mean?" I asked her, getting fed up with her mysteriousness. She shrugged her shoulders, her body language showing me that she was now going to revert back into herself and not trust me even though a few minutes ago she was acting like we were best friends…which I kind of wanted her to be, oddly enough. She just had such an amazing personality…so far. I guess I was jumping ahead of myself but honestly, it was hard not to.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Alice, please, I'm more than willing to listen to you. But I'm also more than willing to wait for you so it's up to you, whatever you wanna do, I'm fine with." I said calmly, reasonably. She looked up at me with those big doe eyes and a small smile made its way onto her face.

"You're so sweet. I knew you would be from the moment I saw you." She looked a little embarrassed at her own forwardness but I couldn't help but blush and smile at her words. She knew how to make my heart melt, that's for damned sure.

"So…does that mean you wanna talk?" I asked cautiously and she nodded at me.

"Yes, but I've no idea where to begin…"

"We could…play 20 questions?" I suggested and she raised a brow at me, cocking her to the side. I loved when she did that.

"Is that a game?"

"Yeah, I ask you 20 questions and you answer me, honestly. Simple." I explained and she grinned childishly at me, her dimples showing.

"That sounds fun!"

"It is! Okay, so…how old are you…really?" I knew a thing or two about vampires as I am not a simpleton so I knew that she could be anywhere from a thousand years old to hundreds.

"I'm 109, I believe? I've lost track honestly, it's not like people throw me birthday parties you know." She admitted and I couldn't help but look surprised at that new information. I did the mental math and my mouth opened in shock just a tad.

"You were, correct me if I'm wrong, 'changed' in 1901?"

"You're correct. I was turned by a doctor at the mental asylum I was sent to before some vile tracker-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Mental asylum?" I asked, my heart beat quickening and my panic button flicking on. Am I harboring a psychotic vampire in my room!

"Oh! I'm sorry, you're scared!" Alice stated, looking down at my chest then back up at me, "I'm not crazy, well I mean I am crazy but not psychologically disturbed! My parents put me in there because I used to have 'premonitions' as a child and back then that was a sign of mental instability and…you're still scared?"

"Well, a little, I mean…you used to see things?"

"Oh no, I still can. I can see the future!" She stated as though it were like saying 'I have brown hair!' I raised a brow at her and slowly began backing away from her and towards the top of my bed, near the pillows.

"You…see the future?" I asked skeptically and she nodded at me.

"Yeah, well not exactly. I can see what's going to happen before it happens but it's based on people's decisions. I saw you when you first decided to leave food out for me. I saw that you were going to continue to wait for me, and I saw when Charlie came home and so on and so forth but the funny thing about you…" She began, leaning forward a bit and I could only watch her as she pointed at me, "…is that you're very rash with your decisions, very impulsive. You surprise me, Bella Swan."

"Is…that a bad thing?"

"No, I like it. Very much." She smiled at me but this time it was different, there was a glint in her eye that seemed suggestive? "You've asked me 6 questions so far."

"Oh! Well…okay…um…what have you been doing the past 109 years of your life? Surely, you should know a lot but some of things I have and have shown you, you don't even know about?"

"I…have been avoiding humans….I try to stay away from villages, towns, cities because I'm scared." She said simply and the look in her eyes made my heart clench. She looked so lost and forlorn.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anybody…that's why I kill animals for their blood which I can barely even manage to do…I don't like being a monster, Bella." She concluded sadly and I couldn't help but frown at this.

"I don't think you're a monster, I mean…you don't seem like one to me."

"That's because you're too kind for your own good…and please don't hug me, as much as I want you too, you really shouldn't." She said suddenly and I tensed with surprise.

How did she-? Oh, that's right…she's That's So Raven.

"Have you ever killed a human before?"

"No." She stated determinedly, giving me a hard look that showed that the mere thought disgusted and angered her, "I've come close; I've wanted to, I still do but I would rather die than do that."

"So…are you…tempted to kill me?" I asked, swallowing hard as the air in the room became pregnant with tension.

"Yes. In fact, you're the most tempting human I've ever come cross. You smell so good and you're blood is so loud," I watched as she continued to speak, her golden eyes beginning to darken, "It's amazing. No one has ever affected me the way you do, every single thing I do I have to control and sometimes I can't help but react in a animalistic way towards you because, god, Bella, I really want to bite you."

"Wow…" Was all I could say, my mind completely blown by her words and she licked her lips, her eyes pitch black.

"Yeah…it's weird…" She muttered, her eyes lowering to stare at my neck and I began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze; I felt like prey.

"What's weird?" I asked in a low voice, my heart rate picking up as she continued to stare at my neck. Oh god, I can't move.

"Something inside of me…hurts at the thought of hurting you…it hurts…." She clutched at the front of her shirt, where her heart was.

"Your…heart?"

"I don't have a heart…died…when I died…You get dead when you become vampire." She explained and I started to panic. Her words becoming choppy and broken, it sounded like she was struggling with herself. The look on her face was that of focus but of hunger, of want, and I was scared.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked cautiously, willing my body to move but it wasn't working. I was officially the dumbest human on the planet.

"I hungry." She stated, leaning forward onto her arms and she began to crawl towards me on all fours. I scooted myself back against my headboard as I watched her crawl to me, "Just one bite…"

"Alice, please stop..." I muttered, my body breaking into a cold sweat and my hands clutching at the sheets below me. She jerked her head from side to side, as though she were shaking her head no as she moved towards with an almost cat-like grace. She reminded me of a lion or a jaguar, the way she was stalking me. I blinked and in a blur, her nose was pressed against my neck, her body straddling me as one hand squeezed at my shoulder in a claw-like grip the other gripping at my side, near my hip bone.

"I want to…" She growled inhaling deeply against my skin and shivers shot through my body, coursing down my spine as I took in the closeness of her body against mine, "Just one bite…I want to taste you…"

Oh god, this would be kind of hot if she weren't about to eat me.

And not in the good sense of the phrase.

"Alice, stop, we're friends remember?" I tried, my mind searching for any means of escape, for any way out of this. My basic instincts kicking in and telling me that the only way through to her was to either verbally or physically bring her back. I wasn't about to hit her so talking will have to do….for now.

"Friends?" She repeated and I gasped when I felt her tongue lick its way slowly up my neck and back down again, her grip on my side tightening.

"Yeah, friends, Alice, friends don't eat friends." I said slowly as though I were talking to a child but she only snarled at my tone and I could feel her fangs being dragged against the vulnerable skin on my neck.

"Stop talking," She commanded, inhaling deeply once more, "Relax."

"Alice, stop-" I began but was cut off when my body, despite the situation actually started to relax in her grip. What the fuck? It was like I wasn't even controlling my own body anymore as my eyes began to droop, I felt totally at peace, almost like I was ready to go to sleep.

"Niiiiice." Alice purred out, her voice was sultry and low, like she was seducing her prey. Which she was…and it was working. My mind seemed completely at peace with dying right now, it was frighteningly eerie how calm she'd made me. Must be some sort of weird vampire trick…vampire…Alice was going to eat me. The calming haze that had overcome my mind seemed to fade as I started to remember and realize what was going on. I was about to die. I blinked a few times and I became more aware of Alice and the fact that her body was now crouching over me, her legs bent on either side of my body as she continued to nuzzle at my neck, her source of sustenance.

I panicked.

I smacked her in the back of the head.

MOTHER FU-that hurt like a son of a bitch. I winced as tears flooded my eyes but it seemed to have done something, if not hurt her, it startled her. Alice completely ceased all movement, her body becoming somewhat of a statue. That is, until I heard a low growling sound emitting from her body, rising in volume and I gasped when her head snapped up to look me right in the eyes.

Holy shit!

I have never seen anything so beautiful look so terrifying. Her facial features were contorted into rage, her lips pulled back as she bared her glistening fangs, her nose wrinkled as her nostrils flared, her brows knit together as she glowered at me, her eyes reminding me of black holes. Her face was honestly less than an inch from mine and I felt my heart stop.

"Alice, please, for the love of god, remember me? It's me! It's Bella! I'm a person! I'm Bella!" I pleaded with her because oh man, I was so scared I felt like I was going to cry. Actually I think I was. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I noticed Alice's predator eyes watch them as they fell. As she watched, her face began to relax itself, her features changing from menacing to curiousness and then she blinked, looking back up at me.

"Bella?" She repeated, her tone that of realization and I nodded. Her eyes widened with fear and sorrow, the color still a pitch black but they were different, it was like, her humanity had come back to her, "Oh god, Bella!"

"Alice, wait-" I cried, my arms reaching out to grab her but in a flash she was gone, a blur as she launched herself over to my window, her hands working on getting it open as fast as she could.

"I have to go; I have to get out of here!" She kept chanting to herself, her mind clearly not in a good mental state as she was struggling with my window. Finally she released a snarl of frustration, tearing it off its hinges and shoving it open, "I'll fix that."

And with that, she was gone.

Is it bad that I desperately wanted her to come back and that I already missed her?

* * *

"Mmmm…"

"Bella…?"

"Unngh, wha?" I shook my head, rubbing at my sore, tired eyes, inhaling deeply as I rolled over in bed. Oh man, guess I musta passed out waiting for Alice….Alice! I opened my eyes to find Alice standing over my bed, a sad expression on her face, and her arms behind her back.

"I came back…" She whispered, sounding ashamed of that fact and I couldn't help smile gratefully up at her, sitting up in the bed, and wrapping my arms around her. Her body was hard but at the same time Alice was just so touchable, her body fitting perfectly in my arms. She seemed taken aback by my actions, a gasp escaping her lips, "Bella! What're you-"

"I was so worried you wouldn't come back! Where did you go?" I felt myself to tear up as I remembered how worried I was after she'd left earlier. I was scared for her; scared she'd go out and attack something she didn't want to, scared that she was going to blame herself for what happened. I wanted her to know that I didn't blame her, that I wasn't scared of her, that I wanted her to stay with me.

"I went to hunt…I-I needed to take care of my thirst because…well, because I saw what would happen…if I decided to not come back…" She admitted bashfully, her arms finally coming down to wrap themselves around me. I released a contented sigh as I buried my head into her stomach, breathing her in. I was so relieved, it was like having your pet run away and they'd finally managed their way back to you.

Alice was like…having a pet.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her, pulling away slightly to look up at her and she seemed surprised by my question.

"Am I okay? Bella! Are you okay? I almost…I could've killed you! Aren't you scared? Don't you hate me?" She asked me, her voice pained and I quickly shook my head.

"No! Never! It's not your fault! You can't control it!"

"Yes, I can, Bella! I should've known better! I should've known that it had been awhile since I'd eaten! I should've been more careful, I should've-"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. Just stop, okay? You're back and right now, that's really all I care about…" I said to her, resting my head back against her stomach and I could feel it rising and falling, that struck me as odd, "Alice, aren't you, ya know, dead?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you breathing?"

"I don't need to; it's a habit I guess. I like doing it too…"

"It's nice…" Was all I could say, feeling completely at ease with her near me once more. Alice had such a weird, calming effect on me. It was like having that one best friend where you could sit in silence for hours and do nothing and you'd be content. Alice was just so personable, whether she meant to be or not. Everything she did I couldn't help but love.

"I'm glad…" She whispered and I looked up only to find her looking down at me, a smile on her face and I smiled back. Her eyes were that wonderful gold color once more and it made me feel safe. I pulled away from her, scooting back onto the bed and patting the spot next to me. Alice paused for a moment, debating with herself and I simply waited for her, hoping. Finally, she gave in, hopping onto the bed and laying down next to me and rolling onto her side to face me.

"So we never finished playing 20 questions…" I began and Alice let out a soft chuckle, an amused smirk on her lips.

"We're at 13 questions, I believe."

"What's with the clothes?" I asked her, looking down at her ratty white t-shirt and shorts and she frowned at me, offended.

"Hey now! This is the best I could do! It's not like I can walk into a clothing store and be like 'Oh hey, so I want-boy, you smell good, can I suck your blood?'" Alice joked around and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Again with that, I don't get it. You seem pretty controlled to me." I said without thinking and Alice looked at me as though I'd just told her I was pregnant with twins.

"I tried to eat you like less than 4 hours ago, do you not remember that?" She reminded me and I just shrugged as best I could when one is lying down sideways on a bed.

"I guess so; I'm not worried about it."

"You are so bizarre, even for a human." Alice looked at me pointedly and I merely shrugged again, looking past her to see the time on the clock. Wow, I have so not been paying attention. It was damn near 1 in the morning. I had school tomorrow. What would I do with Alice? Enh, I'll just worry about that later, after all, tomorrow was another day.

"Alice…?" I began, pausing the briefest moment to think over what I was about to ask her, would she think I was weird for asking this? "Would you-"

"Yes, I'll stay right here. And yes, I will go change into some of your clothes; I can see why the dirt and blood stains would bother you a bit." Alice dead panned and we both broke out into laughter. She quickly got up, went threw my dresser, disrobed, and threw on an old band t-shirt of mine and some flannel short shorts. She twirled around, inspecting herself as though she nervous about this new look. Personally, it was kind of a thrill seeing Alice in MY clothes.

"You look fine, goofball. Hop into bed." I commanded and she saluted to me quickly before doing just that. She curled up against my front, rubbing me with her head, and stretching her body out as her hands grabbed onto my shirt, clenching and unclenching as though she were kneading against me. She pressed her face into my chest and I blushed hard as she inhaled deeply, over and over again, her body vibrating as she started to purr quite loudly.

"You smell goooood." Alice purred against me and I willed my body to relax against her as she cuddled with me; goddamn it was like having an over-sized kitten except it was hot.

Aaah, she was doing strange things to me.

"You are seriously just like a cat." I mentioned and she giggled against me, nodding her head in agreement. I shook my head, yawning as Alice finally settled down, her body pressed against my own perfectly and I couldn't have been more comfortable, her constant purring lulling me into sleep.

"Nighty night, silly Human."

"Nighty night, silly Vampire."

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that was somewhat of a filler chapter, I needed the basic info out and now Alice and Bella's relationship can REALLY develop. I want to expand a bit on that real quick; My version of vampire Alice is like, a feline somewhat. I want her to be graceful, quick, beautiful in her actions and adorable in her mannerisms. Imagine a cheetah I guess, or any other powerful feline animal. Think of the power, the way they hunt, the way they move.**

**I want to combine Stephanie Meyer's vampire with that. Making the way Alice acts very instinctual at times, very basic. But when she's okay, when she's not 'thirsty' think of a kitten, the way it's affectionate, the way it needs you and your attention. Anyway, hopefully you'll pick up on every thing else.**

**Because Alice is still also bubbly, friendly, personable yet sexy, alluring and surprising at the same time. She is Alice, ya know? She is brighter :)**


	5. She Is

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you know you make my day! Sorry I've not been on, busy week. I am no longer a highschool student! I've finally graduated! WOOHOO! So naturally I've been busy running around outside, partying and swimming and whatnot. **

**So to answer a few questions some people have brought up to me. Now someone mentioned the timeline thing regarding Alice. How Lewis Carroll's book is older than her or something like that. Yes, it is but Alice had said and I quote "I read it all the time when I was old enough"...get it? lol you need to read. Everything I write has purpose. Just pay attention a little. I have that habit of skimming through a book or a fanfic, missing all the important things a writer puts in there, I've realized I shouldn't do that because they write those things for a reason.**

**SO! Read and enjoy and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

"Alice, it's only for a little while!"

"I don't want you to go!"

"Alice, I have to go to school!"

"No, you do not! You just want to leave me!" Alice cried out, being completely melodramatic as she rolled over on the bed and curled into herself, her back facing me as I stood at the foot of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair, rolling my eyes. I knew she was just joking around but her words did pull at my heart strings. I really didn't want to leave her. Like I'd said, she was just one of those people.

"Don't be a brat; of course I don't want to leave you…" I mumbled, knowing that giving in like that would just make her day. I was right; she sat up quickly on the bed, turning her head to face me. Her hair was an absolute mess as she grinned wildly at me. Is it a crime for someone to be this cute?

I'd fuckin' arrest her…handcuffs….Alice…that sounds like a wonderful combination to me.

If I were, ya know, like that.

Which I'm not.

Maybe.

"Weally? Do you weally mean that?" She asked me using a baby voice, placing her forefinger on her chin and posing, her eyes wide with innocence as she looked up at me.

"Yes, really really."

"Aye, Shrek!" Alice responded, imitating Mike Meyers. I raised a brow at her.

"How the hell do YOU know that movie, miss Henry David-Thoreau?" I asked her and she frowned at me, pouting.

"Hey! I'm not that outdoorsy!" She retorted and I scoffed at her.

"Well, how do you know it then?"

"I'm not telling!" She grinned at me like the cat that ate the canary and I stomped my foot on the ground. She was such a little brat! That's going to drive me nuts now! She elegantly got up off the bed and made her way to me, standing so that one slight movement and she'd be pressed against me. She looked up into my eyes, a smirk on her face and I glared at her resolutely.

"You're really not going to tell me, huh?" I whispered, seeing no need to talk all that loud with her right in my fucking face.

"Nope. Have fun at school, sweetie." She leant up and placed a quick kiss on my cheek, completely catching me off guard. As I was doing an impression of a fish, she breezed past me and ambled off into the hallway. Holy shit, she just kissed me! Well not a real kiss but it was enough to make me blush and feel like I was on fire! "You're going to be late if you keep standing there like that."

"You're going to get punched if you keep being a butt like that," I retorted and I heard her tinkling laughter from the hallway; God, she made my heart melt.

Okay, so maybe I was like that.

"I'd like to see you try, my friend."

"Look, Charlie's going to be home at 6 tonight and I'll be home from school by like 3, okay? So just…stay here and try not to get into any trouble."

"Trouble? Me? No, never." I could hear her rummaging through something and a fitful of giggles bounced around the house. Apparently she thought herself very funny.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom, silly Human! Don't worry about it and go to school!"

I rolled my eyes once more as I made my way downstairs and out the door. I walked up to my truck and opened the door. Before stepping inside, I turned around to look at my house, where Alice was currently in…by herself. I shook my head and hopped in the truck.

"Today's gunna be a long day…"

* * *

Okay, so now I really wish I hadn't left Alice.

School's so fucking boring. I mean, it's always been boring but not like this. Not this bad. Not since my life has been turned upside down by a vampire. All of these exciting things had been happening to me and I was still expected to go to school? What the fuck, mate? I sighed as I propped my head in my hand, looking out the window at the dull grey day outside. As the teacher rambled on about King Lear, I wondered what Alice was doing. She was so mischievous; she could've gotten into anything by now.

"Miss Swan, would you like to point anything out about King Lear and his monologue?"

Fuck you.

"Um…" I sit up straight and glance down at the book before me, biting my lip, "Well, there are three motifs's being repeated here. The sanity vs. insanity motif, dark vs. light, and I believe the young vs. old motif?"

"Very good, now would someone like to point out the meaning of having King Lear run around naked through a field…?"

Oh ramble on, why don't you? I resumed my position and glanced up at the clock; 8:45 in the morning. God, it's only been an hour. Today was going to drag on forever at this rate. I guess all I could do now was looked forward to lunch.

Lunch always makes the day go by faster.

* * *

"Bella…Bella, the Cullen's have been staring at you."

"Yeah, I can fuckin' see that Jessica! It's creeping me out." I played with the apple on my tray, looking up every now and again to see if that weirdo family was still staring at me and oh! Lo and behold, yes, they in fact still are. All my friends sat still, trying to act normal but the truth of the matter was, everyone could feel it. I huffed, trying to be nonchalant as I looked them over. Something about them…

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch and everyone scattered out of there as quick as possible. I simply saw no hurry in getting to my next period so I ambled on over to the garbage can and tossed out all the uneaten food. Just as I was about to turn around, a cold hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Not hungry?" A cool, sultry voice spoke behind me and I turned around only to be met with the entire Cullen family, surrounding me in a semi-circle. Right before me stood Rosalie front and center, her grip on my shoulder tightening as I let out a gasp of surprise.

"N-no, not really…" I stammered out and they all smirked at me. I squirmed a bit under their gazes, feeling very unsafe right now.

"Neither are we, but if you don't cooperate with us then we will be and that's bad news for you." Rosalie stated her tone cold and stern. I swallowed hard, my eyes looking into every single one of their's, something in the back of my head was trying to tell me something but right now I was too scared to listen.

"Do you know why that could be bad for you?" Edward asked me, a vile smirk on his face and it pissed me off, the proud girl inside of me waking up.

"No, why don't you tell me?" I snapped back, trying my best to sound intimating but it failed as they all erupted into cruel laughter. Rosalie was the first to calm down, her smile vanishing as she resumed her glare at me.

"Are you retarded?" She asked me casually and I made a face at her.

"What? No, I-"

And then it hit me; the golden eyes, the pale skin, how cold they were.

They looked just like Alice.

Alice was a vampire.

THEY were vampires.

A whole fucking family of vampires had me cornered in an empty lunchroom. Can you feel the irony! Because I fucking can! My face turned into a look of horror as I stumbled back against the garbage. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"So you understand now? God, humans are so slow."

"Rosalie, don't be so mean to her. Can't you see she's scared?" Her brother, Jasper said and then he looked at me, smiling. I was about to run off in sheer terror but then a wave of calm overcame me and the desire completely vanished. What the fuck just happened? It was like yesterday when Alice was going to attack me, that weird feeling of 'everything is alright' had overtaken me and she could've sucked all the blood she wanted from me right then and there and I wouldn't have given a damn.

"Look, we're not going to eat you or anything. As I'm sure you've figured out, our eyes are golden just the like the one vampire's are." Edward said evenly and I was let out another gasp. Fuckin' I don't know what he means by the whole eye color thing but I do know what he meant by that.

"How do you know about her?" I asked, the calm feeling starting to go away as I thought of Alice.

"How do we not know about her?" Rosalie replied, making me sound dumb, "Listen up, human, that girl, that vampire you've been harboring in your house? Is trouble so why don't you let us take her off your hands, okay? Let us deal with her because you have no idea how."

"No!" I shouted back before even thinking. They all looked at me in surprise and I myself was surprised but I ran with it, "I can handle her just fine! You can't have her!"

"You just made…a big mistake." Rosalie snarled at me, her eyes darkening and I knew that look by now. I was about to be dinner. As I was about to shut my eyes, all at once, the Cullen's sniffed the air, snapping to attention and looking to their left out the window. What the fuck? It was like watching a family of meerkats discover a predator. Emmett, the larger one, let out a bellowing growl just as the window crashed open.

What happened next happened in a matter of seconds.

"Alice!" I cried out, as she leapt through the broken window, rolling to her feet before standing straight up. God, she looked frightening but powerful. Her stance just oozed intimidation, as she glared at the Cullen's. Her feet were together as she stood slightly sideways, her chin tilted up and her hands held at her sides almost like a Ballerina.

"Mary Alice…" Jasper began and in the blink of an eye, Alice was no longer there and I was no longer on the ground. I felt myself being carried, bridal style and all I could see was a blur of motion so I shut my eyes and clung tight to whatever was holding me. I was so scared right now, I'm pretty sure I started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you." I heard a lovely voice tell me and I opened my eyes to find Alice looking down at me with so much tender and care in her eyes that I started crying even more. I realized then that we'd stopped moving and that we were now currently in a secluded part of the woods. She's the one who carried me out of there and who was now holding onto me as though I were her child.

"Alice!" I sobbed out, pressing my face into her neck and snuggling desperately against her. She simply held me against her chest as she sat down onto the ground, keeping me in her lap. This must look odd as I am larger then her but right now I could care less. All I know is Alice rescued me.

"Awe, Bella, please don't cry! You're safe now; I won't let those mean old vampires hurt you." She whispered, stroking my hair and soothing me greatly. I don't think there is a better place to be then in Alice Brandon's arms. I giggled at her words, pulling away to look up into her eyes.

"You're a mean old vampire." I pointed out and she wrinkled her nose at me, sticking out her tongue as a response and I simply laughed more. After I'd settled, we gazed into each other's eyes, a comfortable silence enveloping us both. She smiled lovingly at me as she started to purr against me, she was so amazing. She cocked her head to the side, inspecting me.

"So…are you okay? They didn't hurt you at all, did they?" She asked me, leaning forward a bit to sniff at me. I giggled at her behavior, almost falling out of her lap.

"No, they didn't even get a chance to lay a finger on me, not with my knight in shining armor." I commented, leaning back a bit as she continued to lean forward, still sniffing me.

"Are you sure they didn't touch you? You smell different." She stated, and this time I did fall back as she pressed her face against my shoulder, inhaling deeply. I was now sitting on the grass, my hands and arms keeping me up as Alice kneeled between my legs, leaning forward against me. Oh god, my mind went all fuzzy and my heart rate picked up, I hope she didn't notice that.

"Uh…um, Rosalie…the blonde one, touched my shoulder…" I stammered out, biting my lip as I felt Alice run her nose up against my neck then back down to my shoulder. Her purring grew louder and she began to nuzzle me.

"I don't like it. You shouldn't smell like her." She mumbled, pressing into me so much so that I actually fell back onto the ground. Alice followed suit, her body now lying atop mine, her small waist between my legs and her hands kneading at my shirt as she gripped my sides. My chest vibrated as she purred against me and I swear to god that my face was as red as a tomato.

"H-how should I smell then?" I asked, trying not to sound like an idiot but of course that failed. She nuzzled her head against my neck once more and I could feel her lips grazing at the skin.

"Like you, you always smell so good." She purred and the feel of her breath against my neck caused me to shiver. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any sort of inappropriate noise and I wondered why it felt so right to have her against me like this, why I wasn't afraid, why she was doing this to me.

"Well, I'm sorry that the mean old vampire touched me." I whispered and she made a small 'hmph' noise. She rubbed her head underneath my chin before sitting up slightly to look down at me, a determined look on her face and her golden eyes only a little bit darker.

"That stupid family, I won't let them touch you ever again. I won't let them have you." She stated and I don't know if it was the look she was giving me, the words she'd said, or the way her body was deliciously pressed against me but my brain short-circuited and what I meant to say next was 'Actually, they want to have you' but instead I blurted out-

"You can have me."

Smooth.

I looked probably as surprised as Alice did at that moment. She looked down at me with wide eyes, more than likely thinking to herself 'Did she really just say that?' I swallowed hard and let the blush spreading across my face do all the talking. After a few moments of awkward silence, Alice's eyes lidded and a small smile found its way onto her face.

"Well, that's good because I want you." And that was all she said before I felt her lips pressed against mine.

I couldn't help but let out a moan because god, I think this is what I've wanted all along from the moment I saw her. If possible, her purring intensified as her hands tangled themselves in my hair, scratching lightly at my scalp as she moved her body against mine. It felt amazing, her lips moving gently against mine was so perfect; it sent amazing sensations all throughout my body. All of my senses were completely enveloped in Alice. I could smell her wonderful scent, taste her perfect lips, feel her body against mine, hear her purring and moaning as I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, see the stars she was causing behind my closed lids. Finally she pulled away to allow me air, her head hovering less then an inch above mine, her lips still so agonizingly close to mine.

"I saw that…before it happened…and I don't think that vision prepared me for how good it was going to be…" She admitted, pressing her forehead against my own. I looked deeply into her eyes and they were a swirling vortex of light gold and pitch black yet I wasn't afraid. I trusted her. She would never ever hurt me, even from the start I think I knew that.

"So I'm a good kisser?" I asked, joking slightly but in all seriousness I was a bit worried. Everything Alice did was done with a certain level of poise and grace. So of course she kissed like a goddess. Me on the other hand, everything I did was carried out with a textbook example of clumsiness and awkwardness.

"You're very good." She replied sweetly, rubbing her nose against mine and I laughed at her antics.

"You're very enchanting."

"No, you are. Really, you are. You've handled everything so well and you've been putting up with me and giving me a place to stay and taking care of me. I could never ever thank you enough and I can't believe how wonderful you are." Alice looked down at me sadly, almost as though she were ashamed of herself. I lifted up my hand, placing it on the back of her neck, sliding it up into her soft, black locks, massaging her scalp. She immediately shut her eyes, her chest rumbling against mine, and she sighed contentedly.

"Thank you but I can't help it with you…" Was all I could say because really, what else was there to say? I continued to massage her scalp and I could feel her body practically melting against my own.

"God, you have no idea what you do to me, Bella." Alice purred out, her voice low and husky.

"That's the second time you've said that to me," I pointed out, my hand running through her hair while the other found it's way up her backside, simply feeling her body; the curve of her spine, the feel of the taut muscles beneath my shirt that she was still wearing, "Why don't you help me out here and give me an idea of what I do to you?"

"Oh, I don't think you're ready to hear that just yet," She opened her eyes, the black starting to win out over the gold. Finally she sat up, backing away from me on all fours, "I have to-"

"Go, its fine. I'll just sit here…alone in the woods…all by myself…" I teased, sitting up as well and putting on a sad face. I looked up to see Alice frowning at me and I almost broke my façade.

"Bellaaaaa!" Alice whined and I broke out into laughter.

"It's fine, really! I was just kidding! Go off and maul a squirrel or something, I'll be here." I waved her away and she rolled her eyes at me, standing up slightly as she prepared herself to take off.

"Only you would have the guts to pick on a vampire." She stated and just like that, she was gone.

I missed her terribly.

* * *

"So where've you been all day?"

"Where've YOU been all day?" I asked Charlie and made a face at me.

"I'VE been at work, what about you?" He asked again, his eyes not leaving the T.V screen as I made my way into the house.

"I've been hanging out with my friends." I replied nonchalantly, making my way towards the stairs.

"You need to have friends in order to be able to do that."

"You're so funny that sometimes I feel like I'm living with a comedian." I started up the stairs, counting the seconds. I'd told Alice that it'd take me exactly three minutes to get from the front door to my room where I would meet her to open the window and let her in. Maybe one day I could properly have her walk in to my house but that requires me introducing her to Charlie which I can just imagine how that would go…

'Oh hi, Dad, I would like you to meet Alice. She's 109 years old and she's a vampire and she likes me and I like her.'

And knowing my dad all he would get out of it is the fact that we like each other and he would say 'you like my daughter! If you get her pregnant I swear to God!'

So, no, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"I know, right? It's like living with Brian Regan or something. You going to bed?"

"Yeah, I am. Night, dad, see you in the morning." I quickly made my way up the stairs and trotted into my room, a little bit over excited at the thought of seeing Alice again. I shut my door, locking it, and rushing over to the window. I looked outside and frowned. That's odd, I told her to be here in exactly three minutes. Where could she have-

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE-" I nearly screamed bloody murder but a cold, dainty hand covered my mouth and a body pressed against my back. I damn near wet myself.

"Silly human, you're going to make Charlie come up here with all that noise!" A wind-chime voice floated into my ear and instantly I relaxed. Her hand slid from my mouth to rest delicately against my neck, her fingers drumming against it gently.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I accused her, trying to sound mad.

"Spoken like a true lady."

"Oh shut up, you." I pulled away from her and made my way to my bed, hopping onto it and sprawling out on the mattress.

"Make me!" She challenged, hopping onto the bed with me and crawling over me on all fours. She looked down at me and I bopped her on the head.

"I'm too tired for that. I've had an eventful day, thank you very much!" As if to prove my point, I yawned suddenly and Alice made a cooing sound.

"Awe, humans are so cute when they're tired." She admitted, settling herself down so that she was lying atop me, her little body always fit so well with mine.

"Are we now?"

"Yes, you are. I wish I could sleep…" Alice mumbled and she let out a small sigh. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled her head underneath my chin.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked her softly, not wanting to make her feel sad or anything like that.

"I don't really remember being human but all of the things you guys get to do, does make me envy it. Being a vampire…is a horrible thing and there's really only one thing that can make it bearable…"

"What's that?"

"Finding someone who takes the pain away…" Alice let out another sigh, her small hands coming up to rest near my collarbone, fisting my shirt as she began kneading again.

"Alice…do I-?"

"You make everything alright, Bella. Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." Alice commanded gently and I laughed a little, closing my eyes and holding her close to me.

Oh Alice…

Oh school…

Wait a minute, I had school tomorrow! Oh shit, the Cullen's would be there!

"Alice! Wait! What about-" I tried to sit up but the pixie like girl atop me would have none of it as she kept me down.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I'm going with you!" She said simply and I laid back down on the bed, relaxing and closing my eyes as Alice snuggled me, purring loudly.

Oh, well that's a relief. Alice was just going to go to school with me.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Alice just the cutest thing ever? Also, I drew a picture per request by Author for the fanfic you may have heard of 'Equilibrium' I adore that story and the writer and I feel as though you should check out the story and the drawing! It will be up on the same website as mine, a little later on today.**


	6. SleepyHead

**A/N: I FINALLY FUCKING UPDATED! OH MY GOD YES.**

**To all of you who still are gunna bother reading this story after all this time, I THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU. I APPRECIATE YOU.**

**I have no excuse for my hiatus other than...some medical stuff and a wedding and a baby and some more medical stuff. I'm deeply sorry and I'll try to update more often.**

**Also I have a game for you! Without using Google, I want you to tell me who sings the songs that I've used for my chapters and if you can guess why I used those songs.**

**ALSO ALSO A BIG SHOUTOUT TO YOURRESIDENTFREAK! She/He got me back into writing because she/he was concerned for me :) Sorry for the she/he thing but you never specified, mate.**

* * *

"Grrrrrr…"

What is that sound?

"Eerrrrarrgh!"

It sounds like a dog growling but I don't have dog. Is that Alice? It couldn't be, it's the middle of the night. It must've only been like, an hour or so since I fell asleep and she knows I have school in the morning. What on earth is she doing? She's not on the bed anymore…

"Al…Alice, what're you doing?" I rasped out, sitting up on the bed and rubbing my eyes so I could see what she was up to now. I yawned slightly, restraining it so I could look at her. She was crouched down on my windowsill, her arms outstretched to clutch onto the ledge, and her black hair a mess atop her head. She turned to look at me, her golden eyes glowing in the dark, an innocent expression on her face as a few strands of her hair fell about her face. She looked stunning in the moonlight.

"There's someone out there." She said simply, her voice light and airy making the bad news seem like nothing. Literally.

"Oh, well alright then," I waved her off before laying back down. And then my thought process kicked in and I immediately sat back up again, "Wait, what!"

"There's someone out there!" She repeated, sounding more urgent. She turned her head to look out the window again and I carefully removed myself from my covers, sliding off the bed and quietly approaching her. I wrapped my arms around my torso which was covered in my night clothes, a loose fitting t-shirt and short shorts. I placed a hand between her shoulder blades, rubbing the spot when she tensed and I exhaled when she relaxed under my touch. I looked over her shoulder out into the night but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Who do you see, Alice?" I asked quietly, my head next to hers and I could feel her shiver at the feel of my breath near her ear. Awe, I have an effect on her. Score!

"Her." Was all she managed to get out before she flung open my window.

"Whoa, Alice, wait!" I tried to stop her and my brilliant idea to do so was to wrap my arms around her neck and try to pull her back inside. Bad idea. Alice only took this as 'Oh, Bella wants to come to!', which I'm beyond positive was her exact thought process, and she grabbed my thighs, wrapping them around her waist before she took off running at her deliriously fast vampire speed. I know for a fact I screamed bloody murder when she hopped down from my window and landed gracefully on her feet onto the ground, her impact leaving two small indents into the ground. My Dad was going to be pissed about that.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Alice looked back at me, the look in her eyes telling me that she would never let anything harm me in anyway possible. I tightened my hold on her, nodding my head slightly and Alice smiled before she took off running. I shut my eyes and buried my face in between her neck and shoulder. After a few minutes of this, I opened my eyes only to see the world blurring past us. Tree after tree, we zoomed through the woods chasing after whatever it was Alice saw. Suddenly, Alice skidded to a halt and I looked up to find a huge chunk of rock being thrown at us. I shrieked in fear just as Alice flipped to the side just in time.

"Holy shit!" I screamed out, my hold on Alice tightening immensely and I'm pretty sure that if she had to breathe, she'd be choking right now.

"Awe, you brought the human? So throwing more rocks at you for fun would be a bad idea, huh?" A female voice chided Alice and I knew that voice anywhere.

"Watch it, Rosalie!" Alice snarled out, her body vibrating beneath me as she began a low growl in her chest. The blonde stepped out from the darkness, the moonlight casting an eerie glow across her pale skin, her blonde hair looking pale in the light. The sneer on her face was definitely scary as she stood, poised and ready a few feet away from Alice and I.

"You watch your tone with me, Mary Alice!" Rosalie bit right back and Alice's growling only intensified.

"Why were you stalking us?" Alice asked, the edge in her voice reminding Rosalie that she was not messing around.

"I wasn't stalking you so much as…keeping an eye on you." Rosalie smirked at her own words, taking a few steps forward.

"Well, either way I call it creepy-" I quipped and the blonde vampire released a rather terrifying roar.

"Shut your mouth, human!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Alice roared right back and I squeaked before hiding my head behind Alice's. It was probably best if I shut up now. However, I couldn't help but poke my head back up when Rosalie began to cackle. Like, literally, she began to cackle like a witch or some shit.

"Oh my god, so Carlisle was right! You DID mark her! You marked a human! You truly are an interesting little vampire, Mary Alice." Rosalie leered at us, looking highly amused as she placed her hands on her hips, leaning back a bit as she laughed some more at Alice's expense. Marked me? What the hell was she talking about? My confusion must have shown on my face because Rosalie began cracking up even more, pointing at me, "The human looks confused! She doesn't even know, does she! This is priceless! Oh, I cannot wait to tell Emmett! He is going to laugh for days, really, days!"

"Sh-shut up!" Alice stammered out, standing up straight and shifting her weight to one leg, lowering her head a bit. She was embarrassed, I could feel it. I don't how I could, I just…could. I got down from her back but did not release my hold on her neck, only loosened it. I pressed my front into her back, trying to calm her down the best I could.

"Shhh, Alice, its okay. Don't let her get to you. She doesn't know what she's talking about." I whispered into her ear and Alice only lowered her head further.

"Oh, I know what I'm talking about. You don't know what I'm talking about, is the thing," Rosalie started up again and I glared at her. She was hurting my Alice and I did NOT like it, "Listen up, human, do you remember the night you first met Alice?"

Yeah, of course I did. I thought back to how I chased her through the woods, held her by the pond, falling asleep in her arms, feeling her nuzzling my neck as…she…My eyes widened as I remembered the ghosting sensation of fangs against my neck and the dream I had that night before I woke up to Alice in my room.

"_"I brought you back home! Nothing happened, honest! I didn't even bite you! Well, I mean I nipped at you but it's no big deal really! I'm sorry, you're just so tempting!"_I remembered what she'd said when I woke up. She'd nipped at me? Was that what Rosalie was getting at?

"All Alice did was nip at me? How is that a big deal or any of your concern for that matter?" I demanded to know, my courage coming from nowhere but quickly evaporating as Rosalie glared at me, taking a few more steps forward. She was awfully close now but Alice made no effort to back up.

"You're so ignorant. Alice didn't 'nip' at you, she marked you. Although I think it was a mistake, there's no way a human could be her forever. No vampire is ever that lucky." Rosalie looked between Alice and me, a dull expression on her face as she inspected her nails.

"Her forever?" I asked, not following this at all but for seem reason I felt the need to hold Alice closer to me.

"Yeah, her forever? You know, her lover, her mate?" Rosalie stated matter-of-factly as though I were stupid and my eyes widened at this new information, not quite comprehending this.

"M-mate? I'm Alice's mate? Like…like what animals do?" I stammered out, actually releasing Alice and taking a few steps back. What the hell! Alice turned her head to look at me and she looked so sad and lost, ashamed of herself.

"Yeah…animals and vampires…aren't far apart. I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't help it, honest." Alice began to explain weakly and I threw my arms up in the air, exasperated.

"Well, apparently you can't help a lot of things, huh!" I shouted at her and instantly felt bad because she flinched as though I'd slapped her across the face but dammit now I couldn't help it. This was all too much for me right now.

"It's supposed to be you, I know it is. I can feel it and I know you can too. That pull, that need, that want. I know you feel it, Bella," Alice pleaded with me and with her words, my heart began to pound louder and as it did, Alice brought a hand up to her chest, "I can feel your heart beating because it's mine too."

"WHAT!" I clutched at the front of my shirt, pulling at it as I stared wildly at the vampires before me. What is this shit!

"You're freaking her out, Mary Alice. Allow me to explain in easy, simple human words," Rosalie suddenly chimed in, blurring before me and jabbing at my shoulder with a sharp prod from her index finger, "Do you know the old saying 'When one door closes, another opens?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay and how they say that when one dies, another is born?"

I nodded my head again, more slowly this time because I was now officially lost.

"Well, when a person dies and becomes a vampire, their body does in fact die but their soul remains in tact. Their soul is then automatically forever bound to another's, which would be considered their mate. Like I with Emmett. Usually it is another vampire. However, sometimes…" Rosalie glanced back at Alice who rubbed at the back of her neck then back at me, "…it's a human. With a human, it's different. More special."

"How…so?" I asked quietly and Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"You're so dumb," She leant back, rubbing at the bridge of her nose as though she had a headache, "Okay, so do you remember what I said like, two seconds ago about how two vampires are destined to be together forever, their souls entwined with one another's?"

I nodded my head because I was now apparently a bobble-head and this was all I could do.

"When a vampire is destined to be with a human, it's not just their souls. You see, it's because a human is not dead yet, they still have their heart. When a human is meant to be with a vampire, it's not just their souls that intertwine but their heart becomes the vampires, thus making their heart one," Rosalie laced her hands together, indicating the whole 'one' concept to me before she threw her arms up in the air and shook her head, her tone making her seem bored and uninterested now, "It's very romantic and whatnot. It's considered to be a beautiful anomaly in our world; it's envied by many because the bond between the two ends up being stronger than a usual vampire/vampire bond. Do you understand it now? Got it memorized?"

"I think so…?" I squeaked out, not wanting to have her talk to me like this anymore. It was downright scary. My eyes flickered back and forth as I stared at nothing, my thoughts going a mile a minute. Okay, yes I thought Alice was beyond hot and attractive, I loved her laugh and her smile and the way she acted and everything about her. I did love Alice but was I in love with her? Was I ready to spend the rest of my life with her because of some weird vampire voodoo thing? I…I had no idea. I needed more time. More time to think about this.

"See, I personally feel like this whole thing is a huge mistake on Alice's part because a human/vampire bond is stupidly rare and there's no way that YOU of all vampires gets to have it." Rosalie gestured over at Alice who lowered her head once more, kicking at the ground as though she were being scolded. I frowned at the way Rosalie was treating my Alice, the way she was making her feel because…as weird as it was, I could feel it too. I could feel how Alice was feeling and I wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

"Knock it off, you bitch! Haven't you already said enough?" I shouted out suddenly and both vampires looked up at me as though I were insane. I froze because I am insane. Who yells at Rosalie Cullen? The blonde snarled at me and just as it looked like she was ready to attack me, she stopped, standing straight up and looking back behind her. I brought my forearms down which I'd raised up to protect me. I watched as Rosalie seemed focused on whatever it was she was looking at before she turned to look at me once more, a calm expression on her face.

"I have to go. Good luck figuring your shit out." She smirked at both Alice and I before in a blur, she was gone.

Bi-polar bitch.

"Um…Bella?" My head shot up to look at the small pixyish vampire before me, her tiny voice startling me. She ran a nervous hand through her hair, avoiding looking at me, "If…if you don't…want to be with me…like that, I understand…"

"Do I have a choice?" I couldn't help but ask and I could tell my question hurt her as she glanced up at me briefly before glancing back down at her feet.

"You do…yes. I don't wanna force you into a relationship with me like that, so yes, you'll always have a choice…I, however…" She trailed off and I couldn't help but take a step towards her.

"You however…what?" I urged her to continue and she finally looked up at me, her expression heartbreaking.

"As a human, you have the choice to not be with me. You can always find another but as a vampire; I will always forever be in love with you. I will never have another mate because I marked you; you're my forever, Bella…" Alice trailed off once more as her golden eyes bore into mine, conveying to me everything that Alice couldn't find the strength to say aloud. She really did love me with all of her…well, our heart. I took the few necessary steps towards her, grabbing both of her hands with my own and urging her to look up at me.

"Alice, all of this…vampire stuff is crazy," I began and we both chuckled at my words, "I'm struggling to wrap my mind around it but at the same time, it feels right. And for once, I think I'm gunna let my heart win out over my head because Alice, I don't know what it is about you, whether it's the vampire-forever shit or it's just you and I but I do love you, I love you more than I think I've loved anyone or anything. But it's all happened so fast that I just want time. I want time to figure this out. To figure us out is that okay with you?"

"Yes! Yes, of course it is!" Alice bounced up and down excitedly and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was, how happy she looked, "So does that mean…?"

"Yeah, it means that for now…I'd like to stay with you, if that's okay-" I barely managed to get out before Alice leant up and captured my lips in a warm, gentle kiss, pressing all of her into me. She brought her hands up to cup my face, pulling away for a second to look at me, giggling like mad before she kissed me again and again.

"If that's okay! If that's okay! Of course it's okay! It's beyond okay! Everything's okay because I have you now, Bella!" Alice called out happily and I winced at how loud she was but laughing all the while because she was ridiculously happy. I squealed when she wrapped her arms around my waist, lifting me up and started spinning around with me in her arms.

"Oh my god, Alice! You're being ridiculous! And making me dizzy!" I shouted out, holding onto her tight as she spun me around like I weighed nothing.

"I can't help it! I'm just so happy!" Alice shouted, falling back onto the ground, still holding me so that I fell on top of her, using her body as a cushion for the impact which wasn't very cushion-y at all seeing as her skin is made of cement or something like that. I giggled as she began to purr wildly beneath me, rolling over so that I was now on the bottom so she could nuzzle her head underneath my chin.

"Okay, okay, okay! What're we? Nala and Simba? Pinning each other down in some childish display of our affection?" I asked her sarcastically and I repressed my laughter when she quickly brought her head up to look down at me, her little hands in fists on my chest as she kneaded at my shirt.

"Nooooo but do you wanna be?" She asked me, too fast for me to understand almost as she grinned madly at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I made a face at her.

"What! No! I'm not a lion-"

"HA! Pinned ya!" Alice called out as she sat up to straddle my waist, her hands taking mine and holding them above my head using my wrists. She beamed down at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Have you even seen the Lion King?" I dead panned and she paused for a moment.

"I see all, silly human!" She grinned at me once more and I made another face at her.

"That's not an answer!"

"Bella! You're taking the fun out of everything! Stop being such a fun sucker!" Alice leant down and rubbed her nose against mine, stopping to rest her forehead against mine and stare into my eyes. I smiled warmly at her, getting lost in those glowing amber eyes before what she'd said began to bother me.

"Okay so when did you see Freaky Friday?"

"Oh my god, Bella. Shut up." Was all she said before she silenced me with her lips. I released a soft moan as she kissed me softly, nipping at my lower lip causing me to open my mouth, moaning even more as her cool tongue swirled against my own. Oh god, she was an amazing kisser. I arched my back, feeling my front press against her own and I smirked into the kiss when I heard her groan at the sensation. Finally, I had to pull away, needing oxygen. As I caught my breath, Alice resumed her position of resting her forehead against my own.

"So….since we're together now…you're gunna kiss me like that….all the time now right?" I asked in between pants and Alice laughed softly, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I'll always kiss you like that. You're my foreverything!"

Oh….my god. If that wasn't the cutest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I couldn't help it, tears began to well up in my eyes and before I knew it, I was crying. Alice's eyes widened in concern and that only made me cry more. She loved me so much! Oh god, it was terrifying but at the same time, it was the most incredible feeling ever! Alice brought a hand up to my cheek, carefully brushing the tears away with her thumb as she purred quietly to calm me down.

"Hush, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Alice apologized and I immediately shook my head no.

"Alice, I'm not….sad….I'm just…I'm so happy that I'm crying!" I gasped out, wrapping my arms around her neck seeing as they were free now and holding her as close to me as physically possible.

"Oh! That's….an odd way of showing it?" She murmured into my neck but that didn't stop her from kissing and nipping at my pulse point.

"Says the girl who purrs when she's happy." I teased her and I felt her scoff at my words. For a while that's all we did, just lie there on the grass, in the dark, the moon being our only source of light minus a few fireflies as we held each other. I don't know for how long before I felt my eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. Alice must've felt my breathing slow down as she shifted me a little.

"Is my human sleepy?" She asked me softly and I smiled dreamily at hers, nodding my head and making some weird stupid sound which caused her to laugh, "Okay, well that's enough coherent thought for Bella today, huh?"

"Shuddup, you brat." I murmured into her shoulder as she gathered me in her arms, standing up and carrying me bridal style. I was vaguely aware of the fact that she was running back to my house. I clutched at her shirt as she climbed up to my window, careful not to disturb me.

"Get some sleep, love." Alice whispered somewhere in between placing me on the bed and tucking me in and walking back over and shutting my window. I frowned, holding my arms up in the air and making grabbing motions with my hands.

"Alice…! Sleep with me!" I commanded, already half-asleep. Do you think if I were awake, I would have said that to Alice! If I were fully awake I would have probably noticed the way her eyes widened, the way her body stiffened at my words before she regained her composure, smiling at me before gracefully making her way over to my bed.

"As you wish." She smirked at her words, carefully climbing into bed with me and snuggling against me, my arms wrapped around her waist as she hugged my side, her one leg over mine as she nuzzled her head beneath my chin, her favorite thing to do.

"I…do love you…Alice…." I whispered, my subconscious urging me to say something because I knew she was still unsure, still worried about everything and how fast it was going. I felt her exhale an unnecessary breath as I began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Bella. I really do."

* * *

"BELLA!"

"Oh my god, what the fuck!" I groaned angrily, rolling over violently in my bed as Charlie's voice boomed up the stairs. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would go away until I realized Alice was no longer in my bed. I instantly opened my eyes, sitting up in bed and looking frantically for my vampire.

"Shhh!" Alice placed her forefinger to her lips as she stepped out from my closet suddenly, giving me a heart attack. I mouthed to her 'What the fuck?' before she pointed towards the door, receding back into the closet and hiding herself just in time for my dad to burst through completely unannounced! Well, to me at least.

"Bella! Did you see what the hell happened to my back yard?" He demanded to know of me and I simply raised my brows at him.

"Uhhh…no?"

"Come take a look with me!" He gestured for me to follow him and I glanced at the closet, shrugging my shoulders before hopping off the bed and following him down the stairs, out the front door and into the backyard.

Oh, shit, haha.

"Do you see that?" He pointed down at the two almost foot shaped indents that had been formed into the ground, dirt and grass kicked up from the impact. Wow, Alice is pretty heavy I guess. Or strong, whichever.

"Oh, I see it alright." I said, sounding unimpressed. Charlie made a scoffing noise, apparently flabbergasted.

"What the hell is that, Bella!" He asked me as if I caused it and I put my hands up in the air in a placating gesture.

"Hey, I didn't do it!"

"Well, then who did?" He looked at me expectantly and I gave him a quizzical expression.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe it's a….sink hole?" I offered up weakly and he looked back at me with an expressionless face.

"A….sink hole?"

"Yes."

"Two small...almost foot sized….sink holes?"

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not! I just think you're not telling me the truth!"

"Well, I'm not lying!"

"…That's it!" Charlie threw his hands up into the air, "You're grounded!"

"Why is that you're answer for everything!" I shouted, frustrated now that I'd been woken up for this nonsense. I could have stayed in bed, cuddling with Alice!

"It is not! Now its 5:45 in the morning, I gotta go to work soon and you have to get to school so hop to it!" He patted me on the back strongly, causing me to stumble forward as he made his way back into the house.

"ITS 5 A.M!" I shrieked, just now noticing that the sun hadn't even come up yet but not that it does around here anyway but you know what I'm saying.

"Yeah, it is Bella. Be quiet, you'll wake the neighbors!" Charlie called out from within the house and I felt like pulling my hair out. He woke me up this early for basically nothing! I could have gotten in another two hours of sleep, almost! Bastard! Ugh, and now I remembered what today was. It was school and last night before all that weird vampire stuff happened, Alice had said she was going to go to school with me. That's not even possible anyway without her being properly registered…anywhere so I don't know what she's thinking. God, damn. I must have only gotten like…an hour or so of sleep.

"I hate…life." I mumbled to myself as I meandered back inside the house, up the stairs and back into my room, collapsing face first onto my bed. I groaned into the mattress causing an odd muffled sound as I heard Alice creep out from within the closet and I could feel her standing behind me, watching me.

"You're dad is funny." She commented and I buried my head further into my mattress, groaning loudly before lifting my head up to talk to her.

"No, he isn't. Nothing is funny at 5 in the morning."

"Actually, it's almost 6 in the morning." Alice corrected me innocently, plopping down onto the bed beside me and running a hand through my disheveled hair as a I laid my head back down on the mattress, turning it sideways so I could talk to her.

"Alice….what're we gunna do about the Cullen's? You and I both know you can't come to school with me today…" I struggled to speak fluidly as Alice gently combed my hair with her fingers, making me feel drowsy once again.

"Hmmm….we'll just have to figure something out now won't we?"

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's short but it's a start. THIS is where things start to take off. THIS is where the plot gets going. Hopefully the whole heart/soul/vampire/human thing wasn't too complicated for you. Basically think Kingdom Hearts with the whole Heartless and Nobodies deal and then combine it with Vampire Mating and...yeah, there ya go. Any questions? Ask me in a review and if you're not anonymous, I can totally answer you. Also play that game, if someone wins without using GOOGLE I will update faster. PROMISE. Once again, sorry for making you wait.**


	7. Clever Love

**A/N: So a few of you got most of the songs but not all, they are as follows:**

**My Beloved Monster - The Eels**

**Forbidden Friendship - HTTYD Soundtrack**

**Everytime I Look For You - Blink 182**

**There She Goes - Sixpence None The Richer**

**She Is - The Fray**

**Dismantle Repair - Anberlin**

**SleepyHead - Passion Pit**

**Clever Love - Angels & Airwaves.**

**Congrats to those who attempted it! And I appreciate all the reviews! That chapter got the most yet! Woo! I must be doing something right! **

**GUEST PASSES ARE EXPLAINED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

"Ms. Swan, I'm not sure I fully understand your request…"

"I don't…understand how you don't understand it."

"Okay, look, let me get this straight. This young lady, Alice was it?" Mrs. Reinhardt pointed at my girl who waved happily back at her before she resumed her talking, "Wants to spend a day at the school…you, you want a guest pass(1), right?"

"Yes, that is correct." I affirmed calmly though it was like, the fifth time we'd gone through this. Mrs. Reinhardt pursed her lips, a brow rising each time her eyes passed between me and Alice and back again. I smiled awkwardly, teeth showing as I glanced at Alice next time, nudging her when I noticed she was looking around the room curiously, her finger scratching at her ear. She growled at my push but then she noticed what was going on and smiled charmingly at Mrs. Reinhardt who released a sigh before FINALLY jotting down her John Hancock on the required papers.

"Thank you very much, she won't be a bother, I promise," I said as I snagged the forms off of her desk and Mrs. Reinhardt simply stared at me, "Really….I mean it."

"Before you go, she needs this," The overpaid, overweight secretary reached beneath her desk before pulled out a large sheet of paper with those stupid sticky name tags attached to it. She adjusted her half moon glasses before peeling one off and jotting down Alice's name sloppily in red marker, coughing nasally as she slapped it onto Alice's chest that didn't move an inch at the force and Mrs. Reinhardt looked a bit taken aback at Alice's stone cold stature. She coughed again, pushing her glasses back against her slightly piggish nose, "You're all set. Now go, first period starts in less than 5."

"Bye-bye, Lady, enjoy your job!" Alice chirped happily, waving a goodbye as she bounced out of the office with me in tow. I halted as soon as we were out of the office and out of ear shot from anyone. Alice stopped her skipping, noticing my cease in movement and she looked back at me curiously.

"Alice…you can't be so…so…" I gestured at her entire being and she cocked her at me.

"So?"

"So…you," I deadpanned and she made a small noise indicating her confusion, "You're too happy for a teenager at 7:30 in the morning. You gotta act like you don't wanna be here! Like you're miserable and no one understands you and that these short, semi-meaningless 4 years of high school are the most important years of your life even though they are absolutely not….do you get what I'm saying?"

"I need to act…not happy?" Alice said slowly, an upward inflection at the end signifying her uncertainty and I nodded at her, placing a hand on her upper arm, rubbing it for comfort.

"I'm afraid so."

"But…but I'm with you! How can I not act happy?" She asked simply, her golden eyes shining with sincerity and I felt myself blushing. She really knew the right things to say to make my heart melt for her. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing her sweet little self tight before pulling away to place a quick kiss on her cheek, thankfully being ignored from the students passing through the halls.

"I love you, okay?"

"Okay!" She grinned happily at me and I shook my head at her enthusiasm.

"But tone it down a bit, alright?" I requested gently and Alice shook her head, a serious expression on her face that still looked adorable because it was beyond obvious that it was forced.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She affirmed with a salute, bringing her feet together and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're such a brat."

"Well, I am a high school student for the day, remember?" Alice smirked at me just as the bell rang.

"Oh, shit! Here, come on, we gotta go. My first hour teacher is such a bitch about being on time." I rambled off quickly, grabbing her hand and running with her to my first class. We skidded to a stop and I zoomed past my teacher in order to get into the classroom first.

"Late again, Ms. Swan?" He muttered as I took my seat, pulling up an empty desk so that Alice could sit next to me. I ran a hand through my now messy hair, shrugging my shoulders as a few classmates looked back at me, eyeballing the new girl, Alice, next to me.

"I got in before you did so technically, no, I'm on time and you're late." I smiled innocently at him and he rolled his eyes at me, checking me off on his attendance sheet.

"And who do we have here?" He asked nonchalantly as he made his way over to his desk, logging onto the prehistoric school computer to log in the attendance. As soon as he asked the question that was on everyone's mind, the entire classroom turned around in their desks to look at Alice and me. I scowled at my classmates but stopped when I noticed Alice was smiling happily back at them, waving at them enthusiastically.

This was a bad idea.

"So, like, you're the new girl?" asked a petite little blonde with a black peekaboo who had turned around in her desk to give Alice the once-over, a look of displeasure on her face and I'd bet anything that it was because Alice was prettier than her.

"Oh no, I'm just visiting for the day, see?" Alice explained cheerfully, pulling on her shirt to show off her guest pass name tag. The blonde, Melissa I think it was, wrinkled her nose in annoyance over the fact that her rudeness had been ignored by Alice's sweet disposition.

"Why would you do that?" Melissa asked petulantly.

"Because I wanna keep Bella safe from-" Alice began but I immediately interrupted with a clearing of my throat, shifting in my seat to lean towards Alice in a protective manner.

"Because she's been home schooled all her life and she wants to know what high school feels like before she decides anything definite, alright?" I ended my explanation with a sense of hostility in my voice, telling this Melissa bitch to back off. The other students, who had been not so discreetly eavesdropping, nodded their heads in understanding and turned their attention back to the teacher.

Once I was sure no one's eyes were on us, I shot my head in Alice's direction, glaring at her. She looked back at me innocently, shrugging her shoulders and whispering, 'What'd I do?'

"Alice, you can't tell people why you're really here!" I whispered quiet enough to where only her vampire senses would catch it.

"I was just gunna say bullies!" She whined back and I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"But that makes me look lame!"

"You are lame! Look at what you're wearing! Those shoes do not match the color of your shirt and those jeans just do not compliment your ass well and not to mention-"

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa! Where'd that come from?" I whispered heatedly, feeling a tad embarrassed over the fact that Alice had totally just called me out on looking like a slob. Wasn't she from the woods or some shit! How does she know anything about fashion! She must've seen a vision of my next few questions because she rolled her eyes as she explained herself.

"Look, just because I stayed away from society for the past few decades doesn't mean I don't a.) Have fashion sense and b.) Haven't been to a few places," She said matter-of-factly and I gave her a quizzical look, "I have been around?"

"Like where?" I asked her, genuinely curious now and no longer offended at her earlier rant.

"Um, pretty much everywhere minus a few of the tropical areas due to the sun. Well, actually I did manage to go to Barbados when it was storming. My favorite place was France!" She stated excitedly and I couldn't help but admire her and at the same time feel a bit…left out? Alice had been around for so long and has done and seen so many things I bet and I have no idea about them. I don't really know Alice and that fact kinda stung a little because I do love her and I want to know everything about her. I'd decided then and there that I was going to make it a point to get to know her.

"Ms. Swan, do you and your friend have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Ah, stupid teachers are always so darn nosey.

"No, sir." I groaned back at him and he seemed pleased with himself.

"Good, now then…" As he babbled on, I heard Alice sigh next to me. I sensed that she wasn't so happy anymore and I scooted more towards her, carefully placing a hand on her thigh to get her attention. She looked up at me with a sad expression and my heart ached for her, feeling what she was feeling which was still a weird concept to me but I was getting used to it; we were connected after all.

"What is it?" I whispered soothingly, moving a few strands of soft black hair behind her little ear.

"It's not fair that I found you only now…I wish you coulda been there with me when I went all those places…" She admitted and I smiled gently back at her.

"Don't worry; we've got all the time in the world to do things together, okay?" I assured her and she instantly brightened up, beaming at me.

"Okay! Ah!" We both jumped as a piece of paper was slammed down onto my desk and we both looked up to find my teacher glaring down at me before he abruptly turned away to move down the rest of the aisle. I looked down at the paper realizing that it was homework and I groaned, "Wha's that?"

"It's homework…"

"So…do it at home?"

"No, I'd rather get it done now besides we've got 45 minutes left of class anyway, might as well do it." I mustered up some motivation and picked up my pencil, my eyes scanning over the sheet of paper. Ugh, I regret taking easy classes it meant that I pretty much knew everything and that all the work was frivolous. The assignment was just about paper chromatography…why the fuck did I take forensics? I'm not planning on being a C.S.I anytime soon. I thought this class would be like the t.v show, all guns and blood and maybe actually watching the show but no, it's not. It's just stupid.

"Oooo, that looks stupid." Alice commented and I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Your face looks stupid."

"You look stupid."

"Alice!" I hissed at her as she tried to pull my homework away from me and she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting like a child.

"I'm bored! This is boring! When do we get to lunch?" She whined out and I only sighed, placing my elbows on my desk and leaning my head into my hands, rubbing my temples.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hi guys! This is Alice Brandon…she's…a…friend of the family and she's been home schooled all her life and she wanted to find out what high school was like before she made any decisions, alright?" Everyone at my lunch table shared a few glances before nodding their heads at me, smiling at me and Alice who waved happily back at them, "Okay, Alice, this is Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica."

"Hi there!" Alice greeted excitedly, her tone reminding me of Dug from Up and everyone laughed at how charming she was, gladly making room for her at the table.

"So how do you like high school so far?" Eric asked as I took a bite out of my sandwich. When I noticed Alice hadn't replied, I glanced next to me to find that she was staring off at the Cullen's who were doing their best to ignore her. I nudged Alice and she merely released a small growl that only I noticed.

"It's interesting." She responded, making it obvious that she was distracted. Jessica noticed what she was staring at and I knew that she was about to go off on her 'Cullen's' speech, the same one I'd gotten when I'd first moved here.

"Are you looking at that family over there?" Jessica asked cautiously, gearing herself up for her speech.

"Yes, the Cullen's." Alice responded, catching everyone at the table off guard, "I know them from a while back. I don't like them all that much."

"Any particular reason?" Mike asked her and Alice turned her head to look at him, a neutral expression on her face. She glanced down at his food then back up at his face.

"What is that?" She asked, sounding disgusted as she wrinkled her nose cutely, pointing a finger at Mike's lunch. Everyone laughed and Mike poked at it with a fork.

"What once was someone's pet, I presume." He joked and this time even Alice and I laughed. I let out a sigh of relief over the fact that the subject had been changed, kudos to my little vampire.

"Oh hey Bella, I gotta go potty, can you show me where the bathrooms are?" Alice asked, tugging on my sleeve. No one seemed to pay us any mind so I nodded, quickly getting up and escorting us out of the cafeteria, down the hall and into the nearest bathroom.

"Alice, why'd we come here?" I asked but no sooner had my question left my mouth had Alice pushed me against the sink, my lower back hitting it as both her hands gripped it on either side of my waist, "Uh…Alice?"

"I can't do this anymore!" She ground out frantically and only then did I realize that her eyes were a pitch black color. I could feel her breathing spastically, her chest heaving up and down as she moved her body close to me and it was then I realized I was cornered by her as well, "I thought I could just for a few hours but there's so many kids and the smell, oh god, Bella, the smell! I just…I need-"

"Alice, whoa, what're you doing!" I asked, my voice high pitched with panic when in a flash, she'd pressed her lower half into mine, creating a delicious pressure between us. I bit back a moan as she leant into me, her lips bypassing mine and I felt her cold cheek graze against my own flushed ones and I shivered as she pressed her nose into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"You smell so good…like vanilla and strawberries and flowers and it's-it's distracting, please, just…I need this." Her voice was low and husky and god, she could have asked me to do anything right then. I tried to calm my breathing down but it was really hard to do with Alice so close to me. I knew it was a matter of time before she started to smell…something else because my body was getting far too excited at the position we were in and I really couldn't help it! She was just so enticing and I could feel her lithe body against mine, pressing into me as she attempted to rid herself of the smell of blood. I almost lost it when her hands slid from the sink and onto my hips, gripping me gently as she moved her head down to my neck and I could feel her breathing me in deep.

But then her body tensed.

She sniffed once…twice before she slowly pulled her head back to look me in the eyes. I bit my lip as I looked at her, ashamed and embarrassed because I'm willing to bet money on what she'd only now just discovered. Her eyes were still a dark color but they seemed less threatening as she cocked her head to the side slightly, her lips parted in curiosity as she watched me. I couldn't quite look her in the eye and the fact that she was still against me caused me to squirm. Ah, this is embarrassing, she knew, she totally knew.

Here she was trying to be a good vampire and simply smell me to keep her from killing my classmates and here I am, getting really turned on by her. The look on her face hadn't changed even when she'd decided to try something and I believe it was her way of making sure of what was going on here as she ground her hips into me, making me lose it.

"Alice!" I cried out, my voice breathy and high, my eyes shutting tight for a brief moment at the amazing sensation. I heard a small, dark chuckle and as I opened my eyes, I found her smirking at me, "Alice…no, don't-"

"Mmm, mine!" Alice purred out before she captured my lips with her own, one hand gripping my hip while the other came up to cup my cheek, tilting my head slightly, encouraging me to move with her. Ah! But we were at school! We were in the bathroom at school, making out! We can't do this! Not here! Not right now! I released a small moan when her cold, silky tongue came out to trace my bottom lip, her teeth gently nipped at it, earning her another moan. I opened my mouth just so for her, my head spinning when I felt her tongue slide gracefully against my own, her hips rocking against mine. I was no longer coherent, Alice had managed to completely shut down my brain or at least force it to only think about one thing; Alice, Alice, Alice. I no longer cared where I was, how long I'd been there for or anything of the sort. I just cared about her, I only wanted her, and I only needed her.

"Alice, baby!" I gasped, biting at my lower lip when she pulled away, her lips sucking, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck. My hands came up to tangle themselves in her hair, tugging on a few strands and she growled against me, lifting her head up, her coal black eyes smoldering with desire for me and only me as she looked into my own chocolate brown eyes which reflected much the same feeling.

"You are mine," She purred out, kissing me roughly before pulling away again, her hands coming up to cup my face, "You're all mine," She repeated more firmly and I could only nod back stupidly, my mind in a daze over how worked up I was. I didn't even notice when her hands slid down to my breasts until she squeezed them, making me cry out in ecstasy, "These are mine!" She kissed me again and it felt like I was floating on air…that is until her right hand went straight between my legs, cupping me firmly, "This is mine!"

Whoa! I'm up!

"Whoa whoa whoa, Alice, hold up, hold up! Stop!" I gasped out, my hands coming up to grip at her shoulders, pushing her away from me slightly. I wasn't surprised when she didn't budge but she did seem to sort of snap out of whatever it was she was in. She didn't move her hand as she looked up at me confusedly.

"But I wanna show you!" Alice whined out, her fangs dropping a bit as her black eyes swirled with a little bit of gold showing me that her love for me was winning out over her lust for me.

"Show me what!" I asked incredulously, her face still close to mine.

"I wanna show you how much I love you!"

Oh.

Oooooh!

Oh no.

Oh hell no!

"What? No! Not here! We can't do that here!" I practically shouted at her and she furrowed her brows at me, an almost pouting look on her face when she realized that she wasn't getting any, at least not right now, not here of all places. In fact I had no idea where this came from all of a sudden.

"But why not? I love you! I wanna show you that! Don't you love me?" She whined, a puppy dog pout expression plastered on her face that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice! Of course I love you! You know I do, it's just that…we can't do that here! And you know that too, you just need to calm down…" I trailed off as the gold in her eyes became over clouded with black once more; it was like watching ink drop into water. I bit my lip nervously as a small growling sound vibrated from within her chest as she took a few steps back from me and I instantly missed the contact.

"Fine! I see how it is! You don't love me, it's cool, I get it!" Alice snarled out and I was completely flabbergasted by her words and her sudden hostility. She was trying to make me feel bad about not wanting to get down and dirty with her in my school's bathroom? What the hell was wrong with her? It's like she was pissed because she couldn't have her own way.

"Alice, stop! You know that's not true! What's wrong with you? I didn't mean to upset you but now you're just being a…a jerk!" I accused her and she bared her fangs at me, her tiny hands balled tightly into shaking fists at her side, her shoulders squared in a threatening position and I knew that her vampire side was in almost complete control.

"A jerk? You're the jerk! You teased me!" She shouted, her words sounding vicious as she glowered at me.

"Teased you!"

"Yes, teased me! I know you wanted it, I could smell it! And then you push me away when I'm only trying to-" Alice paused her yelling as the bell rang loudly in the restroom, indicating that lunch was over and that in less than a few seconds, students would be pouring out into the halls. I looked over at Alice warily, watching as she looked up at the bell then slowly back down at me, her face contorted with pain, anger, and sadness. I had no idea what she was going through but I really wanted us to be okay and I really wanted to hold her in my arms until she was okay. I extended a hand but ceased my actions when Alice cried out in pain, clutching at her head as though she had a migraine, "I can't take this anymore, I gotta go."

"Wait, Alice, don't leave-" I called out but in a blur, she was gone, the bathroom door swinging with her exit. I felt sick. Like physically sick. My stomach hurt and my heart ached as my mind replayed what just happened. We just had a fight and I think it's my fault…I wrapped my arms around my torso as I walked out of the bathroom only to be stopped by Jasper Cullen.

"Ma'am." He greeted me and I eyed him warily, pursing my lips.

"Jasper."

"So Alice left, huh?"

"Yes, she did but I'm not discussing her with you. Now if you'll excuse me-" I began, attempting to move past him but he cut me off, stepping in front of me.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not here to anger you or talk bad about Alice, in fact just the opposite. I want to tell you a few things about Alice that might help you out." He explained calmly in his somewhat charming southern accent.

"Why would you wanna help me out?" I inquired, not quite falling for this bullshit just yet.

"Because what happened between us, Cullen's and her, isn't what you think. It was bad, yes, and I feel bad about what my family tried to do to her but that's another story that should probably be told to you by her when she's ready but until then…I'd like to make up for what we did the best I can. So please, will you hear me out?" He pleaded with me and I felt myself loosening up a bit.

"Okay…"

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. I'm guessing you're confused about what just happened in there, am I right?"

"How'd you-you know what never mind, it's probably a vampire thing." I deadpanned and he actually chuckled at my words.

"Yes, you're right. You're Alice's mate, you know? The way you smell to her is more than just blood. You smell like the most appealing thing in the world to her which is why she used you as a distraction so she wouldn't harm anyone. It's a defense mechanism, if you will. The close contact wasn't meant to stir anything up, it was harmless. You can't help the way you reacted to it but that also means she can't help the way she reacted to the way you were starting to smell to her. Forgive me if this embarrasses you but you were…aroused and when she sensed that, her natural instincts were telling her to take care of that, to please you, understand?" He explained evenly and though my cheeks were burning red with embarrassment, I managed to shake my head in understanding, allowing him to continue, "Then when you came to your senses and pushed her away, she felt rejected, denied. So she got mad, she was already stressed out enough as it is, she can't help the way she acted, Bella."

"I know that but…"

"Look, it's like…it's like when say, one of your friends is sad so you hug them to comfort them but they don't like to be touched so they push you away and for you it's like 'I was just trying to help! Fine, fuck you then!' ya know?" I laughed at the sudden curse because he just seemed like type of guy to not swear, that and his example was not exactly the same thing but the guy was trying so I gave him that, "Did that help any?"

"Yeah…yeah it actually did. Thank you very much, Jasper. I…I'm glad that not all the Cullen's are so bad." I smiled at him softly and he seemed more than happy to smile back, a sigh escaping his lips.

"No thank you, Bella, for actually giving me a chance and listening to me. You're not such a bad human. It's a shame about this whole…misunderstanding going on between us all." He muttered as he began to turn himself, ready to walk off down on the wall.

"Well you can change that can't you?" I said just as he took his first step away from me. He looked over his shoulder, a sad expression on his face.

"Not alone, no." Was all he said before he finally walked off down the hall.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about everything and as the one minute warning bell rang, I realized what I had to do.

* * *

I'd quickly signed myself out at the office, fake calling my dad at work and claiming that I was sick. I smirked proudly at myself for my ingenious acting skills as I drove home in my beat up red truck. I knew Alice couldn't be anywhere else but back at home, I could feel it. I pulled up into the driveway, shutting the car off and yanking the keys out as I kicked the door open, slamming it shut and running up into my house. I shut the door behind me, happy to see that Charlie was still at work.

"Alice!" I called out, tearing off my shoes as I stormed up the stairs, down the hall, skidding to a stop as I pushed the door to my room open.

"Alice…" I whispered gently, my eyes welling up with tears of relief when I found her, lying curled up on my bed, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt of mine and panties which from the looks of my room, looked as if she'd scrambled through my dresser to find something that fit proper. She was hugging my pillow to her little body and my heart ached as she looked up at me, her bright golden eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I missed you…" She stated as she sat up on the bed, an arm clutching the pillow to her torso while the other rubbed away at her eyes.

"Come here…" I commanded softly, opening my arms for her as she got up off the bed slowly, her head hanging low and her arms loosely at her sides. She stepped into my embrace, allowing her body to slump against mine as soon I'd wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She sobbed, burying her head in between my neck and shoulder. I nuzzled the side of her head, feeling her soft black locks caress my cheek as my hands rubbed soothingly at her back, holding her tight.

"Babygirl…" I cooed, taking on a motherly tone as she began to settle down against me, a deep purring sound began to vibrate from her chest, instantly making me feel more at ease.

"I didn't mean to-" She began but I cut her off with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sh, I know, Hun. I do, it's okay. Let's not talk about it right now, alright?"

"Alright…"

"Okay, then," I spoke to her like a mother would her child, a small smile on my lips. I slowly began to walk us back on to my bed and Alice allowed me to place us down on it carefully. I lay on my back, sprawled out on the bed with my head and shoulders on the pillow and Alice was simply curled up into my side, a leg over mine and an arm hugging my waist as my own arms held her to me. Her purring had not ceased as she burrowed her head into my neck, inhaling me and I couldn't help but smile again because I knew what she was doing, "I love you, Alice Brandon."

"I love you, Bella Swan." She mumbled against my skin and I laughed at the feel of her lips moving against my neck. We lay there quietly for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"So…I see that you're wearing my shirt…" I began and I felt Alice laugh in her throat as her hand round my waist began to knead at said shirt.

"Yeah…I am…I couldn't help it. I came home so upset about everything and then I realized I'd left you at school and I'd no idea how long you'd be there for cause you really didn't decide anything so…so I went through your drawers and stuff and this shirt smelled most like you…so I put it on…" Alice admitted softly, sounding embarrassed and I couldn't help but go 'awe'.

"Alice…! Baby, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" I exclaimed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I like it when you call me baby…"

"Oh yeah? Well get used it because-What is it? I asked her when I felt her body tense up against my own. It took a few seconds but she snapped out of it.

"Charlie's home," She stated, moving to get up and go hide but I only held her tighter to me. She looked down at me in surprise, "Bella! Let go! I gotta hide or he's gunna-"

"Alice, I think it's about time I introduced you to him. It's only fair since you've been staying here, in his house, uninvited, for the past few nights….and since you intend on staying for the rest of forever...agree?" I asked her, my cutest expression on that I knew would make her melt. I grinned when she rolled her eyes at me, sighing at how easily she'd given in.

"Agreed…"

* * *

**1.) Guess Passes are real, no I did not make them up. We had them in middle school. My best friend had moved away 8th grade year but the one day her school didn't have school but we did and so I took her to school and filled out a 'guest pass' which allowed to her to go to all my classes with me as long as she behaved. Which...we did not. So! Yeah, I figured it would work for this chapter...but it's only for a day.**


	8. Screaming Infidelities

**A/N: I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND I LOVE READING REVIEWS NO MATTER LENGTH OR...OR YEAH! :D Thank you all so much! I'm getting a new laptop soon so that's a factor as to my next update.**

* * *

"Charlie's walking up the driveway."

"What do we do? How do we explain this to him? I can't just be like 'oh hey dad, oh this? This is Alice! She's my vampire girlfriend!" I ran a frantic hand through my hair, pacing around my room, ignoring the fact that Alice was sitting peacefully on my bed, following me with her head and eyes.

"It's simple."

That caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks, my arms coming up to cross over my chest, my hip cocked to the side as I stared her down.

"How is this simple?" I asked, my disbelief showing in my voice. Alice stood up gracefully, calmly approaching me and placed a kiss on my cheek and to my surprise, I relaxed. I was completely taken aback at how quickly she'd managed to soothe me, my eyes focusing as she stood so close to me, her hands running up and down my arms.

"Here's the plan, we'll go out the window, yes? Wait for him to enter the house then you will knock on the door, in a panic, okay?" She explained slowly and I licked my lips, nodding my head.

"Okay, then what?"

"I don't know yet!" Alice chirped happily as she scooped me up quickly, trotting us over to the window. Out of instinct my arms wrapped around her neck as I looked up at her incredulously.

"You don't know! What the fuck! Are you nuts? This isn't gunna work! That wasn't even a plan! You gave me like, half the instructions!" I shouted at her and she silenced me by feigning dropping me. I squealed like a little girl, my eyes shut tight but slowly opening when I realized she was just trying to shut me up. I glared at her even though she was smiling at me like it was no big deal.

"Bella, just calm down, I have it under control." She stated as she opened my window, preparing herself to jump down onto the ground.

"How!"

"Look, once Charlie opens the door, just run with it, okay? A lie will be much more believable that way because you'll be more under stress which he'll mistake for panic thus making whatever story you make up, more believing! Simple!" Alice explained happily, holding me tightly against her and I shut my eyes as we fell down to the ground. A small 'oof' escaped me as Alice's strong body came into contact with the hard earth, her landing more graceful this time so as not to leave more indents.

"But I have no idea what to say-"

"Here! I'll just…uh…hang on…" Alice replied in a scattered manner and I raised a brow as I watched her run around my back yard, her actions a blur to me until she came to a full stop before me, her arms out as she presented herself to me, "What d'ya think?"

"You put….dirt on yourself?" I deadpanned, pointing at her and she nodded emphatically at me.

"Yup! See?" She gestured to herself, my t-shirt that she was still wearing and nothing else might I add was now covered in soil and grass stains.

"You have no pants on. How am I supposed to WORK WITH THAT!" I shouted perhaps a bit too dramatically at her.

"Just go with it! Trust me! You trust me, right?" Alice asked softly as she walked up to me, taking my hands into her own. I gazed into her golden eyes which were filled with nothing else but pure love for me and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good because Charlie's entered the house and is now looking for you! Come on!" Alice grabbed onto my arm and pulled me towards my front door, "Now it should start raining in three…" I looked up to find the clouds darkening, "…two…" A clap of thunder sounding off in the distance, "…one!"

A torrential downpour immediately followed Alice's little prediction and within a few minutes we were soaked to the bone.

"That is so cool…" I muttered to myself, forgetting that Alice had super hearing and I heard her release a small giggle.

"Here, put your arm around me." She commanded gently and I did as told. We walked up to my front door and I took several deep breaths, Alice pressed against my body as though she'd fall over any minute if not for my arm around her waist. I exhaled slowly before I pounded my fist rapidly against my door.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! Oh god, please open the door!" I screamed out, my voice breaking and rasping accordingly to my pitch and tone so that I sounded extremely distressed and scared. Within seconds, my dad had flung the door open, his wide with panic and the urge to protect his own flesh and blood.

"Bella! Bella, what's going on! What happened?" I watched his eyes travel from me to Alice, the rain drops hitting hard on both us and the pavement, making it noisy.

"I-I don't know! I-I was driving home from school and-and-and I took a detour and I saw these-these men!" I spat the word men out because I knew what lie I was now going to tell and the mere thought of it caused me to cry, good, because it added effect to my story. Alice seized up for a moment and I guess she must have seen my decision, "They were-they-they had her and-and I stepped in, they freaked out and ran but oh, god daddy! I didn't know what else to do so I brought her here!"

"Oh, honey!" Charlie cooed out, bringing Alice and I inside. I pretended it was a struggle as I dragged Alice inside with me, smirking a little at how well this was going as Charlie shut the door behind us. Without a moment to spare, he scurried to the hall closet and pulled out a warm blanket to wrap around Alice and me. I didn't miss this opportunity to hold Alice close as she pretended to shiver against me.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay now. I've got you," I repeated quietly to her over and over again, to make it seem believable. Alice looked up at me, her eyes shining in the dim light of the room and a small smile, barely visible, was tugging at her lips and I couldn't help but blush, "I've got you."

'I love you' She mouthed to me quickly and as Charlie turned his back to us once more to grab his first aid kit, I pressed a quick kiss to Alice's forehead, her skin and hair still wet from the rain but she never looked more beautiful.

"Has she said anything to you?" Charlie asked me seriously and it took all I had to maintain my own seriousness.

"Uh, well, no not yet…maybe she was just in shock! Maybe you should try talking to her?" I suggested the end of my sentence coming out in a squeaky upward inflection and Charlie looked at me, for a moment, as though I were stupid.

"Oh…kay?" Charlie steeled himself, squaring his shoulders as he crouched down to look Alice in the eyes as we sat on the couch together, huddled close beneath the blanket, "Hey there, I'm Chief Swan, can you tell me your name?"

"Mmm…" Alice bit down her lower lip, turning her head sharply away from my dad and burrowing her face into the crook of my neck, pretending to be distrustful and scared. I 'eased' her off of me, whispering to her that it's okay over and over until her and Charlie were eye to eye again.

"Honey, may I please know your name? It would help out greatly so we can find those bad guys who tried to hurt you, okay?" Charlie tried again, playing nice cop.

"Alice…" My little vampire answered meekly and I rubbed her back as a reward.

"Alice! My, ain't that a cute name? How 'bout your last name?"

"I don't…really remember…" Alice began, making it seem as though unconsciously she was moving her hand to touch her head as though it were tender and she'd been struck there, "I…they pushed me and I…I hit the ground…"

"Alright, well, let's see here…" Charlie stood up, clapping his hands together then rubbing them together before bringing a hand up to scratch at his head, "It's late…Bella! Why don't you take her upstairs to your room? She can stay here as long as necessary. I'm gunna go make a few calls and see if we can't dig up more info."

"Okay, Charlie." I said quietly, standing up off the couch, pulling Alice along with me and 'showing' her to the stairs.

"Oh man! We pulled that off perfectly!" Alice cried out giddily as she flopped down onto my bed not a second after we'd reached my room and I'd shut my door.

"Yeah but…" I walked over to the bed, watching Alice amusedly as she rolled around my bed, hitting the edge of one side before rolling to the other and than doing it again, "…I don't know if I like our lie…it seems a bit…heavy? Ya know?"

"For lack of a better term…you pick heavy?" Alice teased me, still rolling around absent mindedly on my bed.

"Hey, I'm a Forks High School student, lay off!" A scowl grew on my face as she continued to never endingly roll on my bed, "Why do you keep rolling around on my bed?"

"I'm all weeeeet!" Alice whined out, pausing her rolling for a moment to sit up on her knees, shaking her head viciously fast, water droplets splattering everywhere and I winced as a few hit me in the face. She grinned childishly up at me and I blew a strand of my own wet hair out of the way before she continued to roll around on my bed some more, attempting to dry herself off.

"Will you cut that out! Jesus, it's like having a damn cat-baby!"

"Awe, don't yell at me just cause you're stressed out!" Alice whined, pouting, and ceasing her rolling (FINALLY) and looking up at me with big doe eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but she got me there. I was just a little stressed is all and I had no business yelling at her. I made to apologize, feeling insanely bad about being even the littlest bit mean to someone as freaking adorable as her but she waved a hand at me, catching my attention as I wrung my wrists out of guilt, "Don't worry about it, love. Come here!"

"Oh so demanding!" I joked and Alice giggled stupidly, clapping her hands together before pointing to the door, a fake serious expression on her face.

"Damn straight, woman! Go fetch me a turkey pot pie!" Alice did her best to look serious and threatening and it was all I could do to not laugh at her, "Nah! I'm jus' kidding! Seriously though, come here and lay face down on the bed, okay?"

"Odd sexual tendencies starting to surface, Alice?" I teased as I did as I was told, a small noise escaping the back of my throat when Alice straddled me on the bed, her ass sitting right atop my own and I made another noise when she wiggled around to get comfortable.

"Mm, baby, wouldn't you like to know?" Alice whispered seductively, leaning forward so that her lips were brushing against my ear. I couldn't help but moan slightly as I felt the weight of her atop me, her body moving against mine.

"Well, I would like to know what you're doing."

"My girl's stressed out, I don't like it!" Alice stated petulantly as she sat back, her hands sliding down my sides before dragging themselves up to my shoulder blades, her agile fingers pressing down and squeezing at the knotted muscles that encircled the bones of my upper back. I instantly relaxed under her touch, making a noise every now and then to let her know I was really enjoying this.

"You don't…unh! Have to do this for me, Alice." I groaned out, my head turned to the side as I attempted to look up at her.

"I don't have to but I want to!"

Huh. Good reasoning, I suppose. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to simply feel what was happening. Every now and then her fingers would dance along a tender spot, digging into it then with careful precision, work it out and soothe it away, her constant purring only added to my relaxation. The silence between us went on for a good 15 minutes or so before my absent mind decided to break it.

"So…I talked to Jasper today at school."

It was like Alice had literally frozen in her spot. Her purring slowly grew into a low growl in the back of her throat. I swallowed hard, instantly regretting what I'd mentioned.

"You talked to one of them?" She asked me in a low voice, her tone dripping with venom.

"Well…I mean…I didn't go looking for him, ya know? He-he uh, caught me leaving the bathroom-"

"He waited 'til I left!" She snarled out, her hands gripping my upper sides but not enough to hurt me.

"No, no, no! It's not like that! Look, he knew about what happened between us…" I began, moving to sit up and thankfully Alice was aware of her self enough to allow me to do so, sliding off to the side so that she was close to me as we sat, facing each other on my bed, "And he just wanted to give me some…insight on it, that's all. Just advice. He was actually really nice to me, Ali."

"The Cullen's are NOT nice. They are NOT sweet. They are NOT good guys. I can't believe he had the nerve to approach MY mate without me being there!" Alice ground out between bared fangs, her body rumbling with constant growls, her golden eyes darkening as they darted from side to side as she tried to contain her anger. I knew she was doing it for me and I couldn't help but admire her strength, how strong she could be simply because she loved me.

"Look! Why don't you just tell me what happened, Alice! Why is their family so bad? Why do they hate me with you? Why do they hate you? What did they do, Alice? Please, just tell me!" I begged her, getting a bit fed up with this seemingly pointless feud. I had no idea why they wanted her, why they wanted me out of the picture, why Jasper felt bad about what happened. I just wanted to know because it was hurting my Alice so it was hurting me.

"I don't WANT to talk about it." Alice snarled, shutting her eyes tight, her hands gripping the sheets of my bed, her head bent forward as she shook with rage, her hair a mess atop her head.

"Alice, please, whatever they did to you, I won't let them do it again, okay? I love you, Alice! I'm not gunna let anything harm you which is why you need to talk to me about this because it's hurting you," I gently cupped her face in my hands, she growled at first but it slowly turned into a small whimpering sound as I brought her face up to look at me, "It's hurting me…"

"Bella…I…" Alice began and I watched in wonder as her eyes, returned to their honey gold color, her small hands coming up to grip my wrists as I cupped her face, "Please, don't make me talk about it…"

I bit my lip upon hearing her sad request, my heart breaking for her. She just looked so pained, so hurt by whatever it was that had happened. I couldn't bring myself to press her any further. I leant forward and kissed her forehead, keeping my lips there as I spoke to her.

"We don't have to talk about it…okay?"

"Okay…" Alice let her head fall to my shoulder, nuzzling me as her hands came up to my sides once more to knead at my shirt, her way of calming herself down.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For bringing it up."

"Don't be, I'm sorry that we're being watched right now."

I'm sorry, what was that?

"Alice…what?" I attempted to look behind me, out my window but Alice nudged me with her nose, stopping my actions.

"It's Emmett and Rosalie. They're about 50 yards back, they can't hear me but I had a vision. They've decided to try to come a few yards closer so they can do just that." Alice explained quickly, her voice in a low whisper. I tensed up because this was just a bit too freaky for my tastes.

"They're watching us? Why? That's fuckin' weird, it's like James Bond type of-" I was cut off when Alice suddenly tackled me onto the bed, smiling happily and rubbing her nose against mine, "Hey! Bi-polar, much?"

"Bella! Were you not listening to me? I said they're watching us, meaning they can see us! See us acting normal, get it?" Alice looked at me incredulously and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well excuse me you kind of, literally, sprung this at me!" Alice rolled her eyes at my pun and I rolled mine as well, "So what do we do?"

"I dunno but here's what's gunna happen!" Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, lifting me up off the bed and holding me against her, "Wrap your legs around my body!" She demanded and I did as told, "Hold on tight!"

"Awe, fuck."

And with that, Alice leapt off the bed, lifting open my window and launching herself at full speed out onto the nearest tree, hopping from branch to branch and by some miracle of God, I managed to keep my hold on her. She paused for a moment, landing perfectly on a tree branch and I squealed as she spun me around so that I was now on her back, legs wrapped around her waist and arms locked tight around her neck.

"I won't let anything happen to you, okay, Bella?" Alice said, looking over her shoulder at me and I nodded my head, a soft smile finding its way on my face.

"I know." Alice gave me a half smile before she whipped her head face forward, just in time to hop down off the branch onto a lower one…

Just in time to have Emmett launching himself over us, missing us by a mere moment. I held my breath as I looked up to see him crouched down on the branch above us, glaring down at us with scary dark black eyes.

"Hey there, tinkerbell." He greeted, his voice deep and reminding me of a bear growling.

"You're so funny." Alice stated, her voice cold and void of emotion. Emmett sneered down at us before he brought his fists up, bringing them back down swiftly onto the branch he was on, smashing it into pieces. He fell through and landed right on our branch but not before Alice let us fall backwards, flipping herself in the air so that just as we struck ground, she landed on her feet.

"Ha! That was pretty co-" My comment was cut short with me screaming like a maniacal 5 year old girl as Alice quickly dropped me to the ground just as she was tackled roughly by none other than Rosalie. I gasped as they landed in a sickeningly loud thud right beside me, Rosalie pinning Alice to the ground.

"You didn't say hi to me, now that's a bit rude, don't you think?" Rosalie snarled out and Alice growled right back at her, struggling to shove her off. My heart rate sped up and I could feel my chest tightening in anger as I took in the sight of Alice helpless beneath some stupid bitchy blonde vampire. Not only was my protective girlfriend side kicking in but I was also enveloped with jealousy, don't ask why.

"Get the fuck off of my Alice!" I shouted, not thinking obviously, as I lunged at the blonde only to be held back by a yeti…or Emmett, whichever. He locked me in a choke hold and I cried out in anger as I struggled against him.

"LET GO OF HER!" Alice shouted, her voice sounding like a lion's roar as she snarled and snapped her teeth up at Rosalie who only smirked down at her. I watched, helplessly as Alice did everything she could to get the blonde off of her, her body twisting and writhing with power and strength but to no avail, "YOU FILTHY MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING HER!"

"Monster? You dare call us monsters?" Rosalie asked calmly and Emmett laughed deep in his chest behind me and it made my body vibrate, making me shiver in fear. This guy was huge. Like, stupid huge.

"Hey, Alice can you see off that high horse of yours?" Emmett joked and Rosalie shot him an annoyed glare as he laughed uproariously at his cheesy pun.

"Emmett's right. Why don't you take a step off your pedestal and-AH!" Rosalie shrieked out into the night as Alice managed to free her right hand, her fingers tensed into what almost looked like a claw as she swiped at Rose's face, missing by mere millimeters but successfully knocking the blonde off. Rosalie flipped back and away from my little vampire and just as I was about to cheer, Emmett's grip on me tightened and I felt the sensation of being choked, my eyes tearing up.

"Listen up, pixie, you touch my mate and I'll crush yours." Emmett threatened and I watched through squinted eyes as Alice looked hopelessly between me and Emmett, then me again. Her black eyes swirling with fear for my safety as she took in the gravity of the situation. Personally, I hated the fact that I was a really huge liability like this.

"Fine. Please, just…let Bella go, please." Alice stood up slowly, her body shaking as she outstretched her arms towards me, her hands making a grabbing motion and a pout on her face. I felt Emmett sigh against me before he released me, shoving me towards Alice who caught me in her arms, holding me tightly against her and kissing the top of my head over and over again.

"Alice! I-I-" I could feel my eyes watering up with tears, a huge wave of relief coming over me, my emotions getting the best of me now that I was safe in Alice's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you, I've got you, Bells," Alice cooed over and over again, nuzzling her face against my hair. The sound of cruel laughter interrupted our moment and I stood up straight in Alice's arms, now taller than her, I stood more at her side, ready to protect her with all that I am because I'll be damned if something happens to her! I could tell she felt the same way as her arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to her as her other arm was poised before her, her hand tense and her fingers bent sharply at the joints, and the nails coming to a fine point, "What's so funny?"

"It's just that the human is taller than you and you're so short-"

"Shut up, honey," Rosalie snapped at her mate who quieted instantly at her command. The two vampires glared at us with shining golden eyes before Rosalie opened her mouth to speak once more only to be caught off by my Alice.

"I don't care how long you've been watching us for." She said quickly and Rosalie's eyes widened infinitesimally, caught off guard for a moment until she seemingly remembered who she was talking to.

"Yeah but-"

"I also don't care why. I just want it to stop." Alice growled out and I nodded my head fiercely at her words.

"Yeah! Go off and…suck blood or something! Leave us alone!" I spat at them brilliantly and Emmett looked like he was trying to hold his laughter in. I'm glad someone appreciated my humor!

"Listen, Alice, Carlisle-"

"Don't you even dare mention that name around me!" Alice roared out and I felt her grip on my waist tighten just so.

"Oh my god, really, Alice? I thought you'd have gotten over this by now!" Rosalie said in exasperation, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her hip to the right.

"Gotten over it! Are you kidding me right now? No, I haven't gotten over it, sick bitch!" Alice yelled back and, now, Alice never really swore so it came as a surprise to me to hear her say that. I watched the way the two were looking at each other and to me it seemed like they were bickering…like sisters would.

"I'm not a bitch! You're a bitch!" Rosalie bit out and Alice growled in her throat.

"You're immature!"

"No, you're immature!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I hate your stupid short hair!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I hate your face! It's a stupid face!"

"I hate-"

"Oh my god will you two knock it off! Christ! Women, right?" Emmett gestured over at me, giving me 'the nod' and I couldn't help but laugh, nodding my head as well.

"Yeah, I know, man! Don't even get me started on this one!" I continued laughing with Emmett; however our unification over one common thing was cut short as both of our girl's began to growl at us. Emmett and I both rubbed the back of our heads in shame, quickly quieting down. Rosalie punched the large vampire in the shoulder as punishment while Alice simply bopped me upside the head.

"I hope you know I'm not cuddling with you tonight." Alice informed me nonchalantly, her nose in the air and her head turned away from me as I gaped at her.

"Awe, what, really! I'm sorry! I was only kidding!" I whined, looking down at Alice who would simply not look in my direction. I heard Emmett laughing and I whipped my head to glare at him only to see Rosalie punching him again.

"And what're you laughing at? Good luck trying to get laid tonight!"

"Oh shit! She got you good!" I teased, pointing a finger at the now sulking Emmett and laughing but I immediately stopped when Rosalie shot me a glare.

"What? Do you think you can just banter with us vampires?" She snarled at me and I swallowed hard, opening my mouth to answer when Alice took charge.

"Are we done here?"

"Not even close, bud." Emmett said in a gravely, deep voice and this time I was too quick for even Alice to interrupt.

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me? First you guys attack us, then you two-" I pointed two accusatory fingers between Rosalie and Alice, "-bicker like you're fuckin' sisters and that's not all? What the hell do you guys want with us! Why do you keep bugging us! What happened between you guys?"

"We attacked you because you ran at us!" Emmett shouted angrily.

"And we bicker like sisters because we were!"

There is such a thing as complete and total silence. And it happened after Rosalie yelled at me. For the hundredth time today.

* * *

**A/n: A filler chapter somewhat. Actually, if you pay attention close enough you will pick up on some psychological things and of course stuff is growing. Progress is being made. Yes. Next chapter...oh next chapter :D Lots of stuff happening. I'm essited.**


	9. Studying Politics

**A/N: NEW LAPTOP! Yay! Sorry for the long wait, just waiting for the laptop was all. Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! Some of you are so damn smart though none of have quite grasped what the Cullen's did although some of you had some good ideas.**

**However, I will not explain it word for word. Ever. Just wait, read, and figure it out on your own. You are all very intelligent people and I will treat you as such.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Alice was once a part of our family, as much as she would like to deny it." Rosalie elaborate and Alice merely released an angry huff, her body tense at my side as her little hands balled tightly into shaky fists. I looked blankly between the three vampires, my eyebrows raised and my lips pursed, opening my mouth to speak, closing it, then opening it again.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I repeated in the same tone and Emmett chuckled while his blonde mate killed me with her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about this." Alice stated petulantly, taking my hand and making to leave when Rosalie suddenly blurred before us, shoving my little pixie hard in the right shoulder ceasing further movement. Alice snarled viciously at the action, the two female vampires glared menacingly at each other as I stood a little behind Alice now, our hands still interlocked.

"Running away from your problems isn't very mature, Ali-cat." Rosalie taunted and Alice reared her head back, fangs bared and it looked as though she was about to bite off Rosalie's head but instead she stuck her tongue out at her childishly, surprising us all.

"Looking for trouble isn't very mature, Rosie-Posy." Alice mocked her tone and Emmett full on bust out laughing at their exchange and I was incredibly confused at this point, resorting to watching the scene before me.

"Oh man! You guys sounded just like Esme!" Emmett hooted out, doubled over in his laughter as he pointed at his mate and sister? Former sister? At the mention of the name Esme, Alice's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, her grip on my hand tightening and I looked at her helplessly before Rosalie's dark chuckle caught my attention.

"Awe, what was that, Alice? Does someone miss her mommy?" Rosalie teased and Alice began to shake but this time not from rage and I felt an overwhelming urge to pull her into a hug for some reason.

"No…" Alice replied shakily and Rosalie damn near through her head back in laughter at the unbelievable response.

"You do, don't you? Well you know what? She doesn't miss you; in fact, she's very disappointed in you and what you've chosen to do." Rosalie continued in that same cold tone and Alice looked like she were about to cry if she could, her free arm coming up to wipe at her nose and when she spoke, her voice sounded choked.

"No, she's not..!" Alice whined out, like a child trying not to accept something they couldn't bear to. Oh god, I couldn't stand to see Alice like this, it was tearing me apart. I pleadingly looked up at Rosalie, hoping that maybe she'd get the hint but her eyes would not leave Alice's.

"How could she not be? Look at what you've done to her! She took you in, gave you clothes, taught you how to hunt properly, kept you away from society like you wanted, and even tried to help you embrace it but instead, look what you did," Rosalie took a step back, hurt written on her face as though she were wounded by this too, and maybe she was, "You left her, you left us. You forsook everything we did for you, everything we tried to teach you! You even took back those stupid institution clothes! And because of what, Alice?"

"Because I didn't want that! I didn't ask for it! You forced it on me!" Alice shouted back, stumbling a bit at the power of her voice and I caught her from behind, my hands on both sides of her upper arms and my front pressing into her back. Being taller than her my lips were just at her ear and I pressed a kiss just above it, into her hair.

"Ali, baby…" I began to whisper but Alice shook her head gently, letting me know that she was alright, that this was alright.

"Your coven forced its beliefs on me…" Alice repeated, this time her voice more strong and assured. This time Emmett spoke up, taking a step forward to come stand behind his mate, rubbing the back of his large neck with his equally large hands.

"Tink, Carlisle just wants what's best for you, what's best for us, all us vampires, don't you see that?" He asked calmly but something in his eyes seemed…fake? As though he were trying to sell a product that in the end would end up killing you or like this was some sort of manipulation. The same look was in Rosalie's eyes now too as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Em's right, Alice. And you know it, why can't you just accept it? What we're doing is for the greater good of the vampire civilization. Our beliefs are right and you know it. You know our way is the only way-"

"That's bullshit!" Alice growled out and my grip on her shoulders tightened, "Vampires can choose to live how they wanna live and no one other vampire can tell them or FORCE THEM to do otherwise! It's wrong! Don't you understand that?"

"Oh so you're saying that it's right for a vampire to go around killing humans for food if that's how 'they wanna live'? How can you even say such shit when you're soul mate is a goddamn human being?" Rosalie challenged and I think I was starting to get the picture of what was going on here. I didn't have all the pieces but…

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! If that's how he chooses to feed then so be it! And Bella has nothing to do with this so shut your ignorant mouth, Rosie before I tear it off!" Alice threatened, her shoulders squared as she stood to defend me if need be.

God, talk about your family issues.

"How does Bella have nothing to do this! She's a human isn't she?"

"Yeah but I don't eat humans! I choose to eat animals!"

"Oh okay, so if a vampire who eats humans decides he wants your stupid Bella-"

"Hey!" I interjected but was completely ignored.

"-as his next meal, you'd be totally okay with that because that's his way of life?" Rosalie spat right back and I actually paused at that and leant down to whisper in Alice's ear.

"That seems like a valid point, babe." I deadpanned and Alice only shook her head.

"I wouldn't let them even think about it because Bella is mine and no one can touch her but me. I don't care what happens to any other human in the world as long as mine is safe." Alice stated in a deadly serious tone and the passion behind her words made me shiver, my heart throbbing at her possessiveness over me. My heart wasn't the only thing throbbing either. Protective Alice was really sexy and kind of a turn on, especially with that little body of hers pressed into me.

"Don't you think that's a bit selfish of you? Don't you care about anyone's life but your own?" Rosalie asked, her arms crossing themselves over her chest as she stood before us.

"No. This is my life, it's mine. What I choose to do with it is up to no one else but me. I will love how I want, I will do what I want, and I will protect who I want and what is mine. My soul mate turned out to be human, so be it. It doesn't change anything." Alice answered strongly and I had to agree with her point of view as well.

"65 years have passed and you haven't changed a goddamned bit! Carlisle saw such promise in you-"

"NO! That man saw a weapon in me and nothing more!"

"Rosalie, this isn't going as planned," Emmett placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, looking up at Alice and I, "We should go before it gets worse."

"Yes, please," Alice sighed, her body stiffening for a moment and I intuitively knew she must've been having a vision, "Bella's father has decided to check on us soon."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that!" I mumbled and Alice looked back at me, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Fine, we will go. This isn't over, Alice. You will come to your senses eventually whether it is by choice or by force. You wouldn't want to end up like the Volturi." Rosalie threatened, taking a few steps back, Emmett following suit.

"What have you guys done to them?" Alice asked worriedly, breaking out of my grip to go after Rosalie but in the blink of an eye, the two Cullen vampires were gone.

"So…I'm a little lost here. What the hell just happened?" I questioned my little vampire but she only ran a hand through her messy locks, sighing heavily before looking me in the eye. Wow, she looked exhausted, well as exhausted as a vampire could look.

"I just wanna go home…" She admitted weakly, her eyes a dark caramel color and I do not know what possessed my next actions but I quickly approached her form, my arms wrapping around her just as she collapsed, falling limp into my embrace. She immediately nuzzled me under my chin, her hands clutching at my shirt as I held her to me. I'd never really seen Alice drained of her usual energy and I gotta say, it was a really sad sight to see. I wanted to fix it anyway I could.

"Okay, okay, we'll go home." I squeezed her tight to me one last time before allowing her to pull away as we began the walk back to my house. Our arms would occasionally brush against each other's and I smiled when Alice finally took the initiative and took my hand in hers, swinging softly to and fro as we walked.

"I love you, Bella, you know that, right?" She began and I nodded, letting her talk, "I'd do anything for you, I really would. You're my mate, ya know? It's like, my job. But you're so amazing that I think even if we weren't destined to be together, I'd still fall in love with you and feel the same way. If you think me selfish for what I said earlier…"

"I don't." I deadpanned and Alice paused, momentarily stunned by my words.

"You don't?"

"No, not at all, goof. I actually see where you're coming from." I used my free hand to ruffle her hair affectionately and she batted at me, her tongue poking out from between her lips as she wrinkled her nose at me and my actions.

"Well…good, I'm glad." She mumbled shyly, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked slowly back to my house, still hand in hand.

"Yeah and you know, I'm glad that everything's been happening the way it did…well…minus the whole crazy Cullen thing," I back tracked and Alice laughed at me, making me smile as I continued on, "I really do love you too, it really does feel like we're meant to be, like our hearts really are one-"

"Because they are-"

"Yes, I know! But still it just…feels right, is all I'm saying. I still…I wanna get to know you more though, if that's alright with you." I bit my lip as I ran my free hand through my hair waiting for her answer, vaguely aware of how close we were to my house now.

"Of course, Bella! I wanna get to know you more too! So far all I know is that you're kind," Alice stopped in her tracks, her hand still in mine as her other pressed softly on my shoulder, pushing me into a tree at the edge of my backyard, almost by where I first saw her. My back hit the trunk and she gazed into my brown eyes with her glowing golden orbs, looking up at me as though I were everything to her, her lower half pressing into mine, "And caring, you always put everyone else before you and when you're nervous you run your hand through your hair. You trust so easily and I envy that. I also know that you look adorable when you bite your lip and that you cannot take a compliment well because it makes you blush just like now."

"Alice…" I whined out, averting my eyes from her smoldering gaze, my blush only intensifying at her attention. She always knew what to do to make me melt for her. My heart was pounding in my chest and her close proximity only made my stomach ignite with desire for her. I looked back down at her when I felt her stiffen against me, her golden eyes starting to swirl with ink black as she inhaled deeply.

"Mmm…Bella…you smell really really good, baby," Alice moaned out and oh god, the sound made more blood rush to my face…and elsewhere. She leant forward, her tongue lapping at my neck before she carefully bit down on my skin, kissing and teasing it with her tongue, making my breath quicken and chest heave against hers as she pressed her lithe body into mine, "Taste…good…too."

"Unh…Alice…we have to-" I managed to gasp out, my head falling back against the tree as she trailed hot kisses up my neck, to my jaw, "-Go home…Charlie, remember?"

That got her attention. She stopped her actions, sighing deeply and closing her eyes as she pulled herself away from me, her hands gripping my hips as she tried to get ahold of herself. She shook herself off before taking my hand in hers once more as we headed back to my house.

"Sorry about that…it's…sometimes it's hard to…" She began, sounding ashamed of herself but I shoved her playfully with my shoulder, smiling and shaking my head at her as she pouted up at me.

"I know, Alice, I know. Don't worry about it, okay? So…how do we go about…this?" I gestured at my house as we stood at the back door and Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Iunno."

"Well…can't you see the future?" I asked her, exasperated and she nodded cheerfully.

"Mhm, yes, I can. When someone makes a decision."

"Okay..soooo?"

"So make a decision and I can see the future, duh?" She said matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes at her, making her giggle. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something, a lie, an excuse, anything. I opened my eyes and felt Alice stiffen next to me, "Really? You just wanna…walk in?"

"Yeah. I really don't give a shit. I'm done with today." I deadpanned, opening my back door and walking with Alice to my living room where Charlie sat watching t.v. He heard the footsteps and shook his head in disbelief as he looked up at us. He looked at us in deep confusion, looking at the stairs, then back at us again.

"What the hell? Weren't you two upstairs?"

"No." I looked at him blankly and his eyebrows rose up at me.

"Well then where the hell did you go?"

"For a walk."

"When did you do that?"

"We left, what," I looked over at Alice, "Like an hour or so ago?"

She nodded in agreement at the time I'd chosen and Charlie's mouth opened in further confusion.

"What the fu- I didn't see you two leaving?"

"Dad, we walked right out the front door. Jesus, someone's getting a bit old, huh?" I teased as I led Alice up the stairs, a smirk on my face as Charlie simply stared at the spot where we were just standing. I trotted up the stairs and down the hall, Alice close behind. I damn near kicked open my door, throwing myself onto my bed and erupting into a fit of giggles. I heard Alice close the door behind me, her graceful footsteps making their way around my room.

"Oh! What's this thing?" Alice asked excitedly and I could hear her bouncing up and down in her spot. I rolled over on my bed so that I was lying on my back, sitting up on my shoulders to see what my little pixie had gotten into now.

"Ah, that is my…iPod." I explained, smiling gently at my girl as she held the device up by its earplugs, her face alight with childish wonder.

"You mentioned this before! What does it do?" She asked cutely, hopping over to my bed and pouncing on it, lying beside me on her stomach.

"It plays music."

"How?"

"Why don't I show you?" I offered, taking the iPod from her dainty hands and turning it on. I placed one earbud into my ear and did the other for her. I pressed play on the song "Save Your Scissors" by Dallas Green and the music came blaring on causing Alice to shriek in pain at the loud noise.

"AAAH! Make it go away, make it go away!" Alice cried out, her body curling up into my side, her hands gripping her head as she buried her face into my chest.

"Oh shit! Oops! I'm so sorry, Ali! I forgot that I had the volume all the way up!" I quickly paused the song, scrolling the volume down and using my free hand to rub the poor vampire's back soothingly, waiting until she relaxed against me, purring softly.

"That hurt…I don't like it!" She whimpered out and I kissed the top of her head softly, soothing her. I'd totally forgotten that vampires had sensitive ears.

"I'm sorry, babe. That was my bad. Here, look, I'll turn it down for you and you'll like it a lot better, okay?" I assured her and she looked up at me warily, ready to pull the offending ear piece out from within her ear, "Trust me."

"Well…okay." She chirped happily, snuggling back into me as I started the song back up again. The song was a relaxing acoustic and it set the mood quite nicely. It was completely dark out by now, a soft glow from a lamp atop my dresser was the only thing casting any sort of light. As we lay on the bed, I couldn't help but just look at Alice as the music picked up to the chorus and she started to move her head a little against my chest, moving it in time with the beat. She began to purr, taking my hand farthest from her from its resting position on the bed to hold within her own, playing with my fingers and just inspecting my hand out of curiosity. I couldn't help but laugh amusedly at her, a smirk forming on my lips when she simply kept doing what she was doing.

"Having fun with my hand?"

"You have piano hands."

"Oh yeah? What a coincidence seeing as I play piano." I said simply and Alice moved her head to look up at me in surprise, straining her neck.

"Really!" She asked excitedly, already giddy at the mere idea of it. Jesus, she was easily entertained.

"No, not at all, I lied." I stated matter-of-factly and Alice stuck her tongue out at me, wrinkling her nose cutely. Her pout didn't last long when the song ended and it abruptly changed to 'Girlfriend' by Phoenix, surprising her. She dropped my hand that she'd been playing with to grab the other that held the iPod.

"I do like this little device of yours. Maybe the one good thing mankind has done with itself all these years."

"Well…there's a lot more than that, Alice," I teased then frowned at her words, "Ali, why is it…you don't like to associate yourself with society and the like?"

"It's too much a hassle. What's the point when it always changes but I stay the same? When it ends and I continue on? It's just stupid; I don't like it so I don't do it." Alice explained petulantly, fiddling with my shirt now and I brought my arm up that was holding her to my side, using my hand to play with her soft, spiky locks and purred in appreciation.

"That's a very simple way to look at things. 'I don't like it so I don't do it.'" I mocked her, laughing when she buried her face into my chest in embarrassment.

"Stop picking on me!" She whined out and I couldn't help but laugh more, "You are the weirdest human ever! Picking on a vampire!"

"Excuse me if I'm not that worried about the giant cat curled on my chest." I continued teasing her and she looked up at me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What giant cat?" She asked cutely, completely and utterly clueless. I stared at her blankly, raising a brow at her until she caught on, "Ooooooh! Me, right?"

"Just a little bit, yeah, it's you."

"I am not a cat! I am a horrible monster!" She said dramatically, raising a hand in a claw-like manner to prove her point. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You may not be a cat but you are not a monster, either."

"You know…you're the second person to say that to me."

"What? Exact words?"

"No, to say that I'm not a monster…" Alice said softly, tangling her legs with mine and wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me ever closer to her as she affectionately rubbed her cheek against my chest.

"Who…was the first?" I prodded, realizing that this was the time that Alice was actually willing to talk to me about something.

"Rosalie," She paused for a moment, shifting her body so that her head was now underneath my chin, "One day…when we were out hunting…I'd accidently killed a baby bunny…I wanted to cry, I really did. Never have I felt so bad about anything in my life. I'd called myself a monster and Rosie said to me, 'You're not a monster for wanting to survive' She'd asked me if I'd feel better if we buried it. That's how I started burying the animals I'd eat…"

"Wow…I'm so surprised that Rosalie actually did something nice." I joked and Alice giggled at me, squeezing me slightly as a small reprimand.

"Rosalie is a tough girl but she's a real sweetheart underneath it all…she would never really hurt me or you."

"Oh I think she'd hurt me."

"Silly Bella, hurting you would hurt me. So no, you're fine."

"So…was what the Cullen's did…really all that bad?" I asked, trying to exploit this moment of vulnerability the best I could. Alice inhaled slowly, exhaling before she began to speak once more.

"Yes."

"Well…what was it?"

"What is it, you mean. It's…something that mankind has done since the beginning of time…something I understand more than anyone…"

"That is…?"

"The persecution of a specific group of people who hold different beliefs/opinions or just an entire different way of life than them and wanting to change them…or simply…get rid of them." Alice explained smartly and I pursed my lips in thought. Alice was so uniquely random that it put me off guard every now and again. She can be totally childish one moment and the next, she's a goddamned college professor.

"You mean like…genocide and stuff?"

"It can lead to that, yes." Alice sighed against me and I could tell I wasn't going to get much more information out of her so I decided to change the subject.

"Do you…wanna go out on a date tomorrow night?" I asked slowly and instantly Alice sat up slightly to look down at me, a huge grin on her face.

"Hells yes I do!" She nearly screamed out and I winced at her volume, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Okay then. It's settled! Where do you wanna go?"

"It's a surprise!"

* * *

**A/N: IT IS A SURPRISE! CAUSE YOU GUYS GET TO PICK WHAT THEY DO! Also what do you think the Cullen's are trying to do?**


	10. Teenage Dream

**A/N: This chapter and the next one are both light and happy ones because why not, goddammit? I posted this even though it's rather short as a small gift to you all...that and I leave for college in a week and thus will be a bit busy with packing and shit to write more.**

**BUT**

**Who knows. I'm thinking I'll have the next chapter up by friday.**

**AND**

**it will be longer.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and for the record I read every single one and took into account all your suggestions for their date and I'm making a combination of your ideas minus a few and adding on my own special one which will be seen in this chapter. But I am taking the jealousy thing into account like someone suggested.**

* * *

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL….LIKE I'M LIVIN' A…TEENAGE DREAM! JUST ONE…oh my gosh, this herbal essences stuff smells AWESOME!"

That?

That is the sound of Alice, taking her first shower since I found her ass in the woods. She's also been stealing my iPod from me and listening to it on repeat ALL. GODDAMN. NIGHT, while I sleep. She has half of my recently played songs memorized and darn it, if she weren't so cute when she sang, I'd have personally cut apart her vocal chords by now.

"Alice, please don't use it all. I just bought that bottle, that shit ain't cheap, babe," I called out to her, flipping through another page in my book as I sat cross legged on my bed. Tonight, I was taking Alice out on a date because all of her suggestions led to the woods somehow so we decided it was best I do this. I perked my head up, waiting for her response, "Alice?"

"I'M NOT GUNNNNA!" She whined out loudly before she began singing again, "I'M TALENTED AT BREATHING! ESPECIALLY EXHALING! SO THAT MY CHEST CAN RISE AND FALL WITH YOURS!"

Well, at least she had good taste in music...I mean, thankfully it turned out that way.

"As much as I like Dashboard, I don't like hearing a small little pixie screaming it in my shower." I mumbled out, aware of her super human hearing and smirking when I heard her giggling like mad in the shower.

"I SING GOODLY!" She called out before I finally heard the shower shut off, her tiny feet scampering around in my bathroom before she stepped out in an over-sized bathrobe, her head wrapped in a towel. She bounced her way over to me, a large grin on her face as she danced on the balls of her feet, standing before my bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked her calmly, a brow rising as she grinned down at me and I simply looked blankly back at her.

"I just like looking at you!" She exclaimed happily, waving her little arms around causing the large, cotton sleeves on the bathrobe to flap about.

"Thank…you?" I said questioningly and she nodded her head at me, making me smile at her goofy actions, "And why might I ask do you like doing that? I'm not much to look at."

"That's not true!" Alice damn near squealed out, climbing onto the bed and sitting uncomfortably close to me considering I know she was naked underneath that robe, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause you're amazing just the way you are," She began to sing to me softly, a small hand coming up to gently cup my cheek and it felt like I was melting into her as she watched me with twinkling golden eyes, "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing just the way you are!"

"Singing songs to me aren't the way to make me believe I'm pretty…." I whispered back, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact because the thing is, Alice really did mean what she said, I could see it in her eyes and it was just too good to be true. She cocked her head to the side, wrinkling her nose adorably as she frowned at my words.

"Bella, you know I think you're beautiful…I literally will tell you that every day until you believe me and hun, I have the rest of forever…" Alice said gently but her words held such conviction and sincerity that I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Alice…okay, okay, I believe you, alright?" I shook my head, closing my eyes to rid myself of the silly, emotional tears and I couldn't help but smile when Alice leant forward and kissed a few away that had fallen down my cheek. She kissed a soft trail to my lips, taking my bottom lip between her teeth carefully before pulling away slightly, nipping it before pressing her lips to mine and kissing me slowly, moving against me in perfect sync. I pulled away, needing oxygen and happily rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Bella. You're my mate, my foreverything. You are my heart and soul and you're perfect to me, fate or not, I'd still think that." Alice assured me, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear for me.

"I love you too, Alice…" I said in a soft exhale, kissing her again before grabbing at the bathrobe slightly, "You should probably get dressed so we can head out on our date, babe."

"Oh…oh yeah! Can I borrow something to wear?" She asked sweetly, getting up off the bed and making her way over to my dresser.

"Not at all…seeing as you have no other option." I teased her and she rolled her eyes at me, that wonderful smile of hers playing across her lips making her dimples show. I stood up off the bed and awkwardly gestured to my dresser, giving her the green light to go through it. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet as she quickly changed into an old pair of way-too-small for me dark, ripped skinny jeans, a plain cotton white v-neck that was a bit big on her and my old leather jacket. I took in her appearance, thinking she was totally sexy when I realized who she reminded me of at the moment, "Have…you ever seen the movie Zombieland?"

"Bella…hello, the woods, remember? Total societal abandonment? Introverted, nomadic vampire lifestyle? No, I haven't seen that movie." Alice retorted, running her hands through her wet now towel-free hair. God, her hair looked so fuckin' sexy all messed up and wet and…hey, wait a minute.

"Then how can you quote all those other movies that you-" I began but she blurred before me, placing a finger to my lips and cutting me off.

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about." She said matter-of-factly and I pried her finger off my lips.

"Yes, you do! You just quoted Shrek, like…the other damn day and I swear-" This time she cut me off with a quick kiss and I opened my mouth to speak again when she pulled away only to have her kiss me again, harder, forcing my mouth open with her tongue and teasing me until she pulled away again, leaving me in an Alice induced haze, "What…were we talkin' about?"

"I believe you were telling me how irresistible I am?" She grinned cheekily at me and I kissed her button nose before pushing her away lightly so I could lead the way out the door.

"Now why would I lie to you like that?" I teased her and I could hear her fake gasp behind me as I lead us down the hallway, hearing her shut my door.

"Someone is on their way to a smacked bottom." Alice quoted in a faux Irish accent and I wheeled around instantly, pointing an accusatory finger in her face, my mouth agape in realization. I said nothing as she smirked at me, watching as I stuttered stupidly before her.

"See! See! You just proved me right! Right there!" I shouted at her and her smirk only grew as she walked past me, leaving me to stand there like a fool.

"I don't even know what a movie is."

* * *

"Bella…I don't really…wanna be out in public…"

"Alice, sweetie, its fine, okay? I know you'll be able to handle yourself. I trust you." I assured my little pixie who was currently holding my arm in a death-grip, her little body pressed into my side as much as she could be without tripping us up as we walked down the sidewalk of downtown Forks. People didn't pay us any mind seeing as everyone in this town was oblivious to the most obvious things. I smiled in anticipation because Alice was going to absolutely love what I had in mind.

"Yeah…I guess so…where're we going anyway?" She asked, looking up at me with curious, golden eyes. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to me and her spiky hair tickled my neck.

"Babe, how sensitive are those eyes of yours?"

"Not terribly so, only like super bright lights bother me. Like…like those things there!" She pointed wildly at a passing car that had those darn halogen headlights that blind even me. She winced slightly before continuing on as it passed us, "But it really only lasts a few seconds before I can adjust…why do you ask?"

"Oh…you know, just something important to know before I take you on our date." I explained vaguely as I lead her into a dark building lit up by bright green and orange neon lights. We walked inside and got into a single file line behind a bunch of random teenagers and some little kids escorted by their parents. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alice looked around the building, her eyes alight with wonder and curiosity.

"What is this place?"

"Alice, my dear, WE are playing laser tag for the first part of our date." I finally told her, my excitement getting the better of me as I bore a devilish grin, looking straight ahead as we neared the ticket booth. I could feel Alice cock her head to the side as she looked up at me, now presumably totally confused.

"What's a laser tag?" Alice asked and I chuckled at her, my eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

"Oh, Alice, it's as though you've been in the woods all your life."

"But I have been-"

"But no matter! For tonight I shall show you the wonders that mankind has to offer!" I raised my hand emphatically in the air as though gesturing at the whole world, squeezing Alice to me and I could feel her face getting mushed against my chest.

"But I don't-"

"And then! When this is all over and if you're a good girl, we will head home where Charlie is out for the night doing discreet Dad like things and I will treat you to something…nice." I finished off my mini-speech in a low, sultry tone and I felt Alice shiver against me, a small noise escaping her lips as her mind processed that last bit. Finally, we'd approached the ticket booth and the nerdy teenage boy eyed me then Alice, for even longer, before speaking.

"It's 6 dollars a person…" He squeaked out dully, his eyes looking past us.

"Uhhh…okay, can I get two tickets please?" I asked him nicely and he simply took the money from my hand, popped it into the register, and handed us the two tickets all without looking at us directly.

"The line…starts…over there…" He explained slowly, as though every word were heavy on his lips. God, this kid hated his job, "There are two teams, a red team and a green team. Pick your team. Grab a vest, the gun facing away from you. Hold the…two red buttons down and the trigger to fire your…laser. Aim at your opponent's chest or….shoulders…on your chest plate is a screen. On the…left side is your lives, the middle is your…ammo….the right is your score…you can go back to your base to replenish lives and ammo….you have….oodles of fun."

"Wow…" Was all I could say as the kid waved us away from him. I looked down at Alice who was reading her ticket, holding it with both of her hands. She looked like such a little kid sometimes, "You know…sometimes I feel like I've robbed the cradle when it comes to you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway! What team do you wanna be on, hun?" She paused for a moment, biting her lip as she tried to decide, you know, because it was such a heavy decision, life changing in fact.

"The green team!" She chirped happily and I laughed as she bounced off to where the green vests were hanging.

"Here let me get that…" I trailed off as I grabbed a vest off the hanger, stepping over to Alice and placing the device over her head and let it fall to her shoulders. It was a bit…big on her but then again what wasn't? I picked up the gun off the ground as it hung to the floor with its chord and handed it to her. She held it just right surprisingly and immediately started firing at everything in sight, even though the vest wasn't on yet and we weren't inside the shooting area.

"AAAHHH! WHAT AM I SHOOTING AT!" She shouted loudly, her legs spread apart and knees bent as she fired at someone standing in line causing everyone to stare at us. I simply took a sidestep to stand in front of her, blocking her from everyone's view.

"NOTHING!" I shouted back, taking the gun from her hand and she pouted as she knew as I was about to scold her, "Nothing, yet! You have to wait until we get inside and the game starts! Right now we're waiting for other players! Calm down, okay?"

"Okay, Bella!" She grinned up at me, standing on her tip toes a bit to give me a quick kiss and I instantly was no longer annoyed with her antics. She pulled away slightly, smiling proudly at the look on my face, knowing she'd won.

"Darn you and your cuteness factor…" I whispered and she kissed me again, a little bit longer this time and I wanted nothing more than to shove her against the railing and run my hands all over that body of hers but alas, "Seriously…it's not fair," I began again when she pulled away once more only to kiss me again, nibbling on my bottom lip and making me groan with want, "It'll go to your head.."

"Mm, I'm not too worried about it." She shrugged her shoulders, stepping away from me as other players came over to our side and began popping on their vests. I realized I hadn't done so yet and moved to put my on, leaving Alice by the railing. I turned around to see some boy about my age talking to her and I frowned, quickly walking back over and taking my place next to her.

"So…your first time?" He asked MY Alice in what he thought was a charming voice but I thought that I was going to reach my hand down his throat and pull out his tongue ensuring the fact that he never spoke again. Alice was oblivious to his advancements, God bless her.

"Yes, it is! I'm really excited!" She bit her lip as she grinned widely, hopping up and down slightly in place and the boy laughed at her and how adorable she was because why wouldn't he? Jesus, I wanted to beat the shit out of this guy.

"You know it gets pretty crazy in there, some people take this game too seriously, you know? I can protect you in case things get a bit…out of hand." He smiled what he thought was probably a dazzling smile at her, leaning on the rail and towering over her in a way that screamed possessive and way too close and I cleared my throat loudly, getting Alice's attention.

"The game's starting…Alice." I hissed out her name practically, shooting daggers at the boy with my eyes and Alice began to hop up and down even more.

"Oh my goodness, I am so essited! Aren't you, Bella?" Alice damn near squealed as all the players were lead inside the pitch black, neon and black-light lit room. There were columns jutting out from the ground, half green and half red. Our base was located to the far left and the red base was located on the far right. All 10 of us green players gathered at our base, waiting for the game to start and that damn boy was hovering around Alice like she belonged to HIM and not ME which was ridiculous! I moved next to the boy but closer to Alice, kind of shoving him out of the way, ignoring the glare he gave me and the confused look Alice shot my way.

"What? There's nowhere else to stand." I said simply and the boy looked around which was all he had to do to prove me wrong because this place was large and there was plenty of room. He was about to say something when loud techno music began playing over the speakers and a robot voice told us that the games had begun.

"Shit yeah!" The boy shouted enthusiastically and in the blink of an eye, our teammates had scattered, a few propping themselves up behind the columns, the rest scouting out the other side. I ran up to a column and pressed my back to it, holding my gun to my chest and waiting for a passerby…that was until I noticed Alice running off past me, the boy close behind her.

The fucker!

"Hey!" I called out after them, leaving my post and coming up behind them. Alice was actually good at this, dodging players left and right and shooting everyone else that dared come her way.

"Damn girl, you're pretty good for a first timer!" The boy shouted over the loud music and I rolled my eyes, shooting out a little kid before jogging a little bit faster. The boy seemed to notice my cock-blocking intentions and as we ran side by side behind Alice, we began shoving each other with our shoulders, "What's your deal!"

"Hey, man! I'm just playin' the game! What's your deal!" I shouted back at him and he looked incredulously down at me as I stared straight ahead unaware of the little boy who ran out in front of me causing me to fall behind from Alice and that bastard boy.

"Hey, watch it, lady!" The red team little devil child screamed at me and without thinking I tripped him with my leg, sending him crashing to the floor and I pressed my gun to his chest plate, firing rapidly at him.

"FUCK YOU, LITTLE KID!" I screamed at him before I took off running after Alice and that boy, leaving the child scared out of his mind. I came up with a plan and as I approached them I slid to a stop on my knees, causing the boy to come falling down next to me as Alice took out two kids ahead of us, oblivious to our competition over her.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem, girl?" He asked me angrily and I shrugged my shoulders innocently at him.

"Someone was shooting at me?" I excused myself lamely and he rolled his eyes at me. We both tried to get up at the same time but he knocked me with his shoulder plate so I shoved him in return, "Get away from me!"

"YOU get away from ME!" He yelled, shoving me back. Before I knew it, I had launched myself at him, both of us crashing to the floor as we rolled around, fighting each other. Well, I gave him some credit, he wasn't hitting me. Such a gentleman.

"Did I do something to you!"

"Yes! As a matter of fact!" I screamed out in high-pitched voice, as we continued to roll around on the ground, my gun pressed to his chest as was his to mine, shooting each other as though it was doing something even though it wasn't. At all.

"What! What the fuck did I do?"

"You were hitting on my-"

"TIME'S UP. WINNER: GREEN TEAM. PLEASE EXIT THE ARENA." The robot voice boomed over us, the music ceasing and making everything extremely awkward as Alice walked over to us, looming above me and the boy who were still locked in our mini-battle, my gun now pressed to his head and his to mine. We both looked sheepishly up at her and she simply rolled her eyes, walking away to the exit. The boy and I looked at each other before we began to struggle to get up, both of us trying to get to her first.

"NO! MINE!" I bopped him in the head with my gun and took off running after Alice as he lay crumpled up on the floor, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him. I slowed to a jog as I neared the exit, wincing as the light hit my eyes and I walked over to the hangers, taking off my vest and looking around for Alice. I saw her standing over by the score boards, a silly smile on her face and I made my way to her.

"Bella! Bella! Look! I won!" She pointed wildly at the screen and I leaned over her shoulder to read the screen.

1,456,788 points.

Damn.

"Wow…you really did win. Everyone else's scores are only in the hundreds…" I trailed off, looking around at all the other players who were moping hopelessly as Alice did a little happy dance.

"Now what?" She asked me and I ran a hand through my hair, biting my lip as she looked at me expectantly.

"Now we're going to see a movie!"

* * *

**A/N: AAAH! What movie should they see? Vampire's Suck? Inception? HM? suggestions? Also...oh yeah there will be hot and heavy shit next chapter. Meaning sexy things. And furthermore, some of your guesses were ALMOST right. ALMOST. A few of you have got the gist of the idea buuuuut you're either reading too much into it or you're expecting me to be predictable which I'm not oooooor you're not reading ENOUGH into it. I'm so happy you guys are insightful and have been paying attention! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway, all will be revealed in due time. Thanks for reading still!**


	11. Take It Off

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I really am. But I am not a normal college, you see. I have the honor of attending one of the most prestigious and private art schools in the world and it is ALOT of work because it is intensely competitive here.**

**Not bragging nor using it as an excuse just saying that my workload is very heavy and time is limited and updates may be few and far between but the story must go on, right?**

**RIGHT!**

**So read on!**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) Glad you all liked it!**

* * *

"So…was he dreaming or did he really end up making it home?"

"I think he did because did you see at the end, the top started shaking and he said that in his dreams it would spin perfectly! So therefore-"

"Yeah but it didn't show it so it's like, we'll never know!"

"God damn, what a mindfuck!" I exclaimed, exhaling roughly before running a hand through my hair. My grip on Alice's dainty hand locked within my own tightened and I caught her glancing up at me, a soft smile on her face and I couldn't help but laugh nervously, "What, babe?"

"I'm really happy we did this." She admitted gently, brushing her slightly colder arm against my warmer one and instinctually I shivered but in a good way. The clear night sky was illuminated by a bright golden moon that cast the perfect glow on Alice's face, her tiny features emphasized in the light and her golden eyes sparkling as she gazed lovingly up at me. I suddenly felt very unworthy of her.

"I am too, you deserve it. You are stuck with me for forever, I owe it to you." I joked around but that was also my way of dealing with my insecurities. Alice laughed cutely at me, her nose wrinkling as she made a face at me, nudging my shoulder with her head as we continued our walk along the sidewalk, away from the movie theater and towards the last setting I had in mind for our date night.

"Yeah, by choice, silly! I wouldn't want anyone else…" Alice said confidently, somehow brushing away all of my doubts with a few simple words and I couldn't help the large grin that grew on my face. I blushed heavily and scuffed the ground in embarrassment.

"I love you." Was all I could say back and she grinned as well.

"I love you too! Now, where are we going?" She asked for the fifth time since we entered the movie theater and I rolled my eyes; Curiouser and curiouser.

"Alice, my dear, we are going to a place where horny teenagers run rampant, babies are sometimes conceived, alcohol replaces your blood, and the game of the night is 'Guess which disease I have?'" I rambled off in a semi-vague way and she tilted her at me, obviously confused, "We are going to a night club."

"A…night club?"

"Yes. A place where anything can happen in anyway and it's heavily sexual no matter what…and then there's bitchin' music playing in the background as well. Kind of like…a soundtrack to drunken mistakes and over-priced booze." I explained further, sounding slightly awkward but in front of Alice, I really didn't give a shit. It's not like she knew the difference between social norm and stereotypical, over-franchised, teenage romance vampire antics. I glanced at her from the side and saw an innocent smile on her face as we approached the building.

"That sounds fun!"

And so the lamb got mischievous and leads the small lion into a music-filled dancing sex fest.

Or something else stupid and ill-written.

* * *

Once we flirted our way past the security guard (Vaginas are the flesh money of night life), we entered the main area of the club. It had the typical lay out of any other club, a flashy, blue-hued bar illuminated underneath it's glass countertop by way too bright lights and managed by a severely metrosexual man while the dance floor was filled to the brim with sweaty, writhing bodies all gyrating in time to the loud music which was supported by a decent sound system with surprisingly good bass while multi-colored lights flashed around the room.

"Come on, let's go sit somewhere, Alice…" I said loud enough for her to hear, my voice wavering a bit because as I took in the atmosphere of the room, I suddenly grew very self-conscious of my awkwardness and inexperience in all things of this sort and as I speak, I am regretting this decision entirely. Seriously, do I think? Ever? I made to move forward, Alice's hand still in mine kept me from doing so as she stood rooted in her spot, her body completely rigid. I turned to look back at her and instantly I could tell something was wrong.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked, taking the steps necessary to stand in front of her, my free hand coming up to cup her face gently as she stared straight ahead, her eyes pitch black, her jaw tightened, and her expression deadly even.

"The smell…" She ground out, through gritted teeth and immediately I could've slapped myself silly. Of freaking course! She couldn't even handle three hours of school the one day and now I take her to a place where the smell of human is so thick and concentrated that even I can smell it? The laser tag was fine, not a lot of people, the air conditioning was good and then the movie theater, hardly anyone had been in it but now…there must've been a good…couple hundred people? All sweating and drinking and aroused and oh wow, I should just be handed the biggest idiot award right now but chances are I'd drop it in front of the audience and make a cute comment about how I was as awkward as everyone expected me to be.

No, this was not going to end well.

"We can go…if you want?" I suggested, biting my lip anxiously and brushing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. Alice's eyes, two dilated black holes, glanced up at me and an unnerving smirk grew on her abnormally adorable face. I swallowed hard because damn, if that expression wasn't sexy as hell. She wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to her very gracefully, her head tilted up so that as she spoke, I could feel her lips moving against my neck, almost near my ear.

"Bella…dance with me?" She asked in a sweet, breathy voice and I felt my knees almost buckle. My body felt warm and safe and a small part in the back of my brain was saying 'Danger! The sexy predator is seducing the stupid prey here!' but I really did not care.

Alice had control over herself…right?

"Oh-okay," I stuttered out because my brain had short-circuited at the perfect moment as usual and before I knew it, Alice had led me by hand to the edge of the dance floor. No one was too close to us and in fact, it was kind of nice how we had our own little corner but I thought it was kind of weird too how everyone within a few feet of us was staying clear of us. Must be something Alice was doing with her freaky vampire instinct shit.

"Relax…just do what they're all doing…" Alice instructed softly, turning her back to me and pressing her ass into my lower half, a small moan escaping my lips at the sensation and my hands instinctually clung to her hips in response. As we began to grind and move in time to the beat of the song, my hands slid more down her front, now gripping her lower stomach, dangerously close to a certain area I hadn't even been yet. My chin rested on her shoulder as she ground into me and I know she could hear how hard I was breathing in her ear because she was purring like crazy. I must not be doing too badly although I was still nervous and hyper-aware of my actions. I let my hand slide up under her shirt, to rub against soft, now warm skin.

"Is…is this okay?" I asked shyly in her ear and was deeply surprised and turned on by the response I got.

"Baby, I like it." She replied in a low, sensually raspy voice and I once again, swallowed hard, a pulse going straight between my legs as she turned her head slightly towards me, watching me out of the corner of her eye, "I want you to touch me…."

Oh god. I'm pretty sure…I'm really wet right now.

"I, um, yeah, okay." I stammered back, my cheeks flushing a bright red and not just from the heat and dancing. I could only watch helplessly as Alice turned swiftly in my arms, her lower half pressed hard into mine and her arms coming up to lace themselves over my shoulder, her hands tangling themselves in my thick, brown locks and her black eyes gleaming predatorily up at me, her fangs poking out just so over her bottom lip. The corners of her lips turned up and I licked my lips, feeling really self-conscious especially as her eyes followed the action.

"Teasing me?" She asked in low, challenging tone and I shook my head quickly.

"N-no, I was just-"

"Here, let me." Was all she said before she leant up and dragged her tongue along my lower lip, incredibly slowly, looking me dead in the eye. A small noise escaped from the back of my throat when she took it between her teeth, tugging on my bottom lip before kissing me full on the mouth. It started off deceivingly slow and sensual and my defenses lowered, "Mmnh, come with me."

"Alice! What?" I gasped out just as she pulled her deliciously skilled mouth away from me, her hand quickly grabbing mine as she pulled me away with her. Everything was a blur as she led us through the crowd and down into a dimly lit hallway, stains and the like lining the walls as the halogen lights glowed brutally down us. Wow, they really need to renovate this area. The sound of a door slapping open caught my attention and I realized Alice had drug us into the women's bathroom, "Alice, what're we doing in here?"

"You." Alice leered at me, her hand coming up to grasp my shoulder, delicate yet forcefully directing me into a vacant stall. A gentle shove and my back hit the wall as my legs went on either side of the toilet, my stance awkward and vulnerable. Alice kicked the door shut, locking it as she stepped towards me, licking her lips and that was when I noticed just how warped her eyes had become. The pupils were black as night however morphed into slits as the irises, glowing brightly in the harsh bathroom light, were a yellow-gold color almost like a jaguar or a panther….or a simple black cat that had stumbled upon a mouse.

"Um, Alice maybe we should get you outside, get you some fresh air? Alice?" I suggested weakly as she brought her arms up on either side of my head, palms flat against the wall as she leant forward, effectively trapping me here in this stall. She lurched forward and I ducked beneath her arms, my back sliding up against the left side wall of the stall and I watched as Alice turned her head in my direction, a smirk on her face, her fangs more prominent.

"Bella, baby, you are too irresistible for your own good." She breathed out, voice just as husky and sensual as ever. My breath quickened and even I was aware of my chest heaving as I stood against the wall, waiting for whatever to happen to next. In a blur, Alice once again had me cornered, her lips at my neck as she began kissing the sensitive skin, nipping and biting and sucking at the soft flesh and instantly I was moaning and writhing against her. My hands came up to grip her hips, mentally appreciating her solid, lithe body as she ground into me.

Oh god, I'm done for. There was no way I could tear myself away from this. It felt too damn good.

"Oh, fuck, Alice!" I gasped out and was rewarded with a dark chuckle and an eruption of vibrations emanating from the little vampire's chest. She was purring, she was happy then…how could I deny her happiness? Her lips trailed upwards from my neck, which I'm sure was marked with numerous hickey's, up to my jawline, leaving a blazing cold trail along its path. Her lips mashed against mine, our mouths open as our tongues danced. Moans and gasps and mewls echoed throughout the room as Alice's hands roamed my body, underneath my shirt, just along the button on my skin-tight jeans. As she pressed herself more into me, my hands did a little roaming of their own. I let them go up under her shirt, palms flat against her stomach, feeling the outlines and contours of her abdominal muscles which tightened relaxed accordingly to the pressure I would apply with my hands. God damn, her body was fucking fantastic. Just the feel of her was getting me more wet than before.

"Unh, Bella…touch me, please!" She cried out as my hands slid down around her lower back, squeezing her perfect ass in my hands and I couldn't help but feel light-headed as I was rewarded with the wonderful sound of Alice moaning against my neck as she rested her head on my shoulder, her breath fanning out against the skin as she panted hard against me.

"Is someone in here?" A shrill female voice called out just as the door opened.

Oh shit.

We both froze in our spots and I held my breath as the woman's heels clacked against the tile, her footsteps wandering up and down the bathroom, looking for an open stall. A few stalls away from us, she entered, sitting down on the toilet and I relaxed.

"Shit, that was close…" I whispered loud enough for only Alice's ears to hear. My little pixie's face was still buried in my neck but I could feel her lips curl back over her fangs as a small growling sound emanated from her throat, "Alice?"

"That stupid bitch…" Alice snarled out, her head shooting up and I gasped when I saw pure black slits, the whites of her eyes completely taken over by the monster inside of her. I blinked at the sudden movement of her clawed hand striking the bathroom stall door, tearing it off its hinges and it flew against the mirror atop the sink against the wall, a loud shattering sound as glass and metal collided and exploded together. I heard the woman scream at the sound and I peeked around the corner of bathroom stall wall only to see Alice standing in the middle of the bathroom aisle, her back curved violently as she hunched over, an arm bent and angled back while the other angled to the front, her hands twisted into strained claws, the bone popping out against the flesh and her knees slightly bent.

"Alice, please! Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted desperately, shaking in fear as I watched this…this monster stand dominantly in the middle of the floor. A quick flush was heard and the sound of a door slamming open as the woman finally made her way out to see what all the fuss was about.

"What is going on out-Oh my god!" She screamed and I watched as Alice's body tightened, about to launch itself at the intruder. I have no idea how I reacted so fast but in a matter of seconds, I was standing behind Alice, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the came up to wrap around her right arm, my hand gripping her shoulder as she thrashed wildly against me, guttural snarls and animalistic growls ripped from her throat as she struggled to attack the poor woman before us.

"Get out of here!" I demanded and the woman, thankfully didn't need me to say it twice as she sprinted out of the room, past Alice and I and out into the safety of the night club.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Alice snarled out, her head almost knocking me out as she continued to thrash against me, my hold on her loosening and I was surprised I'd managed to hold on this long, "I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER! MY MATE, SHE ALMOST TOOK MY MATE!"

"Alice! No! Stop! I'm right here, I'm fine! Baby, please, I'm right here….stop, please, stop." I pleaded with her and I couldn't help the tears that began to slide down my cheeks as my poor girl attempted to calm herself down. I could actually feel her human side fighting it out over her vampire side, the muscles in her body constricting and loosening as she breathed heavily, whimpering as she finally began to relax against me. Suddenly her body went limp and we collapsed to the ground, my arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh no…" She whined out, sounding heart-broken as she began to get ahold of herself, more than likely realizing what she'd just done. A series of dry sobs shook her body as she finally regained consciousness, her body limp in my arms as I held her against me, "I'm sorry, Bella! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault….baby, it's not your fault." I repeated for every 'I'm sorry'. I rested my chin on her shoulder, enveloping her tiny body with my own, my arms locked around her waist as she sat between my legs which were bent at the knees, keeping her safe.

"I have no idea what came over me….I'm so sorry…." Alice rasped out; voice barely a whisper, weak with overuse.

"It's okay…I love you," Was all I said back for a while and those three words were enough to silence her for a few minutes as we both finally calmed down and relaxed, enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed together in a warm, tender embrace. We sat there for god knows how long before an idea popped into my head, one that Alice might not like, "Ali…I think we need to go talk with Jasper."

"Why?" Alice asked in a small voice, throwing me off guard as I was expecting a fight. She must be more exhausted than I thought.

"Because he might be able to explain what just happened…"

"I guess so…"

"I love you…okay?" I repeated once more, my heart aching at the sound of Alice's despondent voice. She must be hurting so much and I was starting to feel it as much as she was. She let her head fall back against my shoulder and I nuzzled my own head against hers.

"I love you too…so much." She whispered sweetly and I smiled.

"It's not your fault."

"I know…"

* * *

**A/n: Well feedback as always is appreciated. You guys probably weren't expecting that, right? I referenced ALOT of things here, can you get them all?**


	12. The Con

**A/N: I'm not going to apologize for not having written anything in a while because I'm in college and my school work comes first. In fact, you should be proud that I have been putting my work first and than doing things like this.**

**PRAISE ME.**

**Not really, anyway what I will apologize for is my lack of content in this chapter and how awful it is because I'm trying to get back into the swing of this because I'm stupid and stopped writing at a pivotal moment in the plot so I need to build it back up for the excitement and interest to the 2 people who are still following this.**

**PLEASE LOVE ME STILL.  
**

* * *

"Alice…come on."

"No."

"Come out of the bathroom!"

"NO!"

"ALICE!" I shouted, slamming my hand flat against the door before exhaling in frustration and leaning my shoulder and forehead against the smooth wooden surface. I bit my lip and swallowed hard, my voice unsure and deceptively calm, "Will you please come out of the bathroom?"

"I am not going to see Jasper." She stated stubbornly, her tone reminding me of a petulant child who did not want to go to her room. I sighed and closed my eyes, moving my face against the cool texture of the barrier that stood between Alice and me.

"Just a couple of hours ago you were insisting we go and see Jasper." I reminded her, my voice raspy and low from all the screaming and exhaustion. It had been a really long fucking day. I opened my eyes when I heard movement, stepping back when the sound of the door being unlocked cracked through the air like lightning during a thunderstorm. Finally the door opened and I now looked down at my little Alice who was wearing an adorable angry expression on her face which shouldn't be possible because the two don't exactly go hand in hand but she somehow managed to pull it off, intentional or not.

"Just a couple of hours ago if I had said I wanted to rip my head off but now I've changed my mind would you still make me do it?" She asked seriously and I furrowed my brows at her, pursing my lips and there was a very long, pregnant awkward pause before I finally opened my mouth.

"I don't think…that's the same thing," I began slowly, Alice's predatory golden eyes boring into my own and suddenly I felt uncomfortable in my own skin, "I mean, that's not really, um, an equal comparison…"

"Yes, it is."

"No…no, it's really not." I argued in a neutral tone but Alice remained adamant. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, the wrinkle that appears whenever she furrows her brows began to show and I knew this look because it meant that she was a.) not happy and b.) about to be a very big brat.

"Yes, it is. End of discussion. I'm right, you're wrong, let's go to bed." She shoved past me and stormed over to my bed, disrobing herself and changing into the pajamas I issued her. I stood in my spot, turned to face her with a determined look on my face.

"There is no right or wrong in this argument, first off. And second off, it's not over just because you say it is!" I shot back at her and she simply looked up at me, pausing her actions momentarily which left her standing in nothing but a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and her black lacey bra, my old Metric shirt poised and ready to be placed over her torso.

So basically I was about to argue with a topless Alice.

Well, I'm fucked.

"Bella, I don't care," She sounded tired and for once she actually looked tired despite her inability to sleep, "I don't wanna argue with you, I don't like it…can we please just be done with this for today so I can snuggle wiff you 'til you fall asleep?"

Oh godammit. She had whipped out the whole package; Puppy pout, cute little baby-talk, large glassy doe eyes, everything that I found completely irresistible. She was such a jerk.

"Alice, don't you pull that with me." I tried to channel my inner mom but she only widened her eyes more, the pouty-sad face intensifying in power and I felt my hard shell begin to crack. I jabbed a finger in the air, pointing at her, accusing her of foul play as I tried to look away but to no avail, "Dammit, Ali! That's not fair! It's like cheating!"

"But baby I wuhve you!" She cooed sweetly, batting her lashes at me and I felt weak in the knees.

"Dammit, Ali! You know I can't resist that! Knock it off!" I demanded but the tone of my voice betrayed me in every possible way.

The look continued on, my eyes not finding the strength to tear themselves away from something so cute and adorable. I whined slightly as my resolve finally collapsed and I sighed in defeat, shutting the lights off and walking over to the bed with slumped shoulders.

"Oh, alright…we'll leave it alone for now…" I grumbled as I quickly changed into my pajamas, ignoring Alice as she pumped her fists into the air in victory, hopping about like mad. She finally pulled the shirt on and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh yeah! Alice, 1: Bella, 0!" She cried out before pouncing onto the bed as I slid in, pulling the covers up over us. I rolled onto my back and kept a straight face as Alice moved so that she was pressed against my side, squirming about as she snuggled into me, getting herself comfortable. She had an arm draped over my chest while her head was nuzzled into my neck, her lithe body perfectly fitting against me. She must have sensed my tension still because she softly kissed the sensitive skin of my neck before whispering, "We'll talk tomorrow…I promise. Goodnight, Bella Swan. I love you."

"I love you too…" I relented, a smile spreading across my face at her sweet words. I felt her smile against my neck, cuddling into me once more for good measure and I chuckled at her antics, "You are just a whole bunch of unfairness. How am I supposed to win an argument against you when you do that stuff? Topless, might I add?"

"Did my being topless affect my odds?" She asked seriously and I raised a hand to run my fingers through her soft, silky black hair causing her to purr rather loudly.

"Greatly."

"Ah, such is life."

* * *

I smiled confidently at my reflection in the mirror atop my dresser, messing up my thick brown locks just so so that I looked way too hot to be going to Forks High School. I pulled up the sleeves on my dark grey button up shirt, looking almost gay but not quite gay. To top it all off I donned my near black skinny jeans and some leather boots.

Oh yeah, I'm pretty damn hot.

No, I'm not being cocky…just honest. Actually it's a wonderful false mask of confidence because on the inside I was picking apart my outfit and look bit by bit but I had no time to do anything about it now as I would be late for school. I began to head out the door but an annoying high-pitched whine stopped me mid-stride.

"What am I supposed to do for 6 hours?" Alice whined out obnoxiously, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat upside down on the couch, her head hanging off the edge so that her hair was a hanging mess of black.

"I don't know. Go find a deer to maul." I dead panned as I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time at her behavior. I wasn't truly annoyed with her, I don't think I ever could be but I did need to go to school at some point.

"I'm not hungry for deer." She replied suggestively as she looked me up and down and I gulped as her stare sent shivers down my spine, a wave of heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach. I opened and closed my mouth, blushing furiously and stuttering like a complete idiot. She smirked up at me, rolling herself so that she was now sitting up on the couch, her hair falling in her face just so and god, damn she was so sexy.

"M-maybe you could uh, find some catnip to p-play with or something? I don't know?" I stumbled over my retort and she laughed innocently back at me.

"Silly Bella…I'm not a cat!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I have to go, Alice. You know that…I'll be home before you know it. Just try not to destroy anything?" I asked almost pleadingly as she got up and walked over to me to give me a kiss goodbye. She tried to deepen it, enticing me into staying with her but I reluctantly pushed her away, a smirk on both our faces.

"No fun, Bella Swan." She pouted and I kissed her forehead quickly before heading to leave.

"Now…I'm off to school because I have no idea as to the last time I went and I'm almost certain my attendance has gotten so bad I may be failing." I waved a goodbye over my shoulder and listened as she shut the front door after my exit. I hopped in my truck and noticed something funny.

My heart was already starting to ache.

* * *

So this was a shocker. The Cullen's weren't in school today.

Actually, no I lie. That's not a shocker because they inconspicuously get 'sick' or go on 'trips' whenever it's sunny out, there's a blood drive going on for Red Cross or anything of the like involving blood. And sun.

And the fact that no one has caught on to them being vampires yet is beyond me. God, this town is stupid. Anyway, they're not here minus Jasper. Another weird inconspicuous thing. Jasper is here and he keeps giving me weird looks every time we cross paths in the halls or at lunch. As fate would have it, he's in my last class of the day.

History.

"Psst, Hey…Bella!" Someone whispered behind me and I looked up at the teacher real quick before deciding it was okay for me to turn around. I was met with the stupid face of Mike Newton who was holding what looked like a note for me to take. I looked blankly at him.

"Mike. I don't like you." I stated matter-of-factly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"It's nothing like that, ya bitch. It's a note from that weird Cullen kid. Take it." He tossed it at me and as I grabbed it and turned around I vaguely heard him mumbling, 'I wouldn't ask you out with a stupid note anyhow…' As if the note would've been the problem.

I unfolded the note and my eyes scanned across the impeccably neat and old English style handwriting Jasper had written in. Way to hide the fact that you're over a hundred years old.

_Bella,_

_I know about what happened with Alice the other night at the club. Have I got your attention? If so, meet me at the small diner just off of 10__th__ street right after school. We'll have a nice little chat sans Alice. Understood? Throw this away if you agree to my little rendezvous, if not than keep it._

_Much obliged,_

_Jasper Whitlock._

I must have reread the note a few times before someone; I'm thinking Jasper coughed in their throat, waking me up from my deep train of thought. If I go, I might be able to figure out this whole thing with Alice and the Cullen's and Alice in general but if she finds out….she'll kill me. She also might find out because if I for sure decide to go she'll probably have a vision on it and find out anyway. How was Jasper planning on avoiding her seeing it? I sure as hell had no idea but if I don't go…

I crumpled up the note and as I did the bell rang. I got up from my desk, aware of Jasper's watching eyes.

I threw the note away.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Wolves, the Cullens side of the story, Alice being cute, A fight between Alice and Bella. WHAT! Yeah. Oh yeah. I plan on updating faster because I still have a week left of break and I'm bored as shit because I left all of my fun things in my dorm annnnnd I can't get drunk at 4 in the afternoon on a monday at home and it sucks. I miss school. Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I kinda am sorry for taking long. Only kinda.**


End file.
